To Plea or Not to Plea: Spanna Twist One-Shots
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: Hanna goes to the police station to prove her and Ali's innocence but things don't go exactly as planned. Spencer finds out her girlfriend's whereabouts and comes to the rescue...Well sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Spanna fic. No Caleb or Toby. Hanna went to the police station by herself. Hope you love it.**

**Season 5 Episode 22: 05x22 - To Plea or Not to Plea.**

"What do you need to talk to Lt. Tanner about?"

Hanna shifted, uncomfortably under the officers gaze.

"Someone's framing me and Alison DiLaurentis for Mona Vanderwaal's murder...And I can prove it."

"What's your name?"

The blonde bit her lip subconsciously, hesitating before answering.

"Hanna Marin."

"Hold on. I'll be right back." The officer stood, walking off; Presumably to seek out the lieutenant.

_"I __**really**__ hope this works."_

The blonde pulled out her phone, dialing the familiar number she's called some many times over the years.

Hanna waited nervously for the other line to open, looking around the police station.

Finally, the person on the other line picked up.

"Han! Are you there yet? Are you okay?"

Hanna couldn't help the blissful smile that spread across her face at the sound of that voice.

"Yeah, it's me and I'm fine. Just waiting for Lieutenant Tanner a.k.a the executor, So I can prove Alison and I's case."

Spencer smiled softly on the other line, hearing her girlfriend's unmistakable voice. "I miss you, you know that right?"

Hanna blushed, The two had been best friends for years but they'd only just become a new couple a few months ago, could you blame her.

"Are you blushing, right now?" Came the smug voice across the line and Hanna had no doubt that there was a smug smirk attached.

"Oh, Would you wipe that smug smirk off your face? Your egos already so unabating. "

Spencer snickered. "What? I was not."

"Oh, Sure you weren't." Hanna's smile grew immensely, her voice softening. "I missed you too, You know...I'm sorry we haven't talked a lot in these past few days, I-

Spencer shook her head, although the blonde couldn't see her. "No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who got on a plane and decided to travel thousands of miles away from you for a stupid interview that I didn't even get to have."

Hanna sighed. "It's not your fault, Spence and neither is the interview...its 'A''s."

"Yeah...Well I'd give it a moment to get over my unabating ego being wounded from losing the interview."

Hanna giggled. "Well, Your humors definitely improved since I've last seen you."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Oh, Haha." The brunette laid her head down on her pillow, Smiling softly. "You know, I'm actually relieved that I didn't get the interview."

Hanna's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why would I ever want to be thousands of miles away from you? My mom made me come here, Honestly I was thinking about suiciding in there anyway."

"Spencer-

"Figuratively speaking, babe." Spencer closed her eyes. "I hate being this far away from you."

Hanna couldn't help but grin like an idiot, getting weird looks from passerbyers. "And I wouldn't want you to be Spence, But you shouldn't hold up your life for me. You should go out and do-

"Do anything I want freely? Without you by my side? Never gonna happen."

"Oh really?"

Spencer shifted in her bed, smirking. "Yes, Really. You're not getting away from me that easily, Marin."

Hanna flushed. "Wouldn't ever want to, Hastings."

The blonde heard a delightful sigh on the other line. "Good."

Hanna opened her mouth to respond when she saw the officer come back out.

"Tanner will see you."

The blonde nodded in recognition to the officer, hearing Spencer's breath hitch on the other line.

"Han. Are you sure you still want to do this? What if it doesn't work? I couldn't live with you in prison."

"It has to work, Spence. I'll be fine, I promise." The blonde assured.

The girls assurance didn't do much to help Spencer's nerves but the brunette relinquished anyways.

"Okay, I give." Spencer sighed. "I love you, You know?"

Hanna beamed. "I love you too." The blonde caught the officers irritated gaze of being kept waiting, the blonde's eyes widened before turning her back to him. "I have to go."

"Okay. Be safe, beautiful."

Hanna flushed red again, gratefully. "I will if you do the same?"

"Always."

"Good." Hanna hummed softly before ending the call and turning back around.

"Ready."

The officer rolled his eyes before leading the way, Hanna following behind him.

The blonde opened the messaging app again, Checking 'A''s messages.

*Beep*

Hanna stopped walking and watched in horror as the messages on her phone started to delete themselves.

_"What's happening?_ _Oh no no no, 'A''s hacked into my phone. That b*tch is wiping it clean."_

**All Messages Deleted**

Hanna's breath hitched.

The officer popped his head around the corner.

"Are you coming or what?"

...

Hanna winced as the officer cuffed her wrist, tightly.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney...

Hanna drowned out the Miranda Rights being read to her, closing her eyes, frustrated tears threatening to spill over.

"...If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

...(Two hours Later) - (London)...

Spencer groaned, hearing the familiar ring of her phone. Rolling to the other side of the bed, the brunette opened her eyes slowly, picking up her phone and checking the caller id.

"Emily! Do you know what time it is? It's-" Spencer pulled the phone away from her ear, checking the time on her phone. "It's almost two a.m, here."

Spencer could here the other girl's heavy breathing over the line. "I know, Spence...But this is important, really important."

Spencer sat up, alerted by the urgency in her best friend's voice. "Wh-What's wrong?"

_"Please don't let it be, Hanna. Please don't let it be, Hanna. Please don't let it be, H-_

"It's Hanna."

Spencer cursed under her breath.

"Hanna's been arrested, Spence."

"What do you mean arrested, Em?"

"What do you think I mean, Spencer? The plan didn't work, 'A' hacked Hanna's phone and erased all of the messages."

Spencer rubbed her eyes frustratedly, still a little out of it. "What? How'd 'A' do that?"

Emily groaned. "I don't know, Spence but last time I checked that wasn't the important part." Emily sighed. "Listen Spence, I know you're new at this but your girlfriend just got committed...What are you gonna do about it?"

The call ended with a resounded beep, causing the brunette to flinch back at the offending noise.

Spencer swallowed, setting her phone back down. The brunette shook her head, exhaling.

"Okay...Right."

Spencer sprung from her bed, Running over to the hotels closet and throwing close into her awaiting suit case.

"I'm coming, Han."

...(7 hours 45 minutes Later) - (5:30 a.m) - (Rosewood, Police station)...

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm here to see, Hanna Marin."

"I know ma'm but I already told you, Ms. Marin is not up for bail."

Spencer groaned. "I know that and I know the charges...Sir please, I just want to see her."

The officer narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her over the desk.

"Please." Spencer pleaded, biting her lip.

The officer's eyes softened. "Fine." He lead the way into a hallway where Spencer presumed was the holding cell.

Spencer's spirits immediately lifted as they approached the cell, Seeing her blonde girlfriend sitting on one of the benches.

"Spencer!" Hanna nearly screamed at the sight of the brunette, walking over to the cell bars as close as she can get.

"Han..." Spencer smiled brightly almost dreamily at the sight of her girlfriend, taking a step closer to the cell.

The officer cleared his throat, reminding the two teen girls of his presence. "You have ten minutes."

Spencer watched the officer walk away, sighing in relief before turning back towards the awaiting girl in the jail cell.

"Spencer, What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?"

Spencer shook her head, walking the rest of the way towards the shorter girl. "I'd hardly say over seven hours is fast." The brunette's eyes softened, nearly intertwining their fingers through the cell bars affectionately. "I'm just glad that they didn't already transport you off, yet."

Hanna sighed, giving their conjoined hands a gentle squeeze. "I am too...They say that they can't transfer me off to the WCF (Women's Correctional Facility) until this afternoon, So I have a little more time."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, looking back down the hallway to her left.

_"Maybe if I could-"_

"I know what you're thinking, Spence." Hanna brung the brunette's attention back to her. "It's not gonna work. I've already tried to convince them and I doubt it'll make a difference to Lieutenant stick in the a*s, Whether or not it's you or me."

Spencer looked through her girlfriend's eyes, sullenly. "B-but they can't just arrest you, Han."

"They can, Spence. They have evidence."

Spencer groaned. "D*mnit, I should have never left for London, Maybe I could have-

Hanna shook her head. "No, You couldn't have, Spence."

Spencer looked at her incredulously. "Han, I just left for London without a care in the world knowing 'A' was-

Hanna sighed, cutting the brunette off. "You had to, Spence. It was good for you." Spencer bit her lip, still a little unsure.

Hanna quirked an eyebrow. "Why'd you leave London, anyways?"

Spencer gave the blonde a bewildering gaze. "What? Hanna, Why wouldn't I?, When my girlfriend's about to get shipped off to prison."

Hanna smiled softly. "You know I love you, Spence; But you're an idiot."

Now the brunette was way more than confused. "What?"

"'A' could have gotten you arrested with that blood stored in your belongings, Spence."

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "Yeah, Han but-" The brunette paused in thought, her mind screaming with ideas. "Wait, Did you just say arrested?"

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh...Yes. Why?"

Spencer snapped out of her thoughts, grinning mischievously. "Arrested, that's it."

The brunette did everything but skip away from the jail cell and away from her bewildered girlfriend.

"What? Wait, Spencer!"

"I'll be back, Trust me!"

S&amp;H...S&amp;H

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?"

Spencer gazed determinedly at the man on the other side of the desk.

"I'd like to confess as to being an accessory in Mona Vanderwaal's murder."

The officer on the other side of the desk stood up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I helped kill Mona Vanderwaal."

The officer rose his eyebrows. "And why should I believe you?"

Spencer advanced on the officer, stepping closer to his desk. "Because my parents are lawyers and because I know enough to understand that if you even dared to let me walk out of this station, right now...You'd be letting a possible suspect out onto the streets and the lieutenant in there won't hesitate to have your a*s."

The officer hesitated and Spencer stepped away, winking."But, Alright I'll go. I think I'll catch me a pretty red-head tonight, You know what they say about them." The brunette turned around, Simulating waltzing out of there.

"Wait." The officer called behind her causing the brunette to turn back around. Smirking devilishly, She put her hands up mockingly.

"Was it something I said?"

The officer quickly walked over, cuffing the brunette's hands behind her back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney...

(10 min. Later)

Hanna groaned to herself, pacing in the silent, isolated cell.

_"Where the __**h*ll**__ is she?"_

"Ow! Watch it. What's with the tight grip? Schwarzenegger."

Hanna's breath hitched at hearing the brunette's voice, running back over to the cell bars.

_"She's back_..." Hanna smiled before furrowing her eyebrows._ "Wait, tight grip? Handling?...She didn't."_

The blonde strained her neck to try and see down the hallway, to no avail.

"You know, You better not had handled my girlfriend like this." Spencer's voice traveled through Hanna's ears, the brunette finally coming into view.

"Spencer?"

Spencer looked up, smiling at the blonde. "Hey, babe. Look!" She announced, showing off her handcuffs excitedly.

Hanna crossed her arms, raising a confused eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with my Spencer?"

Spencer wiggled her eyebrows. "Your Spencer, I like that."

The officer rolled his eyes, opening the cell doors and walking the brunette in.

Hanna glared. "You know what I mean?"

The smirk was immediately wiped off Spencer's face at the tone in her girlfriend's voice as the officer walked her into the cell, taking the cuffs off.

"Wait, You're mad at me?"

The cell doors closed with a resounding slam as the officer walked away.

Hanna's eyes softened immediately, jumping into the brunette's arms and burrowing her face into the taller girls neck. "No I'm not mad at you, You idiot...I'd slap you for doing this if I wasn't so relieved and happy that you're here for me."

The blonde felt arms wrap around her comfortingly.

Spencer smiled brightly. "Yeah, Well I wasn't about to let you go WCF by yourself."

Hanna pulled away from the embrace, arms still wrapped around the brunette's neck. "Are you trying to ruin your life, Spence? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful but Spencer I can't just let you-

"You wanna go and try to convince them." The brunette cut the blonde off, raising her eyebrows. "We both know how 'malleable' they are."

Hanna bit her lip thoughtfully and Spencer let out a small smile. "Come on, Han. I know this isn't the best situation we've been in but its definitely not the worst." The brunette leaned down, pecking the blonde's lips and tightening her arms around her waist. "We'll get through this, I promise."

Hanna gazed longingly into warm brown eyes. "What about Tanner, Spence? You know that even if we do prove that You, Ali, and I are innocent, She's still gonna be on our case."

Spencer pulled the blonde impeccably closer to her. "To h*ll with her, babe. She can waste a whole lifetime for all I care. I'm not letting anyone get in between us, Not even Lieutenant tighta*s."

Spencer smirked and Hanna giggled, beaming.

"There's that giggle, I love to hear."

Spencer broke their embrace, taking the blonde's hand and leading them over to the bench.

Hanna smiled softly, sitting on the brunette's lap.

"Yeah, Well. Better get used to it...Looks like we're gonna be here a while."

**Author's Note: So...Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to marry it and make it happy? Want to cheat on it and ruin it's life? Review. :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Slightly random. Hanna and Spencer are the only close 'friends', the rest of the girls come later. Definitely AU.**

**Oneshot: Based on an idea I had: If Spencer was involved in some trouble and she up and left Hanna behind when she needs her the most, but shows back up months later expecting...read to find out. Promise, There's A Happy Ending. **

_Flashback:_

_"Aghhhh!" _

_"Han!" Booming footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs. "Hanna!" The bodily figure finally gets to the top of the stairs and sprints to the intended room._

_Not bothering to knock, the brunette brashly barges in, almost knocking the door off its hinges. _

_"Well, well, well. Look whose come to 'save' you sweetie, you're princess charming." _

_"Spencer!"_

_"You let go of her, right now." Spencer Hastings grounds out through a clenched jaw, settling her gaze on the sight in front of her. _

_Where one, Tom Marin held his own daughter in a firm choke hold. _

_He chuckled darkly. "How about, no." _

_And the brunette practically growled. "Han, are you alright?" _

_There was a long-awaited pause before the half-naked blonde hesitantly nods. "Y-yes." _

_"Shut. Up!" _

_The loud roar that erupted from the man holding her made her jump and whimper. _

_Spencer desperately struggles to keep her composure. "I swear, Mr. Marin..." She glares._

_The man chuckles in amusement once more. "What? You gonna beat me up, little girl." He sneers. "As much as I appreciate how much you care for my daughter Spencer, I think you better get out of here. Now." _

_"Or what?" _

_"Spencer..." Her girlfriend protests, practically shaking like a leaf in her father's arms. "...what are you doing? Go."_

_"No!" The brunette unexpectedly reaches behind her. _

_"I think you better listen to her, Spencer." Tom levels her with narrowed eyes. _

_"Yeah?" The irate teenager raises her eyebrows before bringing both arms back around her body, this time with a black, solid object in her hands. "Well I think you better step away from her. Now." _

_Hanna gasped and then was immediately positioned in front of the large body that was the man holding her captive. _

_"Ah, so the little girl brought a gun to a fist fight...I have to say Spencer, I'm impressed." _

_"Spencer, what are you doing?" _

_The brunette could hear how pissed the blonde was, but she could also see how worried she was. _

_"I'm doing what I have to do, Hanna." She switched gazes. "And I'm not going to say it again, Mr. Marin." _

_But the tall man keeps using his daughter as a shield and she couldn't get a clear shot. _

_"Come on, Spencer. Why don't we put the gun down and talk about this." He requests and Spencer had to stop herself from putting a bullet between his eyes just for thinking he had the right to...but she could tell he was getting desperate. _

_"No, I'm done talking." She replies with no remorse. _

_"Spencer, please..." Hanna pleas. _

_The brunette ignored it. "Let. Her. Go. Now." _

_"Spencer." _

_"Now." _

_This time, the blonde realizes the tall girls gaze was on her._

_And her expression said it all._

_"Now." _

_It doesn't take long to put the pieces together._

_"Now, Hanna!" _

_And not a second later the blonde was hitting her father where it hurts, ducking out of his arms, and falling to the floor. _

_Before either party could piece it together, a shot goes off in the dimness of the room, a body falls to the floor, and then silence._

_And more silence._

_"Sp-Spence."_

_Snapping out of the shock at what she'd just done, the brunette blinked once, twice. _

_The gun hit the floor. _

_"Spencer! Snap out of it!" _

_Taking in a sharp breath, Spencer's senses suddenly came back, and she took note of the blonde still on the floor in front of her._

_"Oh god, Hanna!" She ran over, dropping to her knees in front of her, holding the other girl's face in her hands. "Are you okay?" _

_"Yes, Spence, but you just..." The blonde's gaze drifted and Spencer's followed it._

_Sighing, the brunette turned her chin to face her. "Hey, come on babe. Keep your eyes on me." _

_Visible tears start to build up in the Marin's eyes. "Oh my gosh, Spence." She practically tackles the brunette into a fierce hug, burrowing into her neck. "I was so scared. Thank you." _

_Spencer fell back onto her rear, tightening her own two arms around the younger girl, fighting back her own tears for whole different reasons. "He didn't...he didn't touch-"_

_"No!" She heard the blonde immediately deny. "No...he-he didn't get that far, I wouldn't, believe me Spencer I wouldn't-"_

_"Okay, okay, shh, shh, shh. Everything's fine, everything's going to be alright." The brunette whispers soft assurances into the sobbing girl's ear, rocking them back and forth. _

_Just then, in the midst of that, both girl's began to hear sirens._

_And lots of them. _

_"Han...did you call the cops?"_

_"N-no."_

_The brunette inwardly cursed._

_Da*mit, the neighbors must've heard the shot go off. _

_Not thinking, she started to move._

_And Hanna starts to panic. "Wh-where are you going? S-Spencer, please, please don't leave. Please-"_

_"No, no, no, hey shhhh..Han, I was just standing...can-can we stand?" _

_After a few hesitant seconds, she could feel the girl nod into her. _

_"Okay..." The brunette practically lifts the both of them until their standing upward. "Okay...good, good." _

_"ROSEWOOD POLICE!" _

_Spencer feels the blonde jump, shaking in her arms, while at the same time feeling her own heart jump out of fear. _

_"Spence-Spencer? Th-they can't, their not going t-to-"_

_"No, no, sweetie." The brunette looks down at her with promise. "They're only here for him, that's all, you're safe, I promise." _

_And she doesn't look away until she sees the shorter girl nod with certainty that she was telling the truth in her eyes before she burrowed herself back into her body. _

_Then she hears it. _

_The heavy foot steps coming up the steps, the yelling of officers. _

_She had seconds. Minutes at the maximum. _

_Finally she gulped, pulling away slightly. "Han, Hanna...I'm going to need you to let go of me for a second." _

_She couldn't believe she was doing this._

_"W-what?" Questioned the girl still clung to her shirt. "Why?" _

_"Shhhh." She quiets the girl down this time so that the officers didn't find them. "Please, just do it, Hanna." She's suddenly pleading and Hanna is bewildered as ever looking up into soft brown irises. _

_But nonetheless, she lets go of her and Spencer almost wants to run immediately to safety but halts herself. She couldn't leave, not yet. _

_Not without an explanation._

_Instead she stealthily snags the fallen gun off the floor (not before safetying it) and sticks it in the back of her jeans._

_"Spencer, what's going on?"_

_"Hanna, I'm going to need you to stay calm when I tell you this." _

_"Tell me what, Spencer? You're scaring me." The blonde takes a hold of the taller girl's arm once again, holding tight._

_"I know, I know, and I'm sorry." The brunette's voice was laced with overwhelming guilt as the tears started to build. "I...I have to leave, Han." She starts to pull away._

_"What? No!" The younger girl immediately protests, desperately pulling at the arm that was firmly but gently trying to pull out of her grasp. _

_Spencer's hand immediately found the blonde's mouth, covering it. "Shhh...Hanna, I do, I do have to, I...I'm in trouble, okay? I got mixed up into some stuff and now I'm in trouble, I can't...I can't let them find me here or I'll be arrested. I-I'm sorry, please you have to let me go, you're making this harder than it has to be." She tried pulling out of the tight grasp once more with no luck. _

_"Spencer, no. No, I am not letting you go." The tears were now flowing freely down the blonde's face. "I don't care what you did. Please, baby. Please don't go." _

_And Spencer cursed that ever-living guilt that stung through her whole entire body. _

_"I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the shorter girl's head before slipping the black beanie off her head, it was her favorite. "I'm so sorry, baby." She gently pried the blonde's hands off of her arm with one hand while the other cups her hands together and presses the soft material into them. "I love you, okay?" Her voice cracked. _

_"No, no, if you loved me you wouldn't leave, Spencer." The blonde cried, one last attempt to get the brunette to stay..._

_"Hey, I do love you, Han. No matter what anyone says when I'm gone... the only reason I'm leaving is because if I'm caught I may never see you again, well not without five inch thick bullet proof glass between us anyway and maybe not even then, but I. love . you, and I want-no I need you to remember that, okay?" _

_And for once, the blonde nods mutely...still wanting to be adamant on the subject but not enough to never see her again if she yells and the police finds them. _

_"Okay..." The brunette pressed another soft kiss, this time to the girl's lips before walking over and slipping one leg out the window._

_One last look was shared between the two teenage girl's before another leg went out the window and she was gone. _

_Completely, and utterly, gone. Just like that._

_Hanna whimpers. _

_"ROSEWOOD POLICE! WE'RE COMING IN!"_

_And then the door is bursting open for its second time, only this time the blonde knew it wasn't her 'Princess Charming' on the other side of it. _

_She falls to the floor, head between her knees, not bothering to spare a glance at the officers swarming in or even the fallen body of her 'sperm donor' in the small room. _

_And she sobs._

_End of Flashback_

...

...

...

**[ Six Months Later ] **

"That was the worst movie I've seen in my entire life!"

"Yeah, booooo!" Several kernels of popcorn were thrown a certain brunette and blonde couple's way who had suggested the movie.

"Hey! That was a great movie." Emily protests, unwrapping a long arm from around her girlfriend to throw popcorn back at the smallest brunette in the room.

Aria scoffs, blocking her herself from small popcorn bits.

"Hey, hey, hey. You know what happened last time, there will be no throwing of popcorn kernels in this house you two, cut it out." Hanna declares from her spot in front of the tv on the floor, leveling the both of them with a look. "And Alison, please do keep your woman in check."

The only other blonde in the room, plus Aria, erupts into full on laughter while a grumbling Emily sticks her tongue out, petulantly.

"Alisonnn...she's being mean to me." The brunette all but whines, sulking.

The blonde continues her giggling.

"Alison!"

"W-I'm sorry!" The blonde exclaims, grinning. "I'm sorry, baby." She leans in, kissing the swimmers cheek. "Here, does this help." And before a floored Hanna could blink, a popcorn kernel was thrown, hitting her directly in the eye.

"Ow! _Seriously?_"

In turn, it was the swimmers turn to burst into laughter as the other blonde glared at her. "That _did_ make me feel better, thanks babe." She turned her head, now returning her girlfriend's affection wholeheartedly.

Aria gagged.

...But Hanna frowned, looking down.

She envied them...she missed Spencer...so much that it way more than hurt her, it downright weakened her when she thought about it.

In the corner of her eye she saw her friend, who wasn't distracted with anyone else's mouth ( or tongue, gag), give her a look of sympathy.

She didn't want her sympathy.

'You okay?' The small brunette mouthed, and the blonde gave her a tight lipped smile in return.

'I'm fine' She mouthed back, yet the brunette still cleared her throat, causing the couple to somehow possibly pull away from each other.

After gaining a glare from them both, with which the Montgomery returned wholeheartedly, they both realized their mistake.

"Oh Hanna..."

"Guys, please. It's been six months...it's f-"

A loud knock on the front door startled them all. They looked around at each other.

"Who could that be?" Alison questions the blonde, who shrugs.

"I don't know, as far as I knew I had the house to myself tonight." Her eyebrows furrowed as the knocks became more rapid and pronounced...

...Although, it wasn't enough to get her standing from her_ very _comfortable spot on the floor.

"Emily? Would you pleaseeee be a dear and get that for me?" She requests with a pleading look and puppy dog eyes, seeing as the brunette was the closest to the front door.

The swimmer groans in protest, but stands up anyway.

"Thank you!" The blonde calls out, being flipped the bird at the gratification, but still grins, nonetheless satisfied at not having to move an inch before stuffing a considerable amount of popcorn into her mouth.

...

...

**[ At The Door ]**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

"Hold on!" The jock rolls her eyes and huffs as she finally reaches the door. "Geeze." She mutters, wondering who the h*ll could possibly-

"Pizza Delivery!"

The brunette's hand pauses at the knob.

No one ordered pizza.

She furrowed her eyebrows, before cautiously leaning slightly forward to gaze out the peep hole.

But the swimmer could see nothing but a dark silhouette of a tall and slightly lanky figure.

"Hmm," She shrugged, leaning back on her heels before reaching for the door handle once again, this time opening it.

"Um...were you the one who ordered the extra large pizza?"

And immediately, several things set the swimmer's spidey-senses off about this stranger...

But the first and prominent being that the stranger did not in fact have a pizza box anywhere in her vicinity as far as she could see.

"We didn't order any pizza...and you don't have a pizza."

The girl, who couldn't be much older than herself, in front of her grimaced and gave a nervous laughter. "Right...didn't think that one through much, did I?"

"No. You didn't." Narrowing her eyes, the tan girl closely evaluated the tall brunette in front of her.

The girl had on all black and a red beanie atop her head, still smiling with that nervous yet determined look on her face.

"Um..."

"Who are you?"

The 'pizza deliverer' almost looked taken back at the bluntness of the question, but quickly composed herself. "Ah, not one for much subtly are you?"

The swimmer straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well you tell me, you're the one who showed up here claiming to be a pizza delivery person, which you are _clearly _not, and then show up with no pizza."

The taller brunette snickers. "Touché...I guess you can say I didn't exactly...deliver, huh?"

And if there was any time to make the worst joke ever at the worst time ever, it would've been that one.

Ultimately the joke fell flat as the swimmer continued to glare her down.

"O-Kay, not one for many jokes either, got it." The stranger straightens up, face becoming solemn as she held out a hand in a well-mannered fashion. "Right, so I'll just get to it then, I'm Spencer Hastings, I'm looking for a girl by the name of Hanna Marin, do you know her? Did she...move or something?"

There was a pause.

"Wait, wait. _You're_ Spencer?"

"And you are...-?

"_Thee _Spencer!?"

As the girl in front of her became more vocal and high pitched, Spencer flinched, suddenly feeling a lot more tense then she had originally felt just walking up the driveway.

"I-"

"Emily?" Another voice questioned from inside, a disembodied one until she stepped into view beside the other brunette in the archway. "What is with all the yelling?"

She was blonde, and shorter than her, with almost the resemblance of the blonde she was in search for but not nearly as beautiful, in her eyes.

"Who is this?" The blonde seemed to just take note of her outside the door, and as her gaze set on her, Spencer immediately came to the conclusion that the girl was definitely the alpha-women type and probably someone you really didn't want to mess around with.

The blonde's eyes bore into what felt like her soul.

Spencer visibly shivered. Yeah she was definitely not getting on her bad side any time soon.

It was then that the girl, who's name she picked up as Emily, spoke.

She turned her whole body around, going back and forth from the blonde to her, anxiously. "Get this, _this_ is Spencer."

And immediately, the blonde in front of her gaped, then closed her mouth, then gaped again. "Oh my god, What!? _Thee_ Spencer!"

"I know!"

Spencer inhaled, shaking her head, beginning to see a pattern she decided it was time for her to step in. "Okay, I'm sorry. Obviously you two know me but I feel like I'm at a disadvantage here, who are you? And _please_ tell me one of you know where I can find my girlfriend."

A second pause...but this one had so much tension in its silence, Spencer felt as though she were choking...though that was probably mostly due to her racing heart.

_"Girlfriend?"_ It was grounded out and basically spat at her, all from the scary blonde's mouth as her glare set on her, she took a step closer and Spencer almost jumped back. "Do you know what you did? To Hanna? Our best friend. What you're still doing to her? You b-"

"Ali!" Emily reaches for the blonde girl, Alison, and immediately pulls her back into her arms and away from advancing on the taller girl.

_So much for not getting on her bad side_

"Alison, calm down." The swimmer sighs, running a hand through long locks. "Go get Hanna."

"What?" Alison almost looks scandalized at the request, but one look from the brunette beside her and she immediately closes her mouth and starts back the way she came...but something told Spencer the girl didn't lose arguments much, or take them very well when she did.

Watching the blonde disappear from immediate view, Spencer could feel herself and her heart relax just a little more.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Never good being on her bad side, huh?"

The other brunette glared at her.

And Spencer clamped her mouth shut.

_Tough crowd._

...

"Ali, why are you being so weird? Who could possibly-"

"Hanna, just trust me. This is something you _may_ be interested in...just...just prepare yourself, hun. " The blonde steered the other blonde by the shoulders in the direction of the foyer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A clearly skeptical Hanna and Aria, who trailed behind them, questioned in unison.

Alison bit her lips. "Just do it, Hanna." She sighed, then eyed Aria behind them before turning back forward before they finally reached the foyer. "Okay, Hanna. Listen, what you're about to see-"

"Alison, please." The blonde impatiently pulled out of the girl's hands and walked a few more paces forward in view of the front door. "Whatever it is can't be that-"

"Hanna! Wow...you look...I-I mean, well...how-how are you? Thank god, I thought I'd _never_ get in to seeing y..." The tall brunette outside the door rambled, trailing off when she realizes the blonde in question had been frozen in place for the last few seconds. "Uh, Hanna?"

The blonde stepped back. "S..._Spencer_?"

"Uh...hi." The nerdy girl gave a nervous smile, putting her hands behind her back that were visibly shaking.

The other girls in the room looked between them both, in anticipation.

Hanna had told them much about their history together.

So when the blonde finally took steps forward and even closer into the brunette's reach, they all stepped forward protectively.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" It came it harsh, harsher than Hanna had met for it to be, but she was hurt, and just maybe the brunette deserved it.

Spencer flinched. Not knowing what she was expecting, but it definitely not being that. "Uh...pizza delivery?"

"What?"

"Nothing." The brunette quickly dismissed, cursing her internal self. "Nothing, um..." She eyed the three girls eyeing her with mixtures of curiosity, hostility, and suspiciousness before giving her attention back fully on the blonde she'd been waiting for. "May I come in?...and can we talk...alone?"

Both Emily and Alison were the first to protest but Aria shook her head.

"Guys! Guys!" The tiny brunette shouted over their bickering, effectively shutting them up, she sighed. "I think we should leave them alone."

Hesitating whole-heartedly at first, but after several attempts of avoiding Spencer's pleading look from the door, Hanna herself agreed. "Okay, she's right guys."

"Hanna, you _can't_ be serious."

"What happened to no second chances?"

Spencer frowns.

"I know, I know, but we _need_ to talk." The blonde stated to her friends, once again desperately avoiding the brunette standing just outside her door.

"Please, guys." She pleaded again, seeing two out of three of her best friends hesitating to argue.

In the end, it was Aria who had began practically pushing the couple up the stairs at Hanna's request and their irritation, _especially_ Emily's.

It was clear that out of the four girls, her and Hanna were definitely the closest.

And sometimes that met threatening people from time to time.

Both of them could vouch for that.

"Hastings." Emily had finally refused to being pushed, stopping on the top stair. "You hurt my best friend in _any_ way..." She peered down at the uneasy girl. "And I will make your death look like an accident, get me?"

Spencer's eyebrows shot up and Hanna's eyes begged Aria to get the brunette out of there.

Rolling her eyes, the small brunette did as asked, continuing up the stairs and pulling a begrudgingly Emily and Alison behind her.

"Come on, you two..."

...

Once all the girls were gone and out of sight, left was just Hanna and Spencer.

The tension that filled the air before was nothing compared to this.

Crossing her arms over her chest protectively, the first thing the blonde did was clear her throat. "She's kidding."

"I'm _really_ not!"

"Emily!"

Hanna groaned and a small smile took to the Spencer's features.

At least someone else was just as protective over the beautiful blonde as she was.

She sighed. "Hanna..."

"Don't, Spencer. Just..." The blonde turned away from her and began walking away.

Biting her lip, the brunette took that as her cue to follow and seeing as she hadn't been invited in, invited herself in and shut the door behind her before briskly following the girl.

She ended up in the family room as expected and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Why, Spencer? Just tell me." The blonde stood in her personal space, yet close and not too close, gesturing wildly.

"Hanna-"

"What were you even doing at my house that night anyway?"

"Hanna-"

"And why did you have a f*cking gun?"

"Hanna."

"And how could y-"

"Hanna!" The brunette finally yelled, placing her hands on each of her shoulders, and getting the blonde's attention. "Just relax."

There was a pause.

A pause where they just stared into each other's eyes...

Then the blonde shrugged her touch off, moving away to sit on the couch. "Don't tell me to relax, Spencer."

Spencer sighed, running her fingers through dark hair. "Right...I've missed that."

The blonde looked up sharply. "Missed what?"

The older girl chuckled. "_You_, being stubborn." She walked to stand in front of the sitting girl.

Hanna glared.

"_Six _months, Spencer. It's been six months."

The brunette immediately sobered, sighing again. "I know...I know..."

"Do you!? I cried myself to sleep for weeks, week after week, after you left. Not for my dad, not for me, but for _you_ Spencer." The blonde chokes. "And you know what? You didn't deserve it."

"Hanna, please don't..."

"What? You don't want to hear the truth!?" The blonde stood abruptly. "You don't want to hear that I was so..._terrified_ for you that I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, that the only thing that kept me from falling completely apart was the girls and the fact that I had one teeny tiny sliver of hope in my heart that you weren't somewhere dead or locked up!"

"Hanna! Stop! I'm sorry, okay!"

It had slowly became a game of cat and mouse, the shorter girl hitting the brunette and backing her backwards until she fell onto the opposite couch.

"You're sorry!? Do you think that 'sorry' makes up for those six months!? For leaving me without an explanation, Spencer!?" Tears were streaming down the blonde's face as she yelled, possibly waking the neighbors and surely getting the attention of the three girls upstairs, who were probably already listening anyway.

The blonde exhausted herself until she fell onto the couch beside the brunette, sobbing.

Spencer's jaw clenched, and still she cried for her, or better yet because of her.

"How could you...I just thought...if you loved me-"

"Hey! I do love you."

"Do you!?" The blonde turned to face her. "Because if you loved me, you wouldn't have left me Spencer!"

"I left because I had to, Hanna!"

"What do you mean 'you had to'!?"

"I mean..." The brunette's voice softened a considerable amount, standing and walking away, but so her back was facing the upset blonde.

She couldn't stand to see her cry.

"...I had a history...a history that you didn't need to be involved in."

"History?" Behind her, the modern day fashionista tentatively questioned, literally on the edge of where she was sitting.

The ex-field hockey player sighs, spinning abruptly back around on her heels. "Yes, Hanna. A history."

"..."

The blonde rolls her eyes and gives the clueless Spencer an expectant look.

"Well?"

Spencer huffs. "Well...it's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it." The girl opposite her glares.

The brunette rolls her eyes this time, but continues anyways. "I..." She hesitates. "Hanna, I _shot_ a man."

Immediately the blonde's features soften at that tone of voice, she knew that tone of voice. "Spencer...that was purely self defense, you know that-"

"I-I know, I know. I just-" The tall girl breaths through her nose at this, shaking her head. "I...Hanna, he was your father and...and regardless if you hold it against me_, I_ hold it against me."

"Well don't." The girl in question immediately shuts down. "What he did, could've done...Spencer, I was so so grateful for you that night and I never even got to properly thank you for saving me..." The blonde looks about to cry again. "...I'm just...I just don't understand you Spencer-not, like I thought I did..."

Biting her lip, a nervous looking Spencer sighs. "Then ask." She decides to put it all out on the table.

Hanna looks up at her sharply, suspiciously. "What?"

"You heard me." She goes to sit down beside the blonde, a respectful amount of space away. "Ask away."

"So now you're an open book?" The blonde still looks bewildered and upset, and Spencer couldn't really find it in herself to face her.

The guilt overbearing.

"You want the answers bab-Han...just ask." The brunette rubbed her palms together nervously, looking down.

And the blonde could've sworn she heard her whisper. "Any things better than seeing you cry."

Hanna's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay..." She sighs, deciding to settle her gaze on the side of the brunette's face; seeing as she wasn't going to look up at her any time soon. "Why were you at my home that night?"

The answer comes out fairly quick and Spencer finds it a relief that she picked an easy question first. "That's simple, I was actual just coming over to ask if you wanted to hang out."

"How did you get in?" Came the immediate second question.

Spencer closed her eyes. Of course the blonde wasn't going to make it easy.

"...I picked the locks."

"You pick locks?"

"Yes."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde let out a frustrated huff, having gotten no elaboration (purposefully) on the subject.

Yet, she carried on...anyways that wasn't the most important question.

"...why did you have a gun? "

That was.

"It's my dad's." Was the brunette's immediate answer.

Hanna narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the girl from the side of her while Spencer tried desperately not to flinch.

"I didn't ask _who's_ gun it was, I asked why you_ had it_, Spencer."

"..."

_"Spencer."_

This was it.

And If she was going to do this she didn't think she could look at the blonde while doing so, the brunette abruptly stands to walk a little ways away — but an ungiving grip catching her wrist prevented that.

_"Here,_ Spencer."

_D*mnit_

The taller girl reluctantly allows herself to be dragged back down onto the couch.

"Okay...so, like I said it's complicated...complicated as in trouble, trouble as in something I accidentally got involved in-"

The blonde clears her throat and Spencer could swear she was seconds away from sweating. Profusely. Which was never a good sign.

"I had...I used to do drugs." She timidly announces.

And it was safe to say Hanna's reaction was as expected.

"What!?" The blonde stands.

"And I'm in a gang." The ex-jock blurts out yet another confession in her anxious stage before, once again, cursing.

"WHAT!?" Now the blonde looked a mixture of puzzled, on edge, and_ very _much the definition of pissed.

Spencer was quick to correct her mistake. "I-I mean I was, I _was _in a gang."

"Wh-is that supposed to make me feel better! Spencer, I can't believe you, you-you did _drugs_! An-and-" The blonde cuts herself off, taking a deep breath and attempting to calm down before she fainted or utterly attempted to murder Spencer. "How? Just...?" She gestures wildly the brunette's way.

Spencer shook her head, gazing downward. "Listen, without giving away too many details...I told you I just got caught up in some stupid things with the wrong people."

"Yeah, you sure as h*ll did!"

_Clearly_, the blonde was riled up.

"Hanna, _please_."

And the brunette pleaded with not only her words but her eyes, which eventually (after a bit of a stare off) got the other girl to take her original seat beside her again. Unfortunately, even further away.

"Spencer...I don't understand...why? _Why_ would you do all that?_ Gangs? Drugs? _I-I feel like I don't even know you-"

"No, except you _do_ know me." The older girl firmly cuts in, scooting closer, relieved that the blonde girl didn't move away. "I'm Spencer, the same geeky Spencer who tripped over you the very _first_ day I met you and blushed for more hours than I care to admit afterward, then ran into you _again_ and not being able to think of a single word to say, made some horribly, _horribly_ nerdy joke that surprisingly you laughed at...it being filled with at _least_ eighty-nine percent pity on my part."

Hanna could feel the tiniest of smiles trying to assemble it itself onto her features before she attempted to contain herself...but the brunette beside her caught the small action and it encouraged her to keep going.

"I'm the same Spencer, who sometimes can't take her head out of her books long enough to pay any attention whatsoever to the outside world, and yet thankfully I still had a certain extroverted blonde to distract me and pull me back out when I needed it."

This time the blonde contained herself and kept a straight face, but internally she was at war with head and heart.

Seeing no reaction, Spencer continued.

"And the same Spencer who likes to wear beanies instead of hats, likes to read books instead of watching the movie, the same Spencer who likes quiet rooms and not crowded and loud ones...prefers blonde's over brunette's...even if we are complete opposites." The brunette declares her last sentence quietly and almost as an afterthought to herself. "But Hanna, you _already_ knew all that about me, that _is _the real me. I just..." The tall girl begins to trail off, looking distressed.

"You just what, Spence?" The blonde finally speaks after a moment, very aware that her voice had gotten considerably softer in the last few minutes, even though she was supposed to be angry at the girl.

Spencer looks blankly down into blue eyes for a few seconds before snapping out of her stupor, and true to the Hasting's name, she jumps at the chance to explain herself this time. "Okay, It was...it was before I met you. I was going through some thing's with my school work, my parents divorce, I just...I needed an outlet, I needed to feel alive again...the gang and the drugs were supposed to do that for me."

"And it didn't?" Questioned the blonde beside her, now clearly hanging onto each and every word that came from the taller girl's lips and into her ears, trying to get a true understanding of it all.

"No..." The slightly nerdy girl ponders silently, gazing downward to the floor and hanging her head. "No actually it didn't, not at all."

Silence.

Taking the initiative and swallowing slowly while doing so, Hanna reaches over and hesitantly takes the taller girl's hands in her own...at last, finally sort of realizing where the brunette was coming from.

Having initially froze at first contact, Spencer quickly relaxed at the comforting gesture, even going as far as intertwining their fingers.

She looked at their hands together and smiled lightly.

And although Hanna tried desperately not to show it, she did the same.

"But _you_..." The brunette quietly begins, gazing back up at the blonde.

"...you did, Hanna."

"Me? W-what did I do?" The blonde was clearly distracted, snapping out of her daze and looking up at the brunette, baffled.

A small smirk made its way to the corner of the taller girl's lips, looking down and slightly fiddling with their hands together before looking back up, gaze intensifyingly set on the other girl .

"Yeah, you came waltzing, horribly by the way, into my life with no hesitation and changed it forever...and believe me when I say very _few_ people has ever done that, and still _certainly_ not like you had. Hanna, you were...amazing, and just what I needed, just in time...my outlet, the one and only thing I needed to feel alive again, the only thing that I...I_ still _need to feel alive..."

By then both girls could feel the tears building, refusing to let them fall.

Both of them fighting a clearly losing battle.

Hanna, for one, could already feel the tears cascading down her cheeks.

She sighed.

"Spencer...s-so that, this is why you ran away when the police came, why you left me?"

Looking into her eyes, the brunette nods guiltily. "I couldn't...I couldn't risk the police finding me there with you, there's no doubt in my mind that they would try and affiliate you with my mistakes and I couldn't let that happen Hanna, I just-I'm_ not _a bad person Hanna, I'm not really, I'm just-

The ex-jock starts to ramble and Hanna is quick to cut in.

"Hey sh, sh, sh." The blonde takes one hand out of the brunette's to run a shaky hand through blonde locks of hair and sighs again. "I believe you, Spencer."

"W...really?"

"Yes...I know you're not a bad person, I know you...you're just...you were just an over stressed teenager looking for an out, I get that...but you were _reckless _and you were _careless_ Spencer-"

The brunette flinches, looking back downward.

So the blonde reaches out with her free hand and firmly uses her index and middle to lift and turn the brown-eyed girl's head until she was eye level. "And don't you_ dare_ do anything like that again, Spencer...because you know what..." She trails off, gaze determined and...loving.

While being forced to be eye level with the blonde, Spencer closes her eyes, expecting the worse

"I love you, you idiot."

And just like that, the blonde crashes their lips together into a searing, mind-blowing kiss...a kiss Spencer hadn't even registered was happening because she was too shell-shocked, to say the least, at the action.

Eventually, the blonde realized that she wasn't going to get any reaction, went to pull away...but then slowly, but surely, Spencer's lips began to move with her own.

And it was seeing fireworks, movie portraying, marvelous.

A few minutes later, both of them slowly pulled away from each other completely, ragged breathing and bruised lips.

Casually biting her lip and sitting back, the fashionable girl swallowed slowly, eyes roaming all around the room, looking at no particular thing, just skillfully avoiding the taller girl's gaze.

This of course, was no problem for Spencer who also skillfully avoided the blonde's gaze while still trying not to look too astonished and delighted at what just occurred.

"Ahem, so...that was nice."

"Yep."

Hanna bites her nails and Spencer can't stop tapping her foot, both of them not knowing exactly what to say.

Basically,

A.W.K.W.A.R.D

Thankfully not five seconds later, not being able to stand the silence a second longer, Spencer takes note of a familiar material the blonde was wearing on top of her head and points it out with no true purpose other than to make the awkward situation less awkward.

"Soooo...I see you kept the hat and actually wore it." She gestures upwards at the black beanie sitting atop the blonde's head, matching her own, though it was red.

"Um, yeah..." For a second, the other girl almost looks put out but continues. "...what else did you think I'd do with it?"

The brunette gives a small noncommittal shrug. "I dunno, throw it away...burn it."

"I thought about it." The blonde admits, a little sheepish.

Spencer grimaces.

"I...I really _am_ sorry, you know?"

Hanna looks over at her with softened features and reaches out with no hesitation to stroke at the girl's cheek. "I know, Spencer...just promise me, _no _more gangs,_ no_ more illegal matters; and definitely, _no_ more drugs."

"I promise." Spencer instantly concedes and doesn't think twice about it.

"Then, I forgive you."

"Really?" The brunette's voice is filled with so much hope that the blonde couldn't help but lean back over and leave a peck at the corner of the taller girl's lips, just a centimeter off of touching her lips completely.

"Yes, really..." She answers, much to Spencer's relief. "..._but._"

The brunette feels the dread pool into her stomach as the blonde leans in real close.

"...if you think I'm going to let you get off that easily, Hastings, you have another thing coming, so be prepared to do some _serious_ a** kissing later."

And immediately Spencer feels her heart return to its normal speed.

The brunette's face lights up with merriment. "Wouldn't expect any less, Marin."

She smiles. Big.

And Hanna's sure she's sure, her own face reflects the same look. "I love you." She admits.

"I love you too." The brunette brings their hands up and leaves a quick kiss on the back of the blonde's. "So we're good?"

"We're..." The blue-eyed girl hesitates. "we'll get there." Then she gives their hands a comforting squeeze.

Spencer simply nods. "I'll take it."

Then they smile and start leaning in again...

"Ahem." Someone clears their throat.

Hastily pulling away from each other, both Spencer and Hanna reluctantly cut eye contact with each other to look up at the source of where the noise came from.

Spencer flushed.

"Emily..." Hanna groans, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Oh, why wasn't I invited to the party?"

"Emily-"

"No, I'm just saying if you two were going to sit down here and make out with each other-"

"_Em_." A third voice interrupted with authority, and almost immediately, the brunette's mouth clamped shut and she looked like a kicked puppy. "Stop embarrassing them."

It was then that they noticed the other two in the room.

Spencer realized it was the blonde who spoke, Alison, she came up beside the athletic girl and linked their arms together.

"Come on, killer." She drags the brunette over to the couch opposite of them, and a tinier brunette follows suit.

As they passed them, Spencer took the time to lean over. "Do I need to be jealous of this 'friend' of yours, Emily?" She whispers.

The blonde scoffs. "Yeah, right. Emily and I are just best friends, believe me, she's head over heels, cuckoo for her coco puffs, crazy in love, wired-"

The brunette snickers. "I get it, Han."

The blonde nods, humming. "She's dating Alison, by the way."

Spencer nods. "That explains it then."

Hanna's eyebrows lower. "Explains what?"

"So-" The other blonde in the room suddenly interrupts, all attention directed to her. "As you know we are Hanna's best friends...and obviously you two have made up, so we just have a couple of questions."

"Guys..." Hanna rolled her eyes before placing her head in her hands.

The three of them chose to ignore it.

"What are your intentions with _our_ Hanna, Spencer?"

Spencer's eyes widened a little, they were really going to this. "Um..."

The brunette feels trapped all of a sudden, and as if she knew what was going on in her head and read her thoughts, Hanna reaches out and gently catches the brunette's wrist with her hand, looking up at her friends.

"Guys, can we please do this later? Spencer _just_ came back. I promise you'll have plenty of time to 'interrogate' her another day." She begins to roll her eyes, but then begins to ponder about her last statement.

And as if this time Spencer read her thoughts, she removed her wrist from the blonde's hand and placed her own in, squeezing gently and staring into her eyes. "Yeah, they will."

Hanna smiles.

But out of the corner of her eye, Spencer could see, or better yet, feel, her girlfriend's friends mistrustful gazes on her. Which she _knew_ she rightfully deserved...

...but she wasn't about to give up on winning them over just yet.

She picks her phone up from beside her on the couch and moves it in the air.

"So uh...pizza anyone?"

And almost instantaneously:

"If you're buying, I'm eating."

"Always."

"Thank _god_, someone said it."

"Now _this_ is why I fell in love with you."

And just like that, she's sure she's at least won eighty-eight percent of them over.

Spencer internally smirks.

_Hastings for the win._

She should know after all, after her much, much time spent with Hanna: The fastest way to a girl's heart is through her stomach. She thinks this with one hand interlocked with Hanna's and the other dialing.

...she also knows that this was only the beginning of something very beautiful.

The five spent the rest of that night talking, lounging, eating, and watching movies without a care in the world.

None of them mentioning anything about cops or how Spencer planned to work things out now that she was back.

After all they had plenty of time to talk about that later.

Because one thing was for sure, Spencer planned on sticking around, for a_ long _time.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Peace! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please Enjoy! **

**Oneshot: Based on another idea I had, basically, Spencer and Hanna are arguing and get stuck in an elevator...with a pregnant woman...who** **just so happens to be going into labor. **

"Did we really have to go into that last store?"

"Yes! Spencer, for the last time, I told you I needed some more of the good stuff."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

_Ding!_

"...plus, your face was _really_ hilarious when we first walked in." The blonde giggled. "How did you _not_ know what Victoria Secret was?"

Spencer groaned, trying desperately not to play-back to thirty minutes ago. "Yes well, as pleased as I am that you're so amused." The older girl starts sarcastically, while stepping into the elevator. "I am never going shopping with you again." She finishes.

Hanna follows her into the elevator in stride, clearly amused. "Oh stop it, you said that last time Spence. And yet here we are." The blonde does the honor of pressing the button to go up to the first floor before moving to the back of the lift and settling back onto the railing as the doors close.

Looking up, she realizes that the brunette is still fixing her with a glare.

The lift starts to move upward.

"Okay look, I'm sorry you had to come with me today because Aria is getting ready for her date tonight with Ezra, and Alison is spending the day with her dad, and _Emily_ hates shopping as much as you do, but come on, you can't say you didn't get anything out of it...can you?"

Spencer raises both eyebrows. "Can't I?" She questions back incredulously, the countless amount of bags in her arms shaking as the elevator does so.

The younger girl rolls her eyes, losing her patience. "You know, with your complaining, this hasn't exactly been a day at the amusement park for me either Spence, okay? I just..." The blonde sighs somberly, fiddling with her nails.

Spencer's face immediately becomes solemn.

"What?"

"Nothing." The clearly upset set girl grumbles.

The brunette frowns, eyebrows furrowing. "Hanna, wh-"

_Ding!_

Spencer huffs, and Hanna crosses her arms as the elevator doors open, beginning to step out first before-

"Wait." Spencer takes a look around before concluding. "This isn't our floor."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde settles back into the elevator. "Great..."

"Hey, when'd this become about you complaining, I'm the one that was dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn to come down here."

"Yeah, well you know what Spencer, you can-"

"Wait! Wait! Hold the elevators!"

Automatically, the brunette of the two reached out a hand, keeping the elevator doors from closing, just as a figure emerged from behind the partially opened metal doors.

A figure that just so happened to be a very pregnant, middle aged woman.

"Thank you so much." The woman practically breaths, relieved and out of breath, giving both of them a huge smile.

"No worries." Spencer offers a tight smile and Hanna nods.

"First floor?" The blonde questions.

"Yes."

The doors close and once more the three are thrown into silence.

A tensioning silence, Spencer was sure the woman could feel, but couldn't find it in herself to really care about whilst shooting looks over to a certain blonde on the other side of the elevator who wouldn't return her gaze.

Sighing, the brunette accepted her fate (for the moment) and leaned back against the elevator railing grimly, counting the seconds that ticked by.

"Mmmmm."

A pained moan was the only thing that had her looking back up.

"Um, ma'm?"

The woman looked back at her with a tight smile. "Oh, I'm fine, sweetie. Just a little stomach pain, nothing major." She waved a hand, then turned back to face the elevator doors.

Spencer rose her eyebrows at that, briefly making eye contact with the blonde across the elevator before she stubbornly glanced away from her.

"Right..." She sighed, for what felt like her thousandth time, leaning her head back against the back wall once again.

"Mmmmm."

This time, both girls ignored the noise, figuring it was just an insignificant stomach pain like the woman had promised...

...but what they couldn't ignore was the small elevator abruptly beginning to shake...

...and then the lights going out.

"Ah! What the h*ll is going on!? Spencer!" Hanna shrieks in the now dark and shaking elevator.

Trying to find her footing and balance, said brunette squints into the dark while gripping the railing behind her.

"Han!" She drops the shopping bags all at once, all over the elevator floor in her trepidation to get to the blonde.

Both girls instinctually grasps ahold of each other's hands with a tight grip, pulling each other closer.

"What's going on!?" The blonde yells frightened over the noise, holding onto the taller girl.

"I-I don't know, I don't know." Spencer mumbles into the blonde's ear, tightening her grip around her. "It's probably just-"

And then the elevator stops shaking. Just like that.

Slowing releasing each other from their embrace as the lights flickered back on, both teenagers had their eyebrows raised in relief and uncertainty.

"Huh..guess it was just a little-"

"Oh god!"

Jumping in fear, the girl's heads immediately snapped to the very back of the elevator and down to the floor.

"Eeeee!"

"Ma'm, that is _way_ more of you then either of us wanted to see!"

Both of them yelped in unison, turning away.

The woman was laid down, legs spread _wide_ open, (mind you, she was wearing a dress) and breathing labored, not to mention the small pool of water at her feet.

"Its coming!"

"What! Wh-Ma'm are you okay!?" Spencer cries, ever the respectful one, but still not daring a look her way.

"N-no! No, the bab-babies coming!"

**"WHAT!?" **The two girls scream in unison for their second time, upping the volume along with the fear.

With both of them frozen in shock, Spencer was the first to snap out of it. "No, no, no, no, no, no." She rushed to the elevator controls, repeatedly pressing every button. "You have _got_ to be kidding!" She turns back around to see her girlfriend freaking out just as much as herself.

"Oh god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"_Not_ helping, Han!" The brunette takes to pacing the small area in front of the elevator doors, something she frequently did when stressed.

"Well neither are you!" Both girls cover their ears, flinching as the pregnant woman lets out yet another pain-filled scream, surpassing both of their own. "Agh! We just _had_ to take the elevators, didn't we Spencer!?"

On cue, said girl stopped her pacing. "Hanna, we just walked around the mall for ten straight hours, with _me_ carrying all the bags!_ H*ll yes _we were taking the elevat-"

"Eeeeeeeee!"

Yet another loud shriek interrupted their screaming match when another contraction hit, and this time both teenagers matched the scream, moving in closer to each other.

But when the contraction eased and the woman's screaming stopped, the blonde's continued.

"Hanna!" Spencer placed both hands on the girl's shoulders. "Hanna!" The brunette practically corners the shorter girl to the elevator railing, but she wouldn't stop screaming.

So she shut her up the best way she could. "Shhhh." She protested before covering the blonde's mouth with her own, and swallowing her screams.

Instantly, the girl opposite of her quiets down. "Mmm..." She moans into the kiss, taking the liberty of deepening it further.

And after a couple seconds, the brunette pulled away, both of them breathless. "Okay?"

Swallowing slowly, Hanna nodded silently, still a little in shock.

"Good." Then that's when the blonde realized that the other girl was shaking. "Because both of us can't freak out here."

"Spencer?"

Said girl shakes her head, rubbing the back of her neck that she was sure was sweating by now. "God why, _why_ today...can't we just..." She gives the elevator doors a longing look, like she was about to pry the doors open before her head shakes again. "Wait, no, no, no, we can't, we can't."

"Okay, woah Spence, hey." The blonde wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck without any resistance from her. "We have to get it together Spencer, for _her_." She chanced a glance over to said woman, lying on the floor, breathing harshly, and seemingly in the middle of contractions.

Looking down at her, Spencer licks her lips, panic and nerves all over her face, as a single bead of sweat trickles down from her hairline.

Hanna uses her finger to wipe the sweat away, getting more and more nervous at the sight of it. "Oh god, you're really nervous...come on, Spence, you can't do this to me, I can't do this without you, please." The blonde pleads.

"I..."

"Please, Spencer...you're a Hastings, remember? Hastings don't quit."

The brunette freezes for a second at this before biting her lip, and then letting out a long sigh. "Da*mit...okay, okay. I can do this." She steps out of Hanna's hold on her. "I can do this." She repeats, wiping her hands down her jeans.

Yet another contraction hit, causing the woman to scream, and this time Spencer moved toward the noise, kneeling beside her. "Ma'm, you're going to be okay." She began to rack her brain for info, looking up at the younger girl. "When.. when my mom's friend was in labor, I-I read this file on-on pregnancy at the hospital, it was... 'Valuable Information On How To Deliver A Baby'!"

"S-so what you're saying i-is you can deliver this baby?"

Looking down, Spencer bites her lip. "I...yes." She nods, then looks back up at Hanna for assurance, the blonde gives her a thumbs up in return, trying not to show her own nervousness. "Yes, I can." She repeats, more confidently this time.

And for a moment, the stranger smiles. "Good...because its coming! Right nowwww!" She yells again, clearly in more pain then the last time, excruciating pain, before grabbing hold of the nearest hand and squeezing. _Hard_.

Spencer starts in pain and alarm, and it's clear in her eyes as she moves, but another hand in her own halts her.

"Han..."

"Spencer Hastings, don't you _dare_, you are a Hastings." The blonde uses her other hand to point a stern finger at her, before kneeling down right beside her and giving her a meaningful look of encouragement and a slight nod. "You can do this."

Spurred on, said Hastings nods back. "Right, I can do this...I can do this..." Looking back at the woman, she nods again. "Okay, I'm going to..."

**[ Two Hours Later ] **

"You girls did great, she was lucky you two were there." The paramedic nodded at them, giving them a small smile before turning away. "Alright, let's go boys."

Spencer sighs, watching them roll the still pregnant woman away on a stretcher, waving at them."_Two_ whole friggin' hours and no baby." She exclaimed grouchily, waving back before picking up the heavy shopping bags from the floor.

The blonde beside her laughed."Okay, come on." She clung on to the irate brunette's arm and pulled her away. "You did good, Spence." She added softly. "Way too smart for your own good, as usual."

Above her, said girl snickered. "Yeah?"

"Yes." The younger girl smiled, holding eye contact. "The girls aren't going to believe this."

They stopped in an archway and the blonde looked up at the taller girl with a smirk. "Stairs or elevator?"

She laughed as the darker haired girl practically dragged her over to the stairwell.

"Hey, Han?"

"Yeah?"

The brunette abruptly stopped them on the first stair and pulled away from the blonde. "What did you mean earlier?"

She was given a bewildered look. "..."

"We were arguing and you said it hasn't exactly been 'a day at the amusement park' for you either, and then you paused...what weren't you telling me?"

"Oh...that."

"Yeah, that."

"Spencer..." The blonde looks down...then looks back up at her with an unreadable expression. "I guess...I guess, I just wanted a way to spend more time with you since you've been so busy lately, okay?" She grumbles lamely, looking down.

"...what?"

The blonde huffs. "I know, it's stupid, and I see you everyday but it's just-"

"Hanna..." Spencer cuts off, eyebrows furrowed. "Babe...why didn't you tell me, you know I would've made time for you."

Hanna looks back up. "I _do_ know that Spencer, and that's the problem. You're studying for the SAT's, I know how much you really care about it, and you really don't need_ me _distracting you from tha-"

"Hey, hey, hey." The brunette softly interrupts her yet again, this time dropping the bags in her arms. "I don't get to tell you who you get to spend your time with and how, just like you don't get to tell me." She moves closer to the blonde. "And yeah, you _do_ distract me, but I love that about you, makes me feel all warm and _fuzzy_ inside." The brunette scrunches her nose playfully and Hanna giggles, dimples in all.

Spencer smiles back. "You're beautiful." She taps the blonde's nose, before taking her hands. "Han, I love you, and I care about you, okay? Way more than some stupid SAT's, it's_ not _stupid that you feel this way, I'm so so sorry that I've been so distracted lately." She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the younger girl and Hanna returns the embrace wholeheartedly.

"I've missed you." She just barely hears the blonde quietly whimper into her shoulder. "And that back there was really terrifying." She lets out a shaky breath.

"I've missed you too...and you're right, that was pretty terrifying." The brunette chuckles, pulling away slightly, holding the blonde's face in her hands and wiping away a stray tear with her finger. "Aw..babe, are you crying?" Her lips quirked up into an amused smile.

"No!" The blonde cries, taking note of the older girl's amusement. "Shut up." She pushes her away, wiping the rest of her tears on her own.

Spencer snickers, bouncing back. "I love you, you know, blondie?" She re-wraps her arms around her girlfriend, and this time Hanna doesn't resist.

"I love you too." She grins happily.

"And I will make it up to you, in any way you want."

"_Any_ _way_?" The blonde raises her eyebrows. "Even with another shopping trip such as this one?"

This time it was Spencer's turn to let out a shaky sigh, color draining from her face, but she nods. "Yep." It's all but squeaked out and the brunette instantly regrets it at seeing the blonde's devious expression, but a promise was a promise.

She shakes her head before re-lifting the bags at her feet and walking ahead.

Except Hanna moves with her, leaning up to press a kiss to the brunette's jaw line while looping an arm through her's and leaning against her, clearly amused.

"Oh relax Spencer, I'll bring Alison next time, geez, how does that sound?"

The brunette almost instantaneously relaxes, sighing in relief.

"Sounds like..._not_ being stuck in an elevator with a pregnant woman in labor for almost three hours."

"So, good?"

"So, _great_."

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Review. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yet another one-shot chapter, hope you enjoy. **

**One-shot: Idea I had, Spencer's tired because her coach has been working her too hard, Hanna attempts to take care of her throughout their day.**

"...and so Mona says that-Spencer!"

Hanna is in the middle of one of her long and drawn out daily rants when she realizes that her girlfriend isn't paying any attention at all, as a matter a fact, she was sleeping.

The brunette was literally slumped against the lockers, eyes closed.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the sight of her usually attentive girlfriend, then proceeded to slam her open locker door closed right in front of the taller girl's face.

"hu-!" Spencer comes to with a surprised yelp and jump due to the loud noise.

With one glare at the blonde in front of her, she tiredly rubs her eyes and yawns with a hand over her mouth. "Seriously, Hanna?"

Hanna shakes her head. "What's going on with you today, Spence? Are you feeling, okay?" She reaches a hand up to feel at the brunette's forehead, but Spencer catches her hand midway there with a sudden irritated look on her features.

"You know what? You are like the fifth person today to ask me that. I'm. fine. Geez." The brunette closes her eyes, leaning back to rest against the locker yet again.

Hanna raises an interested eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, but did you just snap at me?"

Immediately, as if realizing what she's just said, Spencer's eyes snap back wide open.

"Well?"

The brunette groans, rubbing her face. "Ugh...Im sorry. I'm just-I need to go home, I am so frickin' tired, Han." She looks at the blonde through her eyelashes, half asleep, and already beginning to start slouching back against the lockers once again— her position heart wrenchingly pitiful.

Hanna sighs, dropping her crossed arm stance. "Okay, come on." She slides her fingers into Spencer's own longer ones.

Said girl grumbles tiredly after realizing she was being dragged away from where she had been uncomfortably trying to sleep. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where you can sleep properly."

"Mmm, but class starts in like five minutes..." The brunette half-heartedly complains, dragging her feet. "I hav...I have to-"

"Sh, shhh, Spence." The blonde tightens her grip on the other girl's hand and eventually drags her through a familiar heavy wooden door.

**...**

"Mmm..."

Hanna snickers softly watching her favorite brunette begin to flutter her eyes open and look around confused.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Shh...you're in the nurses office, sweetie." The blonde runs her fingers through dark tresses. "And if you're wondering why you're so comfortable, its because you're on an _actual_ mattress."

"Why? How?" The older girl still questions slowly, still seemingly oblivious to the world around her.

Hanna smiles. "Well, _why_ is because clearly you need the rest and_ how_ is well um...I-I may have told the nurse you had well...explosive gonorrhea."

_"What!?"_ The brunette suddenly yells, sitting up and disrupting more than a few other people who were in the nurses office, earning them both several annoyed looks.

Hanna laughs. "Baby, I was kidding. I just told her you were tired, she was totally fine with you crashing here for a couple of periods." She gently pushes the taller girl back down onto the mattress, before standing up herself. "But I for one have to go, I'm already late for second period."

"Nooo..." Spencer reaches out a long arm and catches the shorter girl's wrist. "Don't go." She whines tiredly, eyes closed.

Hanna giggles. "Aww..." The blonde regretfully kisses the brunette on the cheek, goodbye. "You're cute, Spence, but I do have to go, Ms. Holloway will kill me if I miss another test in her class, and believe me, I'll kill _myself_ If I have to sit through another one of her sixteen hundred hour lectures about it."

"Nooo...don't kill yourself, who's going to go stargazing with me when all the pretty stars are out again."

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Really feelin' the love there, Spence." The younger girl pats the brunette's head, amused. "I love you, and I have to go." She kisses the athlete's cheek once more, before making her way to the door.

She only turns when she hears a slight snore from behind her, and snorts.

The blonde had to admit, a delirious and drowsy Spencer was an adorable one...

The brunette was already slumbering away, peacefully.

The late bell rings.

Hanna shakes her head, clambering out the door.

She _really_ had to start getting to class on time.

**[ Two Hours Later ]**

"So she just...fell asleep?"

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Mmhm."

"Why?"

The blonde shrugs, leaning forward over her desk. "Well thats the thing, Em. She's so out of it, I don't even think she could give me a straight answer if she wanted to." She whispers to the brunette, just barely listening to the teacher in the background yammering on and on about...something. "I'll just have to talk to her when shes not _dreaming of me_." She sighs wistfully.

"Ha!" Emily snickers. "Its cute that you still think Spencer dreams of anything but whats written in her textbooks-" Hanna rolls her eyes. "_But_, on a lighter note, heres your chance, she just walked in."

Furrowing her eyebrows, the blonde turns around.

"Walked in" was a bit of an understatement, the brunette more like dragged herself in, immediately slumped down in the first free desk she saw, and laid her head down in her arms.

Hanna cursed. "You've _got_ to be kidding me, what is she doing here? She isn't supposed to be back in class until she felt better."

Emily scoffs. "You know Spencer, she's relentless."

Hanna frowns. "She's supposed to be _asleep_."

"Mm...yeah well at least we know coffee is useless."

Everyone knew regular coffee didn't even begin to compare to Spencer's coffee, and no one wanted to know how she made that.

Hanna smiles a little.

"Emily, Hanna."

The sound of their teacher's voice immediately snaps the blonde out of her daze.

"Do you two have something you want to share with the class?"

"Um, no ma'm."

"No ma'm."

Both of them smile innocently as the woman glares them down.

"Good, now as I was saying..."

Hanna rolls her eyes.

_Why were teacher's so bitter?_

**...**

**[ Lunch ]**

"Aww...you two are so cute." A voice makes themselves known, rather loudly, sitting themselves down at the lunch table across from Hanna and Spencer.

"Shhh." The blonde puts a finger to her mouth, while at the same time rubbing up and down Spencer's back, who had her head down on the table, still trying to catch some z's.

And seeing as she refused to go back to the nurses office, Hanna was currently trying to be the best girlfriend she could be and make the environment around them as sleep comfortable as ever.

Aria gives her a sympathetic look. "Still tired, huh?"

"Yeah, and I _still_ have no idea what it is." The blonde sighs frustratedly, moving a stray piece of hair out of the sleeping girls' face. "Poor baby...what in the h*ll has you so out of it today?"

All of a sudden a huge almost ten pound textbook is being slammed down onto the table, followed by a certain one hundred and ten pound swimmer. "So get this-"

"Emily!" Hanna shouts vexatiously, coaxing a grumpy Spencer back to sleep, while at the same time Aria lets out- "Well hello to you too."

The swimmer rolls her eyes, waving a hand in the air. "Alison just totally blew me off."

"What? Why?" Aria questions, and all of a sudden both the blonde and her are very interested in what the brunette has to say.

"Okay, so listen, this morning Alison and I are laying in bed righ-"

"She slept over?" Hanna interrupts in a very-well _Hanna_ fashion, eyebrow wiggle and all.

Aria laughs, while Emily glares.

"Not the point, Han."

"Sorry, sorry, go on."

"Okay. So we're laying in bed, both awake, everything completely fine, and just as I'm about to get up, I hear 'Emily, be honest, if you were to change one thing about my appearance, what would it be?'"

Both girl's grimace. "oooohhh."

"Yeah, right I know. So I say-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you actually answered her." Aria cuts in incredulously.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "What'do you mean? Of course I answered, I couldn't have _not _answered her."

"Yes!" Hanna exclaims loudly and as if it were obvious, gaining herself a moan of protest from Spencer. "Yes Emily, that is _exactly_ what you should've done." The blonde repeats a considerable amount quieter, but nevertheless passionate.

"Well then, oracle of all knowing, tell me, what was I supposed to do in replacement of that then?" The swimmer questions sarcastically and Aria mutters an "Oh no" under her breath.

"Was that sarcasm?" The blonde takes her hands off the sleeping brunette to cross her arms and glare at the other. "Because now i'm thinking, maybe you don't need my help."

"Guys, chill." Something catches Aria's eye. "And Hanna, just tell Emily what she did wrong. Bye." In seconds, the tiny brunette was making her way across the cafeteria and into the vicinity of one, Mr. Ezra Fitz.

Both Emily and Hanna roll their eyes.

The blonde sighs. "Okay, look Emily, though I'm grateful that you came to me with this problem." She leans over and knocks on the swimmer's forehead. "You're an idiot." She leans back. "You never provide an answer to that question, because there _is no_ right answer, I should know."

Emily just gives her a look of disbelief.

"Its true. Just ask Spencer."

The brunette scoffs. "Oh yes, I'll ask _Spencer_, about relationship problems."

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Yes, Emily, because unlike yourself, Spencer knows what to say and what not to say, taught her myself." The blonde smiles proudly.

"You're such a _wonderful_ girlfriend." The swimmer mockingly smiles. More sarcasm that Hanna chose to ignore for the moment.

"Shhh." The blonde moves in closer, tapping the still half-asleep Spencer on the shoulder.

"Mmm..."

"Hey babz...figuratively speaking, if a girl were to ask whoever she's in a relationship with, let's call them _person E_, what they would change about her if they could, well what then does said person E say?" She whispers into the brunette's ear.

This gains her yet another groan in protest from the half-asleep girl who doesn't even bother to open her eyes.

Emily snorts. "See Hanna, Spencer's barely competent about these things when shes wide awake, she couldn't possibly answer that n-"

"That's easy, person E doesn't say anything at all, they do anything and everything in their power to get out of the situation, ultimately avoiding it." Spencer answers exhaustively, almost robotically, before promptly falling back to sleep, just narrowly missing hitting her head on the side of the table ( had Hanna not moved the brunette's arms in time).

Hanna grins victoriously while Emily gapes.

The blonde may not know a lot of things but dam*nit if she didn't know her own girlfriend, she lightly pats her on the head and leaves a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks babe." She whispers into the brunette's ear while Spencer only burrows her face further into her arms.

"Wh..." Emily gives up with a sigh, realizing that this was Spencer after all. The swimmer groans. "Great..."

"You see Emily, and I'm going to say this real slow like so you understand what I'm saying when I say, you never, I repeat, _never,_ answer with _any_ sort of response when a woman asks you what you would change about her...now what was her reaction?"

"Why?"

The blonde shrugs nonchalant, feigning non-interest. "Just curious."

The swimmer sighs, slouching where she sat. "Well she left, like immediately after that, and didn't even bother picking me up for school this morning, so I had to walk."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Hanna takes pity on her best friend and lays a comforting hand on hers. "I'm real sorry about that, Em." Something catches the blonde's eye. "But hey, it looks like she just walked in, going to talk to her?"

Immediately the brunette's head snaps in the direction of her favorite blonde.

She bites her bottom lip nervously. "Well you seem to know everything about this, should I?" The swimmer distractedly questions the other blonde, never taking her eyes off Alison.

Hanna rolls her eyes, already knowing she had made up her mind to go up and talk to her. "Well, if I were you, I would give her some time-"

Not even before the blonde could finish her sentence, was Emily already up and out of her seat, making her way to her girlfriend's side, and cutting her way through the lunch line.

The blonde sighs wistfully. "And there she goes, our little bird, they grow up so fast don't they?" She whirls around to face Spencer...who was indeed_ still _sleeping.

"Ugh! Spence, ." She begins to poke continuously at the brunette's arm.

Spencer just groans, moving one hand to swat the blonde's away. "Mm...stop it, Han."

"But I'm so bored without you." Hanna whines, pouting, but the brunette isn't moved, nor does she actually move.

The blonde huffs. "Fine." She picks up her fork and begins to play with her food.

"..."

"Hey Spence? If you could change one thing about _my_ physical appearance, what would it be?"

Spencer abruptly starts to snore, _loudly_, indicating that the brunette had actually heard her.

"Spencer!"

It continues, and the blonde laughs, using her fork to stab into whatever disgusting mystery meat they were serving that day.

"Good answer."

**...**

**[ Library ] - [ Free Period ]**

"Spencer!"

"Wh-! where am I!? H-how did I-"

"Shhhhhh." Someone from a nearby table shushed, glaring at the the blonde who had yelled and the brunette who had sat up abruptly at the loud noise. "Some people are trying to study." She glares, then goes back to her book.

Hanna rolls her eyes, before turning back to a still out of it looking Spencer, wincing. "Sorry, Spence. I called your name like ten times."

"Why?" The brunette rubs her eyes, staring at the blonde's blurry image.

"Um, because we have that big test next period?" The blonde gives her a 'what the h*ll?' look. "Remember? You've been talking about this for like two weeks now, Spence."

"Test?" The brunette repeats, sounding about three years old.

"Yeah Spence, a test. You know the thing with the papers...and the questions...and the-"

"Y-yeah. I know what a test is, Han." The older girl responds, placing her head in her hands, and trying to think through her clouded brain. "I just..." She yawns. "I didn't know, that we...that we..." Face in hands, the brunette starts to fall back to sleep.

"Woah, okay, Spencer."

The blonde snaps in front of her face and the brunette immediately sits up, looking downright pitiful.

"Okay, Spencer, you have to go home. You're not okay."

"No, I am. I am, I'm just t..tired." The brunette's head slowly descends down onto the table in front of her again.

"Spencer..." The blonde begins gently. "...earlier, Alison mentioned to me that you got kicked out of class for sleeping, was that true?"

She gets an unclear grunting noise that she assumed was a yes.

"Exactly how many classes have you been kicked out of today?" She asks, picking the brunette's head up from her arms, hoping she would hear her own words and it would get through to her.

Spencer squints, frowning. "...two, maybe three, I don't..." The tall girl does a sort of shrugs before curling herself back into her arms with her eyes closed.

"Wow..." Hanna slowly let the shock wash over her. "Well...do you wanna study?"

"No." The brunette groans.

And it was barely comprehensible, but the blonde heard it.

All the signs were there:

Spencer could barely keep her eyes open.

She's gotten kicked out of more than one class that day, and she didn't even seem to care.

And now, she didn't want to study.

Something was seriously wrong.

Hanna narrowed her eyes. "Spencer, why are you so tired?"

"Time...coach...too muc...practice."

"Your coach?" The blonde had to admit she was a little peeved, she grabbed the brunette's hand, swinging them up from the table.

"Hey..."

Ignoring the protest, Hanna grabbed their bags. "Come on, we're going to go find Em."

**...**

And it wasn't long before the blonde finally found her, the brunette was making out with Alison at their lockers. Surprise, surprise.

"Ah, good, you two made up." She interrupted, causing them to pull away from each other, which anyone could tell they weren't to happy about, but Hanna couldn't find it in herself to care at that moment.

She was on a mission.

"Emily, hi. I need you-" She grabbed the swimmer's wrist, pulling her closer. "To come with me." She turns to Alison. "And Alison, _please_, watch Spencer while I'm gone, thanks." She quickly leaves a bewildered Alison behind with a no-doubt unaware Spencer and no explanation, while dragging Emily behind her.

She thinks if the brunette wasn't so sleep deprived and fully conscious she would've taken offense to that, but as it was, she wasn't, and the blonde really didn't need her getting into anymore trouble.

"Hanna, where are we going?" She hears the swimmer protest behind her.

"Your swim coach is Spencer's field hockey coach, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

**...**

"_So_, I just told him what was going on, and he totally just gave me and Spence a pass to go home, well technically just Spencer, but I told him I was her ride." Hanna winks at the blonde in the passenger seat, gripping the wheel as she weaves her way through traffic. "And then you two came along."

The blonde, plus Aria and Alison are all hauled up in Spencer's car, with said brunette stretched out in the back seat, snoring softly, barely giving poor Aria any space to sit, and having Spencer's long legs pulled onto her lap wasn't exactly what she would call cozy.

"You know I find that very surprising, the way Em talks about their coach, you'd think he was the grim reaper or someone." Alison reciprocates from the front seat, eyebrows raised.

Hanna laughs. "Ha, tell Em, it's a blonde thing." They both smile, the driving blonde taking a hand off the wheel momentarily to meet Alison's in a knowledgeable high five.

"Ha, that's true. You know it's too bad she couldn't skip with us." The taller blonde pouts a little.

"Speaking of that, I would just like to say that I don't condone this skipping school thing."

Both Hanna and Alison roll their eyes simultaneously at their tiny friend.

Its Hanna who responds. "Well Aria, it's not like Alison and I would've gotten very far off school property without you and your _great_ track record."

"So what you're saying is that you two were just using me?"

"Yeah." "Of course not." Both blondes speak in unison.

This time it was Aria to roll her eyes. "Thanks guys." She smiles grimly.

"Mm...where...are we?" A voice grumbles from the backseat and beside Aria.

"Aw, Spence. We're taking you home, so you can rest, sweetie." The tiny brunette rubs up and down the tall girl's legs to soothe her back to sleep, her empathy showing for her.

The sound of the brunette's voice was small and actually heartbreaking, she wasn't even sick and she sounded miserable.

Overlooking from the front seat and in the rear view mirror, Hanna quirks an eyebrow. "Er, actually Ar, she's coming to mine. No ones home and if we go to Spence's there's no telling who'll be there, and you know how her parents are, they'll send her right back." The blonde decides not to comment on what she just saw.

She knew 'team Sparia' were just mutual friends, Spencer's assured her many times, but the blonde's still not convinced that they didn't have even the_ slightest_ bit of something going on at one time or another.

Alison purses her lips. "You know this one time, I skipped school and no one was home, mind you, this was _before_ Emily, so me and this guy-"

"Guy?"

"Aaron Blackburn, Hollis attendee." The blonde smirks smugly, crossing her legs.

Hanna went wide eyed instantly. "Hollis!? Now way!"

"Hanna!" "Hanna!" Both Aria and the blonde whisper/yell at the same time, both from different reasons.

Alison, because the other blonde had just interrupted her story for her second time.

And Aria because she seemed to had forgotten the sleeping Spencer in the back, she watches as the perturbed brunette shifts, upset in her half asleep state.

"Sorry." Hanna directs to Alison. "Sorry, Spence." She whispers, though pointless, then turns her attention back on the other blonde. "Go on."

Alison's happy to.

"Anyways, so he comes over right, and we're kissing, you know, the usual things, when he starts to get undressed-"

"Woo! Is it hot in here?" Hanna begins to fan herself.

"Hanna! I swear to god if you don't let me finish this story..."

"_Okay_, okay, that was the last one, I promise." Hanna swears, making a show of zipping her lips.

"Good, so anyway, once he does that, I'm totally on board. Soon we're upstairs, rolling around on my bed, when..." The blonde trails off for dramatic effect, leaving both Hanna and Aria in suspense.

"When, what? When, what?" Hanna impatiently questions, both her and Aria on the edge of their seats...well except, the blonde takes her hands off the wheel whilst grilling the blonde.

_Not_ the best thing to do when driving.

"Hanna! Eyes on the road. Hands on the wheel." Aria puts a hand over her heart, feeling as though she was having a mini heart attack.

The blonde quickly re-places her hand on the wheel and swerves away from the side of the road.

Alison just shakes her head at her friend, she loved the blonde, but sometimes she worried about her. It still amazes her how she and Spencer even found each other remotely attracted to each other, personality wise. "O-kay...so all of a sudden I start to feel something on my leg...know what I mean?"

And after she's given confused looks from both parties, she continues.

"Guys, _something_ on my leg? In only the beginning of what we were about to do? And this happened all of a _sudden_?...know what I mean?" She raises two perfectly arched eyebrows.

"You mean he-"

"Yep."

Hanna and Aria gape.

"So you-and because of that, he-"

"Mhmm..." Alison hums, finishing for the brunette in the back.

There was a pregnant pause...before the three of them broke into laughter.

Disturbing Spencer, very much.

"O-oh my god! Hahahaha!"

"Alison!"

"What? It's true. But this doesn't leave this car, alright girls? I do_ not _need Emily hearing about this."

"Oh, she is _so_ hearing about this." Hanna retorts with a laugh.

"Hanna, don't you dare!"

"Please..." Spencer whispers weakly from the back seat. "Quiet..." She mumbles.

And the laughing quiets down along with the voices.

"I'm serious, Hanna. You know how Emily gets." Alison states quietly, to which the blonde snorts.

"I'm soooo still telling her. And there's nothing. _you_. can do about it." Hanna responds and from the back, Aria rolls her eyes at their childish banter.

"Oh, really? Hm, I dont think so."

Hanna eyebrows furrow and Alison answers her silent question.

"You see, I was under the assumption that Spencer, you know Spencer-" Hanna rolls her eyes. "She banned you from ever driving her car again after that little incident that happened a few weeks ago, am I wrong?" The blonde feigns a frown.

Hanna narrows her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

And if the blonde hadn't been driving the two would have been having a stare off, but as it was, she was, and so a tensioning silence took the place of it.

"..."

"Ugh! Fine." She finally bites after a while and Alison grins victoriously.

In her defense, every knew not to try Alison DiLaurentis.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "But for your information, Spencer did not say I couldn't drive her car _ever_ again, just for a...very prolonged amount of time..."

Aria quirks an eyebrow. "Um, actually Han, I believe she said-"

"O-kay, whatever, people." The blonde turns to wave her hands around. "Give a girl a-"

"Hanna, eyes on the road! Hands on the wheel!"

_Screeech!_

"Ahhh!"

Hanna quickly swerves the car to the right, stealthily avoiding another oncoming car...a car whose driver had just yelled out something no-doubt completely vulgar, while they beeped their horn, of course they couldn't hear it for the car windows were up.

_Which was probably for the best. _Alison thinks while inhaling and exhaling harshly from her spot on the passengers side, chest heaving up and down, and eyes wide.

And she wasn't the only one, both Hanna and Aria were just about in the same predicament.

In fact, Spencer, who when Hanna looked through her rear view mirror to check on, was thankfully still peacefully sleeping with a small smile on her features, was the only one who wasn't in that particular state...

...while the other two just looked as if they were stuck between fighting the urge to puke and the urge to kill her at any minute.

Silence.

"Okay, _no one_ tells Spencer."

They glare.

Kill her it was.

**...**

**[ Hanna's Home ] - [ Later ]**

"Aww...our poor babies, all tuckered out."

"Emily, shhh. They're waking up." Alison admonishes to her girlfriend as the blonde and brunette begin to stir.

"Mm..." Spencer blinks her eyes open first, Hanna following suit. "What...?" She turns around in pale arms and silently chuckles at the fact that the blonde insisted on being the big spoon this time around, despite the fact that Spencer was taller and ultimately more suitable.

"What?" The blonde innocently shoots back, drowsily staring up at her.

_Cling!_

"!" Hanna jumps about a foot into the air at the loud noise and Spencer covers her ears, glaring steadily at the culprit.

"Emily, I swear to god!"

"Sorry! Geez."

Frowning, Hanna turns around and gapes. "Emily?" She furrows her eyebrows at her best friend's. "Guys, what are you doing here? Aria, Alison, I thought you two left hours ago." She exclaims, sitting up against the headboard, and melting into the arms of her girlfriend as her arms come around her.

"We did." The shortest girl starts. "But, well Emily here wanted to see how you were dealing since, you know, this morning." She directs her words to the taller girl.

And the others look to her for the same answer, curious.

Spencer groans, running her hands through unruly hair. "Well, definitely better than this morning." She puts a hand on her head. "Still a little hazy though...did I do anything stupid?"

Silence.

"Um...not _too_ crazy." Hanna takes her hand and squeezes it assuringly.

Alison pulls a 'yikes' face and Hanna glares. "Ahem, anyways Spence. Glad you're feeling better." She reaches over and gives the brunette a squeeze on her shoulder.

Emily jumps in. "Yeah, we're actually going to take off, before your guard b*tch here kicks us out, so..."

Hanna gawks. "_Emily_." The blonde crosses her arms and turns to her girlfriend. "Spence, did you just hear what your best friend just called me?"

For her part, Spencer covers her eyes against the harsh lighting of the bedroom. "Babe if I were any more awake, I would totally kick her a**."

It was an empty and half-hearted threat that made the blonde grin nonetheless and causes the swimmer to roll eyes.

She leaned over their bedside. "You couldn't kick my a** if you wanted to, super weenie hut jr's."

And without removing the hand from her closed her eyes, Spencer points a finger towards the door. "Get. Out." She moans, settling her chin atop her girlfriend's head tiredly, before burrowing her face into soft blonde tresses.

Hanna smiles softly, running her fingers through the brunette's own dark tresses. She looks up at her friends. "You heard her."

It was a little known fact amongst the five best friends that if anyone of them were sick, injured, or in Spencer's case, delirious— the others have to abide by almost anything she requests. _Almost_ anything.

"But-"

"She's right, Emily. Come on guys." Aria interjects to the pouting swimmer, rallying the couple and nudging them towards the door.

"Alright, alright. Hope you feel better, Spence. Bye Hanna."

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

As soon as the door closed shut behind them, the tired Spencer lifts her head. "Are they gone yet?"

Hanna snickers. "Yep."

"Great." The brunette sighs, fully sitting up and stretching her arms.

She had to admit, she was feeling a lot more refreshed after that nap.

"So, you really are feeling better?"

Spencer looks over at the blonde and smiles softly. "I am. Thanks by the way, you know for taking care of me..."

Hanna grins. "What are girlfriends slash best friends for, Spence?"

The brunette chuckles. "Yeah, but still..." She takes the blonde's hand in her own. "Thanks...and how exactly did I get here? And..." She puts a hand to her head, as if trying to remember her train of thought. "Did you drive my car?"

Hanna's eyes widened for about half a second. "Wh-! Spencer, of course not. That was uh...Alison! Yeah...an-and between you and me, she's not that great of a driver."

Spencer narrows her eyes, but slowly nods. "Okay...oh and I'm sorry you had to miss school."

The blonde snorts. "Believe me, thank _you_ for that. I talked your coach into giving you a pass home early since he worked you so much, my poor baby." She kisses there before caressing the brunette's cheek.

"Ah, that explains it...wait-" The athlete pauses, eyebrows furrowing. "He actually listened to you? He never listens to anyone."

"Nothing a little blonde power couldn't fix, babe." The blonde winks.

Spencer smiles.

Hanna continues. "Speaking of talking to your coach, how come I see all these girls going around school wearing their boyfriend's sports jerseys and I never get to wear yours?" The blonde frowns and Spencer's eyebrows shoot up at the slightly random question.

"Uh...despite the fact that you've never asked... I mean, I play _field hockey_ and you know not all the girls on the team have girlfriends they give their shirts to. Plus-uh, never mind."

Hanna's frown deepens. "What? Oh come on, I can handle it."

"Uh, I don't know Han..." Spencer bites down on her lip. "Emily's had this very same problem and I don't think that bright red mark on her cheek the next day indicated that things went down very well with Alison."

"Wait, now Emily and Alison know and I don't?" The blonde raises her eyebrows baffled, then leans in to whisper 'inconspicuously'. "Is this a...butch thing?"

"_Butch_ thing?" The brunette raises her own eyebrows, clearly confused and a little offended.

Hanna quickly changes the subject.

"Oh, would you just tell me Spencer!"

"Okay! Alright...I'll tell you, just-don't slap me, okay? You know I bruise like a-"

"Peach, I know. And I won't, I promise. Now tell me." Hanna grabs onto the brunette's arm anxiously.

"Ok, ok..." Spencer thinks to choose her words carefully. "...when a girl wears her 'guy's' jersey, it's not only to represent them...they look well, _hot,_ you know?"

"And..." The blonde signals her to continue.

"And...sometimes a girl looks...a little _too_ hot, know what I'm saying?"

Hanna tilts her head in thought. "Well, while I'm a strong believer in 'too hot' not existing on this planet earth, I understand where you're coming from."

Spencer raises her eyebrows. "You do?"

"Yeah." The blonde nods. "The girls end up looking so hot that the guys are all over them."

"_Exactly_..." The brunette rewards. "...and uh, that's why Emily was adamant at first to let Alison wear her swimmers jersey and-and why I didn't want you wearing mine..."

Hanna nods slowly. "Oh...ok." The blonde shrugs nonchalantly.

Spencer starts. "You said you wouldn't-wait, what? You aren't mad?" She frowns, confused.

"No, it makes sense. Why would I be?"

The brunette shrugs. "Well, I believe Alison was angry because of the words 'too hot' and 'attention', she didn't think Emily should be jealous and decide what she could and could not wear."

"Hm, that _also_ makes sense..." The blonde's eyes glaze over for half a second before she shook her head. "But no, I'm not Alison. I love you, and only you Spencer, and I understand that my _fortuitous beauty_ may start to be appreciated more by more people if I begin to wear your jersey, making you feel a little..._'protective',_ so I won't."

Spencer straightens up. "Really? You mean that? No arguments?"

"Nope." Hanna clarifies. "No matter how much I want to _at least_ try on the jersey, I won't..." The blonde trails off in dramatics, turning her head to the side longingly.

"..."

Spencer gives in with a sigh. "Alright, fine. I just...babe, you're going to look_ super_ hot..."

Turning her head back, a slow grin began to spread across the blonde's face. "Well thank you in advance, baby." She leans in and pecks the brunette's cheek.

"And it's not going to help that I'm so much taller than you...you're going to be drowning in my shirt...that's _even hotter_..."

Hanna raises an eyebrow, amused. "Spence, are you getting-"

_"No!" _The brunette immediately declined. "Ahem, No." She repeats more slow like and 'casual'.

The blonde laughs.

Spencer smiles back. "God, this whole day totally went passed in a blur to me." The brunette claims, blinking tiredly and stifling a yawn.

Hanna gives her a look. "Yeah, that's because you slept through most of it." She leans off the head board to lay back down, gesturing for the brunette to follow suit.

Spencer snorts, smiling. "Yes, well I am lucky to have you." She lays down on her back and the blonde cuddles up to her. "God, you're so beautiful." She stares down at the blonde lovingly.

Hanna mildly flushes at the sentiment. "And _you're_ so delirious still."

"May be, doesn't matter though." The brunette raises her eyebrows, as if challenging the blonde to say otherwise.

Instead, Hanna settles for a good natured roll of the eyes. "I love you." She leans up to briefly press a kiss to the girl's lips before smiling, and turning over.

Spencer's left on her back, grinning. She chuckles. "Mm, more than say...your phone, your makeup, Taylor Swift, that Zayn guy?" She interrogates, leaning over to see her girlfriend's facial expression, but the blonde keeps her eyes closed.

"Mm, don't be silly, baby." Hanna smooths over, smiling, whilst reaching behind her to pull the brunette's arm and ultimately her body towards her so that Spencer's spooning her. "There's_ no one_ I love more than Zayn and T-Swizzle."

And Spencer smiles, closing her eyes... _Wait, what!?_

The brunette's eyes snap open. "Wait, what!?" She reiterates aloud.

The blonde cracks a small, almost undetectable smile.

"Shhh...you sleep now."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review. Follow. Favorite. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So as usual, I wrote too much, so this one-shot will be split into three parts. ;) Enjoy!**

**One-Shot: Pt.1 - Spencer gets herself an 'admire' and Hanna doesn't like it one bit. Neither does Spencer. Jealousy ensues. **

_**Spencer (Babe) : Sorry, I slept passed my alarm this morning. I'll be late, but Emily said she'd give you a ride. xo**_

Hanna sighs, re-reading over the text a certain brunette had sent her this morning.

This was why she was currently sitting in first period class alone, very bored and very much missing her girlfriend.

_I really have to get her out of the habit of texting in full sentences. _The blonde shakes her head.

"Ms. Marin, is there anything particularly interesting about what's under your desk?" She hears the teacher ask, eliciting a few snickers from some students.

The blonde quickly puts away her phone, holding her hands up in surrender afterwards. "No sir." She gives a small sarcastic smirk to which the teacher 'subtly' rolls his eyes at, before carrying on with the lesson.

Hanna sighs for her second time, beginning to lean her elbows on her desk with chin in hands, in the typical bored fashion when she hears it.

"Spencer!?"

It was only a whisper, but regardless the blonde had heard it.

Frowning, she turns around. No one had came through the door, she turns back around to check out the person.

A strawberry blonde girl with killer bangs, surrounded by a group of girl's; a brunette, a blonde, a red-head, and another blonde...Hanna could only assume that they were popular, but she didn't know them.

She narrowed her eyes. And they certainly didn't seem like the type Spencer would hang around with...

The blonde shrugs. There were probably lots of Spencer's at Rosewood High. Doesn't mean they were talking about her Spencer.

"Spencer _Hastings_!?"

Hanna's head snapped around.

Okay, there was only one Spencer Hastings, _that_ she knew for sure.

The blonde begins to, once again, zone out whatever the teacher was saying, becoming more aware of the girl's conversation.

"Yes, Tiffany, not so loud. Now who would you rather kiss? Spencer, or that Emily Fields chick from the swim team?" The strawberry blonde says again with a small huff at having to repeat herself.

Hanna's eyes widened a bit, trying not to be too noticeable, but leaning over just a bit closer to hear better.

Even though, she thinks to herself, that there will be _no_ other guy or girl putting their lips anywhere _near_ Spencer if she had anything to say about it, she had to admit, the answer could be interesting.

"Well..." The blonde, Tiffany, started, biting on her lip. "...on one hand, Spencer's a nerd."

Hanna begins to roll her eyes at the comment-

"I think it's hot." The strawberry blonde cut in eagerly, a suggestive smirk playing on her lips.

"I was just going to say that Courtney, gosh!" Tiffany huffs, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, yes Spencer's a nerd, but she pulls it off and she's_ totally_ hot. I mean, the way she looks in those black rimmed glasses...mmm."

Okay, _now_ they were pushing it.

Hanna could slowly feel the agitation growing as they talked about her girlfriend, knowing the sensible thing to do would be to stop listening at this point, but couldn't.

"Okay yes, that's true, but on the other hand, Emily's also hot, I mean she's on the swim team for god sake and have you seen her abs? I wouldn't mind scratching down those..."

All of them erupt into quiet giggles, and all of a sudden the blonde doesn't know whether or not it was a smart idea for them to be having the type of conversation out in the open. She'd bet her life that if any of it got back to Alison, they'd truly be sorry they even _mentioned_ Emily's name.

The red-head shakes her head. "Yeah, but her girlfriend is h*lla scary, you know Alison DiLaurentis."

Okay, so they weren't _complete_ idiots.

"True, and then again, who's to say Spencer doesn't have abs? I mean she used to be _captain_ of the field hockey team."

"Mm...a hot nerd, with hot abs, and all rolled into one...I can get her to do me and do my physics homework at the same time, sounds like a treat to me." The strawberry blonde, Courtney, practically moans before the five girls break into tee-heeing once again.

At this point Hanna's practically growling, she turns and narrows her eyes on the ring leader.

_Courtney._

The blonde's fists start to clench up.

_If one of those girls say one more thing-_

"Get in line girls, I'm next on that joyride."

Hanna sees red.

Okay, that was enough. The blondes half way out of her seat when-

"Ah! Ms. Hastings..." She hears her teachers voice through her haze of anger, and then Spencer's waltzing into class, passing several desks, including her own, and giving the teacher her late pass. As if perfectly timed.

"Glad you made it to class, a little surprised that it's not on time?"

"Ah, you know what they say sir, a morning without coffee is sleep."

The tall girl cracks a smile and the teacher grins back. _Actually_ grins.

Though, Hanna knew she shouldn't be too surprised, Spencer had always been a teachers pet.

Most of them loved her, a factor in which herself and Emily took to their full advantage, on _several_ class assignments throughout the year.

"Ha, Spencer, you never cease to amaze me with your ability to enrich a situation." He chuckles, handing her a worksheet.

Spencer happily takes the sheet of paper off him. "Just being myself, sir." She smiles, then turns to make her way back to her seat in the back of the classroom, ultimately walking pass five giggling girls.

The red-head waves 'innocently', practically leering at the brunette. "Good morning, Spencer..."

_B*tch_

Hanna watches her girlfriend wave politely back and give an awkward smile, before taking her assigned seat beside her.

Once the teacher's back was finally turned to them, all the brunette's full attention was directed on the blonde. "Morning, Han." She bumps the blonde's shoulder as if she didn't already have her attention, yet when Hanna looks up she realizes something she hadn't seen before.

The brunette was wearing those 'hot' black rimmed glasses the group of girls were talking about.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees one of them, the ring leader, eyeing her up from the back of the classroom.

"Hanna? Hellooo..."

And the blonde snaps out of her reverie at sound of the voice, realizing she's probably been staring into space for quite some time.

"Why are you wearing those?" The whisper came out weird and a lot more harsh than the blonde had intended.

Taken back for a second, Spencer raises her eyebrows. "Um, I didn't have time to look for my contacts this morning so...yeah, and why? I thought you said I was cute in my incredibly 'dorky' glasses." The brunette leans over, wiggling her eyebrows.

The blonde sighs, deflating.

Because of course Spencer + a beanie + glasses = hot_, unbelievably hot nerd at that..._She silently chews on her bottom lip, feeling herself drifting off before shaking her head. _Wait-priorities._

There was just no other equation, but those girls just totally messed that up for her now that she was starting to realize that she wasn't the only one thinking it.

The blonde sighs. "Sorry, I do. I've just been having a hard morning, that's all." She stares down at her desk, not noticing the brunette's frown.

"Well if-"

"Pssst."

Someone was trying to get their attention.

Both parties turn their heads in the direction the noise came from and was greeted with one of the brunette's from the small group of girl's gathered in the back.

Without warning, the girl throws forward a paper ball that lands perfectly on Spencer's desk.

This time the brunette frowns out of curiosity, yet reaching for the paper and opening slowly, she couldn't help but be relieved.

_Unlike_ her counterpart, though she was exceedingly oblivious to it.

The small piece of paper had read the term 'Good Morning ' on it and if looked close enough at, you could see there was a noticeably small pink heart drawn beside it.

Hanna rolled her eyes. _Seriously? These b*tches just don't give up, do they?_

Spencer shrugged at the blonde before turning back the brunette's way and waving, still a little confused on why it seemed like she was getting so much attention from what people would call one of the 'popular crews' but nevertheless, she was relieved that they weren't throwing spitballs and calling her names.

The girl waves back, flirtatiously fluttering eyelashes. Not like Spencer had noticed.

Her girlfriend on the other hand...Hanna would be lying if she said she wasn't envisioning shoving that little slip of paper down the brunette's throat until she was either forced to swallow it or choke. It could go either way for her.

The blonde's eyes began to narrow in on the crew, but then Spencer's arm comes around her and she quickly looks up into warm brown irises. "Anyways, as I was saying Han, if you need to talk about it, I'm here, okay? I love you."

And just like that, and definitely not of her own will, Hanna's eyes and whole exterior automatically begins to change and soften at the words.

_D*mn you, Spencer_

She can't help the smile on her face as she looks up at the brunette, who traces her dimples lovingly. "Thanks, Spence." Their foreheads pressed together, she whispers. "I love you too." Before making up the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

After a minute, the brunette pulls away grinning and Hanna feels the abrupt loss of warmth as she takes her arm from around her, but then the brunette's balling up the thrown piece of paper and leaning back in her chair to toss it in the trash bin.

"Hey." The tall girl's arm comes back around her once more, and Hanna turns, only to be met with lips on her own.

A passionate, yet conservative kiss.

"Now, _that_ was a kiss." The brunette pulls away, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde smiles back before leaning her head on Spencer's shoulder whilst the brunette picks up her pencil and gets to working on whatever paper she had just received.

That was the thing about Spencer, the fact that she was the teacher's pet let her get away with certain things like...well, making out with the blonde right in the middle of class. It isn't usually normal for teacher's to let those types of things happen, _especially_ in Rosewood, but it's been so long, Hanna doesn't even think she realizes it.

The blonde sighs, before regretfully taking her head off the girl's shoulder and getting back to her own work...but not before catching a certain person's eye as her pencil touched paper.

Just in time for Spencer to interlace their finger's on the desk and affectionately lean down to leave one last haste peck to her lips before getting back to work.

Hanna smiles to herself, before looking back up and grinning in the direction of a strawberry blonde, winking at all five girl's.

_That's right b*tches, she's all mine._

**...**

"And we're doing it at your house, I don't need my parents walking in on us...'working on our project'." The girl demands, saying her last words with a bit of a seductive leer before pushing the brunette out of the janitors closet.

Spencer glowers, incredulous. "Courtney, what the _h*ll? Y_ou can't just push people into closets and demand-"

The strawberry blonde flips her hair and abruptly begins to walk away.

The Hasting's furrowed her eyebrows. "Wh-Courtney, Courtney!" She yells down the hall, but to no avail the other girl keeps walking. She huffs, her back slamming back against the lockers behind her, closing her eyes.

"Uh, Ahem." Someone clears their throat.

Spencer slowly opens her eyes and is relieved at who she sees. "Babe!" The brunette wraps her arms around the blonde's mid-section. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." She leans down for a kiss...but gets air instead.

Hanna only works her jaw, stepping out of the taller girl's arms.

"Um...babe?"

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"What...what was about?"

"Hm, let me see, my girlfriend just walk-correction got _pushed_ out of a janitor's closet by another perspectively beautiful girl— you look a little confused there Spence, so let me break it down for you, you just came out of a _literal_ closet with another girl, that's _not_ your girlfriend. " The blonde takes a step closer, backing the brunette into the lockers once more. "Now you're going to explain to me why."

It was pretty clear that the blonde was royally pissed. And if the brunette knew her girlfriend, and she did, she knew that the blonde was not at all above making a scene in front of everyone.

Spencer swallowed, pondering how to go about the situation.

"...I um, ok Hanna, that was _not_ what it looked like."

"Oh, really?" The blonde tilts her head, indicating that what she had just said hadn't cooled her down the least.

Spencer rubs the back of her neck, sighing. "Yes. _Yes_, Hanna." The brunette moves in close, lessening the chances of the blonde making a scene. "Courtney and I just got paired up for a lab experiment, that's all." She promises. "Sweetheart, you know I would never cheat on you...you know _me_...don't you?"

And Hanna only hesitates for half a second before deflating. "You're right, Spence. I'm so sorry, I should've never accused you, I don't know what I was thinking, and I just saw those girl's this morning and-"

"Sh, sh, sh, babe." Spencer cracks a small smile, for once it wasn't her with word vomit. "You're rambling." She mocks.

Hanna chuckles. "Shut up." She places a hand on the brunette's shoulder before leaning in and pressing their lips together. "Sorry again." The blonde utters as she slowly pulls away.

"Don't mention it." Spencer grins, pulling the blonde back to her to press their lips together. Hanna rolls her eyes, but begins to return the kiss wholeheartedly when-

Wolf whistles.

Not like the two of them weren't used to this, when you're two girls making out at a high school where over a thousand students reside and a little less than five hundred guys do, you just begin to ignore it.

Except this time it wasn't the guys, it was a tan 5'7" semi-muscular swimmer, who was namely their best friend. AKA: Emily.

And as the swimmer approaches closer, she whistles again. "Gee, did you successfully abstract her tonsils, Dr. Hastings?"

Hanna laughs, whilst Spencer feigns a glare.

"And _hello_, Emily..." It comes out sarcastically as the brunette slowly and reluctantly lets go of the blonde, but Emily smirks anyway.

"Hey there, Spenceroni."

Hanna giggles.

The warning bell sounds for their next class.

Spencer rolls her eyes, turning her back to the both of them to unlock and open her locker to collect her things. "You know I don't like you two together, I don't know which one is a worse influence."

"It's me." "Me." Both the swimmer and fashionista speak in unison.

Spencer scoffs, shutting her locker. Then turns on her heel. "Okay, I have to get to class." The brunette presses her lips to the blonde's. "You're trouble, but I still love ya." She turns to the swimmer. "_You're_ just trouble." She winks, before walking away.

"You know, I think she's got it backwards, _you_ are totally influencing _her_."

Hanna closes her own locker beside the brunette's before turning around and shaking her head. "What can I say, Em? Its what I d..." The blonde trails off, catching the eye of a certain member, leaning against the lockers on the opposite side with her little crew.

The strawberry blonde reciprocates the blonde's wink from earlier before blowing an imaginary kiss Spencer's way.

Emily's eyes widened. "Woah..." _Does Spencer have game? Is she totally stealing my coming out thunder from four years ago? Oh my...is she going to start getting more girl's attention then me?_

Whilst Emily was having her ridiculous mental freak out, meanwhile Hanna was steaming.

"Em? Emily!"

"Wh-! What?" The brunette's broken out of her thoughts.

Hanna flexes her fist. "Did you just see that?"

"I did actually...weird, right?"

"Weird my a**, she just made my list, you just made my list, b*tch!" The blonde yells across the hallway, attracting attention.

Across the hall, Courtney gives her a sort of 'bring it' look.

"Okay, Hanna, _Hanna._" Emily grabs ahold of the blonde before she could do anything stupid that would most likely get her suspended. "Calm down, we have a free period next, let's just go to the library and take our minds off this whole..._weird_ experience."

_Seriously, is Spencer getting better then me in the ladies department? _She shakes her head, pushing at the blonde's shoulders to go in the direction of the library.

"Hey, Emily!"

"..." Slowly turning her head in the direction of the voice, Emily is met with with a blown kiss also.

"Toodle-loo." The strawberry blonde wiggles her fingers in a wave and winks before walking off.

"'Toodle-loo'." Hanna mocks, rolling her eyes. "Ugh! Could she_ be _more of a stereotype?"

Emily snorts. "Right..." She retorts, but internally she's secretly grinning and doing her victory dance.

_Oh yeah! Suck it, Spencer. I've still got it._

She lets out a small smile, not noticing the blonde looking up at her.

Hanna rolls her eyes, again. "I _will_ tell Alison."

The swimmer's eyes instantly meet her own, panic set.

"No, please, she'll kill us both."

**...**

**[ Library ] - [ Next Period ]**

"Hanna, I left for like two minutes, how in the world did you manage to kidnap Spence from class already?"

Hanna looks up from her assignment and gives the swimmer a confused look.

"What?"

The person sitting beside the blonde turns around in her chair and Emily almost jumps in surprise. "Oh! You're...not...Spencer."

"I know that much, captain obvious." The brunette with the giant text book in her hands retorts, pushing up her glasses.

The swimmer rolls her eyes, plopping down in the seat beside her best friend. "I stand corrected."

Hanna snorts, laying down her pencil. "Taylor, Emily. Emily, this is my new lab partner, Taylor."

"Ah, that explains it then." The swimmer narrows her eyes. "For a second there, I thought you had dumped our Spence, and went geek shopping again."

"Har, har, Fields. Did you learn that in 'Humorless Jokes For Dummies'?"

Hanna smiles and Emily, yet again, rolls her eyes, this time crossing her arms over her chest at being bested. "Hanna, where do you get these people?"

"Ahem."

All of them turn their heads.

It's Spencer.

Slowly getting from her seat, Taylor collects her things. "Spencer." She gives a curt nod.

Spencer raises her eyebrows. "Taylor." She nods right back as well. The two stare off at each other, then not a second overtime, the shorter brunette brushes passed her and out of the library.

Hanna and Emily exchange looks, but it was the blonde who spoke. "Um...what was that, Spence?" Her voice was a mixture of amusement and bewilderment.

Spencer shakes her head, looking down at them. "I know what you're thinking and no, _not_ jealous." She points at her girlfriend, then turns to point at Emily. "And no not..._turned on?_" The brunette throws her hands up in the air. "_Seriously? _What the h*ll is wrong with you, Em?"

"What?" The swimmer shrugs, and Hanna still looks confused.

The brunette sighs, laying her bag down on the table. "A little while ago Taylor and I were in a Mathletes competition and..." Spencer trails off realizing she was already beginning to receive blank stares from the both of them. "...and it's a nerd thing, you just wouldn't understand." She finishes with another sigh, using her "nerdiness" as an excuse for once.

Emily and Hanna shrug.

"Oh! And Em." The brunette sits. "Expect thorough payback for that geek shopping comment, l have to hand it to you though, it was pretty clever." She smirks before leaning over and pressing her lips to Hanna's. "Hey, babe." She sits back down.

"Ow, Spence..." The blonde whines, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You know I hate it when you kiss me with those glasses on, it always hurts me, and this is the_ second_ time today." She points an accusing finger at the brunette.

Spencer raises her eyebrows. "You're telling me? Every time I kiss you my glasses get either smudged or I have to push them back up, but _that_ is a sacrifice _I _am willing to make."

Emily rolls her eyes at the 'subtle' affectionate display, pretending to gag.

Hanna turns on her. "Did you have something to say, Emily?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have class right now?" Spencer adds in.

The swimmer raises her eyebrows. "Er...don't you?

"No, this is my free period."

"Right, and this is mine."

The brunette gives her a 'really?' look.

"What?"

"Ahem, well." Hanna cuts in exuberantly. "I for one have just received a 'get out of class free card' to work on my project here with Taylor."

Spencer looks up from her work. "And now that she's gone...what are you doing?"

"...as far as the teacher's going to know, _still_ working on that project."

The brunette snorts. "You two have got to go to class one of these days."

"Hey, you're one to talk, miss forty-five minutes late for my first period class today."

"For justified reasoning."

It was the blonde's turn to snort. "Right..." She smirks.

Spencer smiles, reaching for the blonde's hand.

Spencer was a banterer with everyone, arguing was just in her blood, her mother was a lawyer after all.

But bantering with the blonde always made her feel different, lively.

"So Emily, you take physics, who's _your_ lab partner?"

"Well-hey, you." The swimmer forgets all about what she was going to say when Alison reaches their table.

"Hey, baby." Then blonde sits down and the two share a quick kiss before pulling away from each other. "So what are we talking about?"

Hanna plays with her nails. "Emily's new lab partner for our physics class."

"Oh?" The blonde seems intrigued.

Emily waves a hand in the air. "Oh nothing, babe. Guys, the teacher let me work alone because their was an uneven amount of kids." She shrugs and Spencer almost looks pissed.

"Oh, well that's just _great_..." The brunette grumbles grumpily. "You get to work alone." She directs at the swimmer. "You don't even take the class." She directs to her cross sister. "And _you_." She directs her last words to her girlfriend. "You have a well..._me_ — for a partner, and I have a you, but b*tchier." The brunette finishes frustratedly, running her hands through dark tresses.

Each girl looks up at her with incredulous looks, especially Hanna, the blonde raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

But Spencer, as always, remains blissfully unaware of what she had just said and continues to try and drown in her own self-pity.

After a moment, a moment too long, Alison leans over to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "What is she doing?"

Emily shakes her head. "Just-" She sighs. "Give her a minute." She excuses her smart, yet, very slow (in the relationship department) friend.

Not a second later, the brunette jumps up to cover for her mistake. "Wait, no. I meant b*tch_-y_, not b*tchier, I-I wasn't implying in _any_ way that you were-"

_"Spencer." _All three of them halt at once.

"Right, okay." She quickly clamps up.

Hanna scoffs, before leaning over and pressing her lips to the brunette's softly. "You're lucky I love you."

**...**

**[ After School ]**

"Hey, so you wanna hang out at your place or mine today?" The blonde questions, before slamming her locker shut and leaning against the locker's beside her girlfriend's.

Spencer raises an eyebrow. "Um, well actually, Han-"

"Spencer!" A voice, a very familiar voice calls from behind them, and the both of them hastily turn in the direction of it.

"Courtney..." Hanna incoherently growls under her breath as the strawberry blonde approaches.

Off of the blonde's look though, it seemed as if the girl had changed her mind at what she was going to do, and in the last second, continues walking. "I'll be waiting!" Is the only thing she yells out as she struts passed them and towards the exit doors, leaving Hanna glaring spitefully at her back.

Turning back towards her locker and not catching the look on her girlfriend's face, Spencer slams it shut with a sigh.

"Waiting?"

The brunette winces. "Yeah, sorry, _that_ is why I can't hang out with you this afternoon. Courtney and I are doing some stuff for our project and for some reason she insists that we do it at my house, something about wanting to show me something, I don't know..." The brunette suddenly gets a weird look over her face. "Mm..."

"What?" Though the blonde was still a lot peeved, she didn't let it show in her voice, her curiosity surpassing momentarily.

Spencer begins to take her books out of her locker. "Well, I just realized that Jennifer, you know my English partner for that journalism project I worked on a couple weeks ago, said almost the same thing to me...something about some skill she wanted to show me...and she _also_ insisted on being at my house to show it to me...hm." The brunette seemingly decides not to think too much into it and just shrugs before shutting her locker. "Anyways, sweetness. I've gotta go, I love you." She leans down to kiss the blonde, before hustling down the hallway.

Leaving Hanna wondering just how many times exactly had the brunette been flirted with and didn't know it.

"Don't let her show you anything!" She snaps out her thoughts and shouts down the hall at the last minute, the warning falling on deaf ears and earning her more than a few strange stares from a couple of stray people still left in the halls.

The blonde's cheeks flushed red. "What!?" She yells at them all in both embarrassment and anger. They all quickly turn away, not wanting to mess with Rosewood's former secondary queen bee.

She huffs, staring down the hall where Spencer had just disappeared, really wanting to run after her, or at least forbid her and that strawberry blonde b*tch to spending _any_ time alone together...but she had to remember that she trusted Spencer, and she didn't want to make her feel like she didn't.

So accepting her fate, the blonde turns around and begins walking the opposite way, hoping to find one of the four other girls to give her a ride home.

Since apparently, Spencer wasn't going to be.

**...**

Five minutes later, Hanna finds herself walking towards Mr. Fitz classroom because evidently that's where Aria spends all her time and no one else noticed.

Okay...so not your best day, your girlfriend just ditched you for some skank and now you can't find anyone to give you a ride home, where you will be. Alone. But that doesn't mean your day can't turn around.

The blonde's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize where she's going and runs into a hard body. "Oomph!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry...Hanna?"

She looks up at the sound of the voice saying her name.

It was Ezra..er Mr. Fitz.

She sighs in relief. "Hey, please tell me you've seen, Aria?"

"Uh...yeah, three periods ago. She went home sick, she didn't tell you?"

And instead of exploding like she had wanted, the blonde just closed her eyes, trying to be patient— because, of course she didn't know Aria went home early because she had actually turned her phone off for once in her life to avoid it going off in class. And now...

"Um, Hanna?" She hears Ezra's voice call out to her warily.

The blonde slowly opens her eyes, then let's out a steady stream of air, before promptly spinning around on her heel and slowly walking away.

And now, Spencer already left, Aria went home sick, and she was sure Emily was staying after for swimming, so of course that meant Alison was staying too...

And that only meant one thing:

She had to walk home.

_Day turning around my a**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Worried it was a little too rushed, Leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please Enjoy! **

**One-Shot: Pt. 2 - Spencer gets herself an 'admire' and Hanna doesn't like it one bit. Neither does Spencer. Jealousy ensues. **

**\- [ Spencer's Home ] -**

"Ahem, so..._Courtney_, about-"

"Let's just cut the act, Spencer."

The two of them were sitting cross legged on Spencer's bed, where Courtney had made herself comfortable.

They'd only been working for about ten minutes or so before the strawberry blonde interrupts, and given their earlier interactions, Spencer had really just been hoping to get on with the project so she could leave already.

The brunette looked up from the paper in front of her and sighed. "Um..act?"

"Yeah, the act. Now-" The blonde gets up on all fours, so she's on her hands and knees. "You're into girl's and I'm hot, so..."

Spencer's eyes widened. "So...what?"

"You know..." The girl begins to slowly crawl towards the brunette.

"S-so you think I'll just _sleep with you _because you're hot?" The brunette looks a mixture of both freaked out and panicky.

"Well, yeah."

She's even closer now and Spencer quickly puts her hands up in front of her. "Okay, stop." She interjects and to her surprise the strawberry blonde actually listens...still didn't keep the sultry smirk off her face or that look in her eyes out though.

"In case you hadn't realized, Courtney, my girlfriend is_ also _hot, and quite frankly hotter than you, and I am not about to cheat on her, okay? So just-"

"Say, does Hanna usually let girls she knows is hot for you to come over to your house, _in your bedroom_, when she knows no one is going to be around?"

Spencer crinkles her eyebrows at the sudden change of subject, pushing her glasses up. "Well, Hanna doesn't exactly 'let' me do any-"

"I mean it's almost as if she didn't care, you know I saw your little display this morning after I pushed you out of that janitors closet, she sure did give in pretty quickly."

"Well, that's because she knows I love her and I would _never_ cheat on her."

"Right...or _maybe_, if you think about it, Spence...maybe she just knows she can have any guy, or girl, she wants...maybe she just figures you can take a shot at it too." The blonde wiggles her eyebrows seductively. "And I'm all about new experiences." She finally reaches the brunette in her semi-distracted state and practically crawls into her lap.

Now Spencer's first reaction was to push her off, except she was startled and more than a little flustered...so she accidentally scoots backward in her haste to get the girl (who _was not _her girlfriend) off her lap.

This ultimately ends up with her landing on the floor on her back._ Hard._

...and not alone.

The brunette slowly opens her eyes that she had closed on impact and at the heavy weight that had landed on top of her, only to be greeted with a not so pleasant sight.

"Mm...even better." The strawberry blonde breaths, leaning downward...

_Oh no..._

_Ding!_

The doorbell rings and Spencer's on her feet in two seconds, leaving the strawberry blonde plummeting down on to the floor.

"Okay, you need to leave." She steps over the disgruntled fallen girl on the floor. _"Now." _The brunette puts a bit more vexation in her voice, walking towards her door and making a point by holding it out for her.

Slowly getting up from the floor, the strawberry blonde grumbles under breath before snatching her bag up from the bed and walking— more like stomping towards the door. "Fine." She flips her hair as she passes by the brunette and out the door.

Rolling her eyes, Spencer follows her all the way down, seeing as the doorbell had just rung a second ago.

And when they reached the archway, the brunette was the first to reach for the doorknob and open the door, revealing...

_"Hanna?" _Her voice is high pitched, no doubt making her surprise and nervousness evident to the blonde.

But, thank god she doesn't comment...because she was too busy having a stare, er—glare off with Courtney, who stood beside her...a little too close for the events that had just transpired up in her room.

And although Hanna didn't know that, the brunette had an inkling feeling that she knew exactly what the strawberry blonde had been up to.

"Marin."

"B*tch." Hanna shoots back and crosses her arms over her chest, daring the other blonde to say another word.

But, she doesn't.

She just huffs and walks out the door, shoulder checking her along the way.

Watching the girl trudge away, Spencer swallows thickly before shaking her head and grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "Hey, _you_." She quickly pulls her inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. "I was just about to call you." She gives a slight smile whilst leading the blonde up the stairs, her heart racing.

Seeing the blonde at her doorstep all of a sudden triggered something inside her and she can't help but thinking about what Courtney had said earlier...

Hanna's eyebrows furrowed, and as they reached the room, she pulled her hand away from the brunette's and examines her closely.

"Um, you're looking a little flushed there, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The brunette answers quickly, a little _too_ quickly for Hanna's taste.

And Spencer could tell the blonde didn't believe her, itching to find out everything that happened between her and Courtney while there were no prying eyes around.

...though that didn't mean the brunette was equally as eager to start blurting out things, so she quickly changes the subject.

"What about you, huh?" She leans forward on her toes. "You were looking a little down in school before, wanna tell me what's up?"

Hanna takes the bait.

"Oh you mean besides the fact I was left stranded at school, so I had to walk halfway here in this frostbite weather before I caught I ride with (shiver) Noel."

Spencer winces.

"_And_ that I hate Courtney's guts, also my day has been absolute h*ll, thanks for asking." The blonde huffs. "God, I must look like h*ll too." She run her fingers through her seemingly disheveled hair, not too frustrated to be a little self-conscious.

Spencer tsks, taking a step forward. "Hey, you look beautiful." She frames the blonde's face with her hands. "As always..." The brunette claims, but once again she knows the blonde doesn't believe her.

Spencer bites her lip, stalling, before letting out a discontented sigh. "Okay fine, allow me to shed a little light, if you will?" She lets her hands drop from around the girl's face before walking over to her bed and sitting down.

Hanna turns around on her heels. "Please."

The brunette nods and pats the spot beside her, Hanna doesn't hesitate to walk over.

Spencer smiles softly. "I love you, and only you." She grabs the blonde's hands, tugging her down until she falls down on the bed beside her. "You are...my absolute sunshine of each and everyday, so in turn I thought I'd shed a little light on your day as well. Before I left school grounds earlier I made a little detour and asked our teacher for a small favor."

"Favor?" Now the blonde seemed intrigued.

"Yes, I asked her if it would be alright if I could switch lab partners because her and I didn't get along too well."

"And?"

Spencer chuckles at the blonde who was now tightly holding the front of her shirt hostage in her hands. "_And_, she said she'd think about it, but as all of you like to point out _all the time_, I am the 'teacher's pet' so ...that totally means yes."

Hanna grins, eyes lighting up. "Really?"

"Mhm...I was going to tell you this tonight, after we watched that show...um, what was it again? I don't know, but it's one of your favorites, so I figured-"

And at this news, the blonde seems even more excited. She practically squeals, throwing her arms around the brunette's neck. "Spence!" She pulls away, but keeps her hands on the taller girl's shoulders. "You're finally going to watch 'The Fosters' with me!?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow. "Well, you're always going on about it so, yeah, I guess I am." The brunette smiles.

Hanna squeals and then hugs her again. "Thanks..."

"Anytime...so, feel better?"

"Mhm..."

The brunette just barely hears the mumble into her shoulder and more feels it then anything. She rolls her eyes, smirking a little. "Wanna cuddle until nine?"

"Yes!" The blonde quickly pulls away, and the both of them scoot up on the bed until Spencer's resting against the headboard and Hanna's practically melted into her.

A few seconds roll by and the blonde and brunette just lay there, unmoving and content.

Hanna sighs into her girlfriend's collarbone, before burrowing herself further into her. "You do know she flirts with you, right?" She mumbles, once again, this time into the taller girl's neck after yet another second passes.

"Yes." Spencer concedes.

"Okay, good...for a minute or two there, I thought you were _completely _oblivious."

The brunette chuckles nervously. "Pshh, no way. No one could be_ that _clueless."

Raising an eyebrow, Hanna briefly lifts her head to look up at her."...you_ just_ found out, didn't you?"

"Also a yes."

Shaking her head, the blonde smiles, laying her back down. "I love you." She sighs, as if it were a relief just being able to say the words aloud.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Short chapter, but hope you enjoyed! Review. Favorite;) Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Last Part, Hope You Enjoy!**

**One-Shot: Pt. 3 - Spencer gets herself an 'admire' and Hanna doesn't like it one bit. Neither does Spencer. Jealousy ensues.**

"Noel!"

"Ian!"

"Natalie!"

"Jasmine!"

Hanna sighs, finding herself sitting in gym class yet again that year wasn't exactly what she would call satisfying, but at least Spencer was there.

Currently, the tall girl was standing up and shouting out names of her classmates. Along with Sean, yep, her ex-fling, but she didn't think Spencer seemed to mind it, if anything it probably spurred her on.

She was team captain after all, not to mention _very_ competitive if last years matheletes competition was anything to go by.

Yet, whilst Spencer was competitive, Hanna was well..._not_.

The blonde sat on the bleachers with her legs crossed, filing her nails, and looking terribly bored, while just about everyone else— besides the physically handicapped and the very poorly athletic, who despised it when the dodge ball unit came around, were up and standing, eagerly ready to play.

Hanna could not have cared less and _everyone_ knew it, especially Spencer...that's why this caught her by a major surprise...

"Marin, you're up!" She jumps when she hears their overly loud coach/gym teacher yell her name from the sidelines.

She looks over to see Spencer and the rest of her newly created squad waving her over, most of them impatiently, indicating they'd probably already called her name several times.

Blinking, the blonde slowly gets up and walks warily over to the group, immediately feeling Spencer's hand in hers.

The brunette picks up on her bewildered expression and raises an eyebrow. "...what?"

The blonde raises her own eyebrows. "You picked me." She points to herself.

"...um yeah, I did."

"Spence, you picked _me_ to be on your team, you do realize i'm about as hand-eye coordinated as that mop over there, right?" She points out the old and raggedy looking cleaning tool leaning up against a wall on the far side of the gym.

Spencer snorts. "I-"

"Hastings, your turn!"

The brunette momentarily shifts her attention away from the blonde. "Andrew!" She shouts, then turns her attention back onto her girlfriend, catching the (still) bewildered look on her face.

She grins down at her. "I know that." She lets go of the blonde's hand in exchange for throwing an arm around her shoulder's. "_But_, now that you're on my team, I can protect you." She states simply.

"Mike!" In the background she hears Sean call out Aria's little brother's name but doesn't really pay it a lot of attention.

Seeing as though Hanna's bewildered expression quickly melts down into a loving smile. "Aww..." She coos at the brunette's intentions.

Spencer smiles.

"Hasting's!" She hears her coach practically growl at her.

She turns her head. "Lucas!" She shouts without much thought, and winces as the boy stalks over, shooting her a glare...he _was_ in the category of the poorly athletic after all.

Spencer shrugs it off before turning back to face the blonde yet again. "Yep, and this way...well, I won't be forced to have to destroy you." She teased, and the blonde's smile immediately drops.

The brunette frowns. "Wh-" She starts but the blonde is already shrugging her arm off her and moving to walk away to join the rest of the team. "I was kidding!" She calls out after a second, but the blonde just glares back at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she catches a certain person's and narrows her own. "Laila!" She calls out, then turns. "What, Sean?" She throws her hands up.

The boy just puts his hands up in defense, rolling his eyes.

Spencer does the same.

**...**

The rest of the game was actually pretty exciting, Hanna to admit.

And Spencer especially made up for her earlier comment by glaring down anyone who was specifically aiming for her and bravely taking a couple of balls to the body for her, though landing herself on the bench.

And sensibly after a minute or two, there was just no way Hanna was surviving on that battle field without the brunette, which ultimately landed her on the bench along side her. _That_ which she was extremely grateful for.

She really hated dodgeball.

"Babe..." She pouts a little. "You didn't have to do that." She claims as she sits down on the bleachers beside Spencer, who looked as if she was trying not to die, her head in between her knees.

"You..." The brunette gasped, looking up at her, the sweat dripping off her forehead. "You and I both know that isn't true." She smirks slightly, before going in a coughing fit.

And Hanna smiles too, her hands instinctually moving to rub up and down the brunette's back before using her hands to lift her head and press a kiss to the athletic girl's lips. "I know." She breaths, pulling away, and stroking down the brunette's face. "I love you."

And Spencer shakes her head, inhaling and exhaling, before pointing a finger at the blonde. "That did..._not_ help, and you know it."

"Hasting's! Back in the game!" Their gym teacher calls over, and Spencer immediately gets up with a weakening shake of her head.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Just a game, Spence." She tries to remind her, as she looks like she's about to run off into a war zone.

"I know, I just don't appreciate almost losing to your ex-_boy toy_ over there."

Now it's Hanna's turn to shake her head, she lets out a small laugh before slapping the tall girl on her rear as she begins to jog back onto the gym floor. "Show'em whose boss BABY!" She shouts riotously.

Slightly flushing, the brunette turns around, playfully shooting her a look of briefly crossing her eyes, causing a wide grin to spread across the blonde's face.

"Woo!"

**...**

_"Oomph!"_

"Ugh..." Spencer finds herself at a loss of breath once again as a body lands heavily on top of hers, presumably by the amount of sheer force behind the dodgeball that just hit them backward, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Ugh, are you okay?" She questions the mysterious person, the amount of hair they possessed blocking her view of their face.

"I'm _fine_, you insolent little-Spencer?"

The brunette freezes.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me..._

"Well, well, well. Funny seeing you here." Courtney giggles. "No, no. Don't get up." She insists teasingly as the brunette begins to squirm underneath her.

_"Get. Off. Me."_ Spencer takes a quick look over to the bleachers where Hanna was seated. Thankfully, from her upside down viewpoint, she could see the blonde was distracted—but the brunette knew it wouldn't be for long. "Now, Courtney." She turns back to the smirking girl on top of her, wondering how everyone was so caught up in the game as to not notice them in this position.

Courtney abides, but only to straddle her waist instead of laying on top of her.

The strawberry blonde looks down at Spencer's toned stomach and grins. "Ah! So you _do_ have abs...yum...you know, I have a boyfriend but I wouldn't..." Her hands slide underneath the brunette's shirt. "...mind..." She scratches down her abs, flipping her hair to one side, while seductively smiling down at her. "...you giving me a spin-!"

All of a sudden, the strawberry blonde goes flying off her and onto the floor several steps away.

"And stay off, b*tch!"

Spencer could feel her attention enliven at that. She sits up quickly, only to see her very angry girlfriend standing over her, leaving her wondering how exactly had she gotten over there so fast.

Either way, she could see the blonde looking like she was about to go over and pummel the other blonde to death, so she quickly hops up and steps forward.

"H-"

"Oh, would you look at that." Courtney cuts her off, quickly standing, and clearly embarrassed about having been taken down so quickly. "Its 'how many bottle blonde's does it take to screw in a light bulb'."

Her girlfriend smirks. "Haha. Oh honey, this is natural blonde."

The strawberry blonde gapes.

"That's right." Hanna crosses her arms, her jealously burning and flaring inside of her. "And if I _ever_." She takes a step closer to the other girl. "Catch you on top of my girlfriend again. You _will_ need a dentist."

Courtney doesn't back down. "Is that a threat, Marin?" She steps forward.

"Did you want it to be?'" Hanna narrows her eyes, stepping even closer.

"Okay!" Spencer steps forward, taking the blonde's arm. "Come on, Han. She's not worth it. Let's just go-"

"Yeah, Han, why don't you listen to your girlfriend and go clean up whatever you just dry heaved up from lunch, the bathrooms that way."

Hanna freezes.

"..."

Spencer turns back around, staring the strawberry blonde directly in the eye. "_What_, did you just say?" She inquires, her voice way too steady to come off as anything short of enraged.

And for once, the strawberry blonde seems to come to her senses, realizing what shes just said (mentioning Hanna's anorexic past), and looking frightened at the look in the brunette's eyes. "I-I-I-"

Without warning, Spencer's letting out a guttural growl before she lunges for the other girl — apparently with the high hopes of killing her in mind, because it wasn't long before a crowd was formed around them and the coach, plus one of the other seniors was helping literally wrench Spencer off of her.

And after a bit of a struggle, the two finally manage to successfully hold the brunette back.

"Hasting's!" The coach blows his whistle, finally having enough. "Take a breather! _Now!" _His face as red as a fire truck as he strains to yell, the man points to the exit doors.

There's a defining silence for a minute or two amongst everyone and even Spencer herself as she goes still in the person holding hers arms.

"..." The brunette huffs and doesn't even bother to look anyone in the eye as she storms out. The gym doors slamming loudly behind her.

"Marin!"

At the sound of someone's voice calling her name, Hanna finally unfreezes.

The blonde blinks, still in shock, but turns around slowly.

"You need to take a little breather with your girlfriend there! Or are you able to follow the rules!?"

The gym teacher addresses her barbarously, and Hanna's sure that if Spencer were present she wouldn't have hesitated to tell him where he could go.

_Oh god, Spencer..._The blonde chooses to ignore the gym teacher for the moment, spinning around on her heel, muttering her displeasure under her breath.

She spots the strawberry blonde, still sprawled out on the floor on her a**, and hastily walks up to her, arms crossed over her chest.

As if seeing where this was going, Courtney immediately scrambles up onto her feet, determined to be prepared this time around.

But Hanna stops, she narrows her eyes dangerously, and considers her options...

Then she leans in close...channeling her inner HBIC...

"Listen closely, because I am only going to warn you once b*tch, if you so much as even _look_ Spencer's way or try to sic your little slut-faced minions on her, or ever _dare_ to mention my past issues again, I will not only make your life h*ll here at Rosewood High, but I will _skin. you. alive. _Got it?"

Without a word more, the blonde tromps passed the other girl, storming out and shouldering her as she did.

Courtney quivers in fear, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Everyone knew not to mess around with a pissed off HBIC.

...they also knew the strawberry blonde wasn't going to be messing around with either of them any time soon.

**...**

After searching for what seemed like hours, which in actuality was probably fifteen minutes, Hanna finally finds the object of her affection... in a not so good state.

Apparently, Spencer had been hauled up in the girl's locker room area for all of fifteen minutes, pacing, and clearly still riled up from her little altercation.

The blonde steps forward to make herself known. "Sp-"

But before she can even get the words out, the brunette very unexpectedly lashes out and hits the set of lockers in front of her.

"Ugh!"

Hanna jumps.

_D*mn, that girl definitely pushed all the right buttons, that's for sure._

"Ugh!"

The brunette lashes out again.

And Hanna could see the girl was injuring herself.

"Hey!" The blonde rushes over, her voice nearly startling Spencer.

Hanna takes the girl by the shoulders. "Calm down, Spence." She says quietly, trying not to draw any attention to them, and somewhat massaging the brunette's shoulders as the both of them slide down the lockers.

"Wanna talk about it and _not_ hit things?" The blonde asks gently as they reached ground.

The brunette frustratedly runs her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, it just frustrates me so much that she can just say those kinds of stuff to you and get away with it,_ d*mnit_!" She hits the lockers behind her, this time with her palm, but yet again making Hanna jump.

"Spencer!" She scolds, she knows the girl would never lay a hand on her, but she could see the brunette's hand slowly bruising. She grabs it, caressing the injured and yet smooth skin there.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Spencer puts her head in her free hand. "Ughhh...everything is just so messed up." She leans her head back against the cold locker behind her. Hanna pouts, laying her head on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't like when you're upset, Spence...now are you going to tell me what this is really about? This has gone way too far to just be about what that b*tch just said."

"She is a b*tch." The brunette grumbles, childlike.

"I know, baby. I know..." The blonde coaxes, before withdrawing away from the girl's shoulder, and taking her face in her hands, turning her head to face her. "Now tell me." She reiterates, regarding the athlete with a knowing look.

Spencer sighs. "I just-she had _no_ right to say that about you, but I...when we were working on the project the other day, she...well she said something." The brunette hesitates.

"What?" Hanna inquiries immediately, loosening her hold on her face.

Spencer looks away before glancing back at the blonde, and sighing again. "She said...well, she said that her advances easily miss you because you don't care, she also conjectured that you were..._possibly_ sleeping with other guys..."

"_Possibly_ sleeping with other guys?" The blonde questions in disbelief and mild amusement. "You didn't believe her did you?"

Silence.

"Spencer!"

"I'm-I'm sorry! I just-she sounded _very_ convincing, and sometimes I...I honestly don't know what you see in me." The brunette admits sheepishly.

"What?" The blonde furrows her eyebrows, honestly confused. "What _don't _I see in you, Spence." She snakes her fingers in between the brunette's longer ones, interlacing them. "I see potential, a magnificent selfless soul, a hard-working scholar who's well on her way up the ladder to success— not to mention nerdy charming irresistibleness, no one could _possibly_ deny." She remarks, eliciting a small laugh out of the taller girl beside her. She smiles. "But." She runs her fingers through the athlete's dark tresses. "Most importantly, I see the brave girl that I fell in love with, the one who isn't afraid to speak her mind, and doesn't let_ ridiculous_ things other people say get to her." She levels Spencer with her meaningful gaze. "Right?"

"..." After a while the brunette sighs. "Alright. Yeah you're right, I shouldn't have even began to believe her and let her get to me. Im sorry..." The brunette leans over, quickly pressing her lips to the blonde's, before pulling away, her eyes softer. "And thanks, you know...for making me feel better about this whole thing, but...what about you?"

Hanna swallows. "...what about me?" The blonde stiffens, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was going on about.

"Hanna, she said that thing about you."

"What-"

_"Babe."_ This time it's Spencer to level her with a strict gaze.

Hanna bites her lip. "Fine, okay -well..Im not going to lie i-it did bring up _some_ insecurities, but-" She begins to roll her eyes and shake her head, as if her feelings were meaningless.

"Hey, stop." Spencer takes the blonde's hands, eyes filled with the utmost love, making Hanna's insides tingle and run warm all over. Truth be told she could never be cold with the brunette by her side.

"Hanna I love you, so so much, and _just_ the way you are. I loved you before you were skinny and I love you now that you are, and there is nothing,_ nothing,_ anything or anyone can do to change that." The brunette says with conviction, truly meaning it.

Though, she knew the blonde and all the other girls forgave her cross sister a long time ago, she didn't think she could ever fully forgive Alison for what she did to her beautiful girlfriend. Leaving her broken and a shell of who she was.

Unmerciful tears well up in the blonde's eyes without her permission, but before she could stop them, they were already cascading down lightly colored cheeks. "Spence..." Her voice breaks, and Spencer instantly pulls her body into her own.

Hanna's more than delighted to burrow herself into her. "Do you really mean that?" She questions softly.

And Spencer doesn't hesitate.

"Every word."

The blonde lets a sort of happy chortle, due to her tears, and still overwhelmed by everything going on.

"I love you too, Spencer...how you and I, of all people, made it this far is beyond me...but I am _super_ glad we did."

The brunette huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean...but me too."

Hanna smiles, toying with her fingers.

"So..um, was playing with your head the only thing that happened between Courtney and yourself in that bedroom the other day?"

Spencer instantly frowns at the change of subject. "Hanna..."

"What?" The blonde debates calmly, lifting her head from the brunette's shoulder so she could look up at her. "Come on, Spencer. You and I both know how those type of b*tches work, and I also know that you weren't telling me the whole story before...so spill."

Silence.

Spencer closes her eyes, desperately trying to wish herself out of the situation. After a while of no feeling but her girlfriend's gaze piercing into the side of her head, she gives up and opens her eyes. "...okay, she uh, she tried to kiss me."

"What?"

Apparently, she had said it too low.

"I said she..." The brunette sighs. "...sort of got on top of me, and tried to kiss me."

Hanna shakes her head in disbelief. "No, I heard you the first time."

Yep, she was definitely pissed.

"I just couldn't believe how stupid that b*tch could be! She tried to kiss you!? _Ugh!" _The blonde begins to clumsily rise up, after sitting down for so long. "I'm going to kill her!" She shouts with promise and Spencer literally has to hold her back from moving any further towards the door.

Which proved very difficult when you're on the floor and someone else is half standing, struggling to be let go of.

"Woah, okay." The brunette quickly stands herself, securely wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Hanna, chill, save it for later, babe..." She loosens her grip slightly as the shorter girl begins to cease her struggling. "I think she's had enough for today, and so have we." She concludes truthfully, but she could tell from how tense the other girl was she wasn't completely buying it.

"Okay, listen." She tries again, swiftly turning the blonde around in her hold.

Hanna glowers.

"Think of it this way, if she tries something else, we can all think up a way to get her back, _without_ getting ourselves suspended."

"..."

"Hanna? Please, I was an idiot in there for starting a fight with her, this is our senior year. We can't afford to be getting kicked out this close to graduation."

"..."

Hanna finally rolls her eyes. "Fine..." She reluctantly voices, and she cools and simmers down a little, allowing herself to fully ease into the brunette's embrace. "...is it too soon to say that despite the fact they you may have gotten into trouble, I think you knocking 'little miss perfect' on her a** was totally hot?"

The brunette gives a small laugh. "Do you really care if it was?"

The blonde shrugs in response, and the two laugh until they are totally relaxed in each other's arms again.

"Nobody messes with my baby's head." Hanna mutters off-hand, causing Spencer to shake her head.

"And I'll make sure to_ at least_ threaten her about that later, but_ you_-" She pulls away again, only enough to look up into the taller girl's eyes. "Your brains too big for that Spence, don't let her get to you."

Spencer raises a promising hand, briefly removing it from the blonde's side. "I won't again, I swear." She pledges, before returning her hand to the girl's side.

Hanna nods surely. "Good..." Her eyes promptly begin to narrow. "Oh! And if you ever do decide to cheat on me-"

Spencer shakes her head adamantly. "Impossible, I would never cheat on you...besides, you trained me better then that." She complies with a small smirk, causing the blonde to let out a laugh and shake her own head, kissing the brunette's jaw line, before her face goes into her shoulder.

Spencer smiles. "So everything's good now, I assume?"

"Better." The blonde settles, sighing contently.

"Good." The brunette settles herself, taking the blonde's face in her hands. "Cos' this. is. perfect."

"Really?" The shorter girl smiles. "Despite the smell of sweaty gym clothes in here?" She raises an eyebrow, they _were_ in a locker room after all.

"Well you're here..." The brunette fiddles with the blonde's jaw line. "So yeah, it's still perfect." She grins.

And Hanna beams in return.

"I love you." She leans up, briefly pecking the taller girl's lips.

"I love you too." Spencer reiterates back, the both of them grinning goofily at each other, before fully embracing once more. The blonde with her face buried into the brunette's neck, while the brunette's chin rested just barely onto the crown of her head.

Absolutely nothing could ruin the moment...

_Well._..

"Hey, Spence..." It's uttered slowly, warily— voice just a little muffled by the brunette's shoulder.

"Mm?" The taller girl responds just as soft.

"Um, why did you wait _four days_ to tell me that Courtney had tried to seduce and kiss you?"

"..."

_D*mmit_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Favorite. Follow. Review. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: New Chapter! Hope You Enjoy! **

**One-Shot: Set in future. Spencer, Hanna, the gang, and a newborn. What events could possibly arise in this situation? Fluff. **

"Guys, say hello to little Isabella, _Izzy_, Hasting's." Spencer announces proudly, stepping through the threshold of her and her significant's newly furnished apartment, carrying a 5lbs, 8oz bundle of joy in her arms.

"!" In less than a second everyone in the room had accumulated around her, cooing.

"Shhh, guys she's sleeping." The brunette smiles, rocking the baby girl back and forth to keep her tame.

"Aww, Spence she's so cute."

"Oh my god..."

"Look! She's waking up!" Aria whisper/yells, quieting the other girl's down in order to thoroughly experience the captivating moment.

And sure enough, seconds later, the little being slowly blinks her small eyes open, staring up at the four girl's curiously.

"Awwww..." The action began a whole new round of cooing from them.

Spencer grins down at her. The babie's eyes were a mixture of blueish, brown, both Hanna and her's eye color, giving off a hazel like color. Beautiful, just like-

"Spence, her eyes are way too gorgeous, you and Hanna won't be able to keep the guys, _or_ girls, off her."

She scoffs. "Geez..."

"So, where is Han? I would have thought she would have been the first to walk through the door, carrying this adorable little girl."

"Er...well-"

Perfectly timed, the blonde steps through the door, grinning. "Yep, that's right folks. _That_ beautiful little person came out of _this_, and if I do say so myself, beautiful vagina, you're all welcome!"

"Ugh..."

"Really, Han?"

"Spencer knows..." She shoots her fiancée an alluring gaze.

The brunette raises her eyebrows, in half amusement, half disapproval. "Uh-"

"Hanna, glad to see you haven't changed a bit since high school..." Someone chuckles lightly and both girl's breath hitch.

"..." Spencer is the first to turn around and greet the voice of...

"Hey mom and dad." She greets before silently glaring back at her fiancée. "Look Hanna, it's my _mom_ and _dad._"

The blonde shrugs helplessly, mouthing a 'sorry', before also greeting the Hastings' with a grimace of a smile.

Then the couple turns and glares at their friends, who begin to look very guilty.

"Oh yes, FYI, we invited your parents over." Emily adds as an explanation to their 'little' gathering, unhelpfully.

Spencer and Hanna's glare continues to burn holes into the swimmer more intensely than ever. And as if nothing could get any worse...

"Hey, girls."

Enter Ashley Marin.

"And _Ms. Marin_." Spencer presses, even more nervous than before. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Spencer. And you?" The woman looks mildly amused at the brunette's behavior.

But Hanna isn't phased, practically running up to her. "Mommy!" She embraces the red-head, squeezing tightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, we have got to catch up."

Ashley Marin smiles, whilst rolling her eyes at her child. "Of course, honey." She pats the blonde on the back, just as a certain cry of hysterics resounds around the room.

She takes note of a clearly panicked Spencer standing in the middle of the room with the baby in her arms, and thinks that the poor girl better get used to it, but for now...

"Now go be a mother honey, I think Spencer may need a little help over there."

And sure enough, when Hanna turns around in her own mother's arms, she sees her fiancée in a bit of a predicament.

She smiles to herself, before slowly walking over. "I believe someone's hungry." She momentarily relieves Spencer of her 'baby duty', picking the newborn up in her own arms, and lovingly smiling down at her daughter blowing raspberries. "Hello again, baby girl."

Her daughter.

Their daughter.

Her and _Spence's_ daughter.

Wow... She's still not over the shock of it all yet.

She looks up and sees her fiancée looking down at her, the gratefulness clearly shown in her eyes at the gesture.

The blonde rolls her eyes, waving a nonchalant hand in the air...before mouthing that she was on diaper duty later. She laughs at the incredulous look on the brunette's features before maneuvering passed her friends and family to get to the kitchen.

Alison, Emily, and Aria follow her— clearly still overwhelmed with baby fever...but ultimately leaving Spencer in a very awkward situation with three parents, and without her new baby daughter as a buffer.

_Great..._

"So, ahem." The brunette places her hands behind her back and rocks nervously on her heels. "...mom, dad, Ms. Marin-"

"Oh Spencer, sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ashley? You're going to be my daughter in law soon, come here." Ashley seizes the young girl into a warm hug. "And no need to be embarrassed, believe me." She pulls away, her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "After twenty-three years now, I know my daughter..."

Spencer chuckles. Along with her parents, who sidle up a little closer.

"And I know you know my daughter as well...I still remember as a little girl, how she begged me day and night to sign her up for what she called "hay and mayup school."

Off of the girl's bewildered stare, the woman laughs. "Cosmetology, hair and makeup." She clarifies. "Yeah, I know. She could barely talk but was adamant on what she wanted, and she would not stop until she got it. So eventually I gave in, signed her up for the class...and only days later I was showing up to work with half a mullet and half sort of...Ellen Degeneres situation going on."

Spencer winces.

"Yes, I know. Probably not the brightest idea to hand her a pair of scissors." The woman shakes her head ruefully. "But, the point of my story was that, I know my daughter Spencer and well...pretty soon you're going to get to know_ your own_ daughter as well."

"..."

"Don't look so freaked out, Spencer. You two are going to make great parents." Peter Hastings steps in, laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "She's a Hasting's, remember that." The man points. "Keep her in line."

Spencer doesn't miss her mother and Ashley's slightly disapproving looks by far, yet she gives her father a curt nod nonetheless. Things were still a little tensed.

Though, she's already sworn to herself that she wouldn't be as strict with her little angel as her parents were with her.

The other four girls chose that moment to walk back in, her love with a feeding bottle in one hand and their baby in the other, and the others...well _still_ cooing over their baby.

She quietly laughs, watching her fiancée literally have to bat off her unrelenting friend's so she could feed the newborn.

The blonde's head suddenly snaps in her direction and she shoots her an unamused glare, but the brunette could tell she too was trying to hold in a laugh of her own.

Spencer puts her hands up.

Of course, she was a hundred percent sure Hanna would be helping her out with that little strict component, whether she liked it or not...a thought suddenly stems from the back of her mind.

She turns to the three parents, who were now talking quietly amongst themselves. "Um, will you excuse me?" She barely waits for an answer before making her way over to the other side of the room, to her family.

_Wow...family._

_Hanna and I...a family..._

_Wow..._

She shakes the thought momentarily, knowing their was a vaguely more important matter at hand.

The brunette finally reaches the blonde and taps her on the shoulder.

Hanna turns around, eyebrows raised in question. "What is it, Spence?"

"Um, no 'hay and mayup classes, okay?" She voices seriously, before hastily stealing her little angel from the blonde, scooping her up in her arms...

Okay, so she had a bit of baby fever too...

And why shouldn't she? Isabella was her daughter after all. She winks before taking the baby over to the parents, leaving four bewildered looking girl's behind.

Emily leans over the blonde's shoulder. "What was that about?"

Hanna's eyebrows furrow. "I have...no idea." And she really didn't. "But if she thinks she's stealing our baby away me, my baby number two has another thing a comin'".

With that the blonde takes off after her fiancée and her daughter...once more leaving now _three_ bewildered girls behind her.

"A comin'?"

"Hay and mayup?"

"Baby number _two_?"

**...**

"Aww...Spence, look she's blowing you a kiss!" Hanna coos excitedly, slightly bouncing up and down with the little bundle in her arms.

Looking over from her position leaning against the counter, said brunette takes her head out of the book and grins at both her daughter and how happy the blonde was at the little gesture.

"Cute..." She drops the book labeled 'Living with your newborn' to saunter over to the two of them.

"_Well,_ blow her one back." The blonde presses after a moment.

And Spencer looks up at her like she's just suggested using the baby as a placemat. "What?"

"What?"

"Hanna, she's barely a day old. I don't think Izzy actually understands the concept of blowing someone a kiss, and technically-"

"_Spencer_, seriously?" Now it's the blonde's turn to look at her like she was nuts as she gently rocks their baby from side to side. "This is your daughter, Spence...not some undeveloped robot, _feel_." She takes the brunette's left hand and places it on their baby's cheek. "And okay, so maybe she doesn't understand what's going on right now...but maybe she does, and _maybe_ she just needs a little reassurance that you're going to be there for her, always...starting with returning a little gesture."

"I..." What the blonde said made a lot of since, and there was no way Spencer could deny Hanna anything anyway...nevertheless their daughter anything, and they just met. "You're right." She concludes, smiling down at the blonde— and wrapping a free arm around her, she concedes her daughter's wishes and blows a small kiss back.

At this Isabella practically leaps for joy at the action, small limbs moving up and down uncontrollably and a bubbly smile, along with laughter followed.

Staring at the newborn then at each other, the new parents burst into laughter right along with her.

And after a few minutes the kitchen was filled with their family and friends, wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, nothing." Hanna tells them still smiling, but waving a hand in the air. "Just...family things." This time she smiles over at Spencer who also still can't wipe the grin off her face, although it did widen.

"Yeah." She nods. "Nothing special." Lies.

Alison quirks an eyebrow. Obviously, it wasn't 'nothing', but Aria is the first to speak.

"Ah, already keeping us out of the loop I see."

"..."

Frowning, Hanna immediately opens her mouth to dispel the comment before-

"Get used to it girls, that's how it gets when your friends have children." Mr. Hastings pipes up from the doorway.

The comment instantly earns him an elbow to the ribcage by one Mrs. Hastings, who immediately shuts down any of their doubts.

"Don't listen to him girls, I still have plenty of my friends from before my pregnancy with both Spencer and Melissa. You only lose your friends when something big like this happens in your life because of what _you_ do, _not_ what life's handed to you." She ends on a gentle note, with a subtle undertone while eyeing her ex-husband.

The both of them swiftly walk back out into the living space...no doubt to argue in 'private'.

Nevertheless, the message got through to all five girls who felt immediately relief at the revelation, exchanging silent looks with each other— a promise to never let things go that far.

Ashley Marin smiles softly, watching her baby's baby. "She's right, you know. If anything that little girl there will make your group stronger. I have no doubt in my mind, Spencer and Hanna, that you two will be great parents; you'll protect her, care for her, show her the love only mothers can... but you won't have to do it on your own."

The girl's exchange looks once more with soft gazes and smiles...well all except Hanna, who had teared up by the end of her mother's sentence, quickly handing Isabella off to Spencer and wrapping herself up in her mother's arms.

Kissing her little girl on the head, Spencer looks up at the scene and smiles softly...

Well, until she was knocked out of her reverie by a certain swimmer who purposefully bumps into her, leaning against the counter behind her.

The tall brunette looks over at the other with a questioning look.

Emily shakes her head, lowering her voice as to not disturb them. "I just wanted to say congrats, Spence. I didn't know you had it in you..." She takes a quick glance toward Hanna and Ms. Marin who were still hugging and then to her girlfriend and Aria who were now quietly conversing towards the back of the kitchen, then shifts her gaze back to the nerdy girl with a grin. "...or should I say, I didn't know Hanna had _you_ in her." She begins to silently crack up, and Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Seriously?" The swimmer had successfully ruined the moment. "And no, no you shouldn't say that, because you and I both know she was inseminated— you're very smart Emily, yet the fact that I do _not_ in actuality possess a penis escapes you, why?"

The brunette's laughter immediately seizes. "What?" Crossing her arms, mildly insulted, Emily scoffs. "Geez, Spence. Some day, I really hope you learn how to take a joke." She huffs petulantly, sauntering over to Alison and Aria's side of the kitchen.

After the swimmer's left, Spencer shakes her head at her friend, the smallest of smiles on her lips.

She did in fact get the joke, sometimes she just enjoyed sucking the humor out of her friend's jokes for her own benefit.

What could she say? It made her day brighter.

She glances back over, only to see the brunette looking over at her with that same face and Alison over at her with a bewildered expression.

She scoffs. "Really? Did you _snitch_ on me? My baby's more mature than you."

Across from the room, Emily glares. "Nah uh."

Point proven.

"Yah huh-" Spencer begins to retaliate back, but then sighs as she realizes the swimmer has really taken her to this level. "You know what? We'll see, by the time you're thirty, I bet this little one will be teaching _you_ Latin, I swear." She challenges.

And Emily has that same gleam in her eye. "You're on." She challenges back.

Looking at each other, Alison and Aria simultaneously roll their eyes.

Meanwhile, even wrapped up in her mother's arms across the room Hanna could hear her friend's bickering and rolls her own eyes, smiling slightly. "I really love them mom."

And neither of them know who exactly the 'them' the blonde was talking about was, her new family or her _family_...it didn't matter though, she loved them both enough to lay down her life for either one of them.

"I know honey, I know..." Ashley murmurs into her daughter's blonde curls, rubbing up and down her back.

And truly she was glad her daughter had found people in her life as great as Emily, Aria, Alison, and Spencer were.

Hanna sighs, content in her mother's arms...

"Can you say 'perdatis'?"

_...oh boy._

"Mom, if you'll excuse me, I have to save my baby from some serious psychological therapy later on life." The girl begins to pull away.

But the red-head only chuckles, refusing to let go of her. "Oh, please Hanna-"

"Okayyyy, well can you at least say pi equals 3.14159265 358979-"

"Yeah, okay. Go, go." This time the woman has an incredulous look on her features as she practically pushes her daughter out of her arms to go and save the poor thing.

The blonde quickly skips away to do so, leaving her behind with her thoughts.

She shakes her head.

"That is going to be one..._gifted_ child."

**...**

"She's soooo small." Alison sounds softly, making faces and wiggling her fingers down at the gargling baby girl. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say she looks a lot like you too— a little mini Marin _and_ Hastings." She admits, looking up at the brunette who raises her eyebrows.

"Really?" Spencer inquires, plucking her daughter up off of the changing table after she was finished. "It was so nice of you to join me in here by the way." She gestures around the moderately large bathroom that had now been slightly tainted in cleanliness with dirty diapers. And still the bathroom looked honorable...

Thank god her parents were lawyers.

"Really." Alison confirms, rolling her eyes at the brunette's sarcasm before promptly scooping the little girl up from her mother's arms, sticking her tongue out when the newborn immediately stopped her crying, minuscul-y sniffling instead.

Spencer scoffs, gesturing for the blonde to lead the way out.

Alison does so, the two taking the staircase down to where all their family and friends were waiting, chuckling. "Spence, I don't know if this kid is lucky to have you two, or if I feel bad for the little tot. I can already tell you and Han are going to have way too different of parenting skills." She shakes her head, looking back at the brunette as they reached the bottom step and entered the living area.

"What does that mean?" The brunette becomes defensive, crossing her arms, unbeknownst to them Hanna overhears the conversation from her spot on the couch and gets up.

"No need to become all defensive Spence. I'm just saying...well, were you the one to buy her this fashionable little flowery headband here?" The blonde nods down to said object on Isabella's head, lying comfortably in her arms.

Spencer's eyebrows furrow. "Well no...-"

"And do you expect me to believe that Hanna was the one who bought that miniature little dictionary over there, I'm assuming is for Izzy?"

"...okay, fine. I see your point." The brunette finally and reluctantly admits after a second or two.

Alison smirks victoriously. "Mhm..."

"But." A third voice cuts in, causing the both of them to quickly snap their heads to the side. "That doesn't make Isabella any less lucky to be apart our little family." Hanna gives the other blonde a reprimanding look, stealing the little girl away from her arms and sauntering further back into the living area with the two of them following her.

"Yeah...and family is the most important thing to a young_ or _old child— regardless if we drive her crazy."

"Exactly, Spence." Hanna smiles up at her fiancée, settling little Isabella back down in her seat carrier she had been driven over in, sat on the coffee table, before stepping back and interlacing their fingers. "And if we drive her crazy, she'll just have to adapt and get used to us." She concludes, her free hand playfully wriggling down at the cheerfully laughing baby. "Yes you will, yes you will." She grins, baby talking to the little girl who begins to return the favor in her own baby gibberish.

Spencer smiles, looking from her immediate family to her cross-sister and shrugging. "See?" She brings her fiancées hand up and kisses it where her ring resides. "All's well." She then shifts her attention back to Isabella, bending forward and making faces at her.

Unbeknownst to her, Hanna and Alison's heart swell at the action and they share a look over her head.

The shorter blonde raises her eyebrows and Alison visibly concedes, a distant smile on her lips.

Little Isabella was going to love them with every ounce of thing she has in the world...she probably already does.

**...**

Much later the whole gang, excluding parents who had left earlier, sat around Spencer and Hanna's living area on white linen couches.

"Honey calm down, she can't even crawl yet, what kind of trouble could she possibly get into?" Spencer argues calmly, her eyebrows creased.

The girls had been fawning over their baby for what seemed like hours— but when Aria had so much as _suggested_ letting the little girl down to play on the floor, Hanna had snapped into mama bear mode and clamped onto her...and hadn't let go since.

"Well, she could roll over and hit her head on one the table legs, or something could fall on top of her, or-"

"Han, don't be so dramatic." The brunette shakes her head, then tilts her head over to little Isabella— the little girl kept reaching for the floor again, though as much as she tried, her other mother holding onto her wouldn't let her until they had 'fully baby proofed their new apartment'.

"I'm not, I'm just not willing to take the risk...and when am I ever dramatic?" The blonde defends, now frowning.

Spencer and Emily exchange glances.

"Um..."

Spencer and Aria exchange glances.

"Well..."

"Han...do you not recall the time you came to school and realized that your pants and shoes didn't match? You freaked like someone just told you...well that your pants didn't match your shoes."

"What? _That_ wasn't dramatic!" The blonde waves her free arm around wildly. "I could have _died_, Spence!" She exclaims— at the same time as Alison's own. "She could have died!"

Emily chuckles at Spencer's 'seriously?' look.

Aria smirks, taking pity on her friend and giving the taller girl a little insight into the blondes' worlds. "I believe it is called social suicide, Spence."

Gazing at her from the couch adjacent to her own, the brunette makes an 'O' face...then proceeds to roll her eyes. "I'll still take overdramatic for $500, Alex." She claims in plain undisguised sarcasm, though her face showed no sign of it.

Emily snorts, Aria laughs, and Hanna's mid eye roll—when the doorbell rings.

Spencer snickers. "I'll get it." She squeezes the blonde's hand, before getting up. "I kid, but you are a diva. You and I _both_ know that." She gives the girl a look, before strolling towards the front door.

Hanna smiles, lifting Isabella up onto her two feet on her lap. "Oh Izzy, you_ already_ have so much to learn from mama and auntie Alison." She glances over at said blonde— who grins in accordance.

"Oh, brother." Spencer's voice brings their attention back to the front door.

Hanna's eyebrows crease, suddenly holding her baby girl a bit closer. "Spencer, what-"

The blonde is cut off when the brunette in question opens the door wider, revealing three young men— who were grinning like adolescents.

"We come bearing gifts!" The tallest of the three announces excitedly stepping through the door, followed by the two others, also carrying a large number of bags in their arms— grinning like fools.

Ezra, Caleb, and Toby.

The girls stand up with smiles on their faces.

"And lots of em'; we've got tall ones, short ones, fat ones, skinny ones, bright ones, _loud_ ones." Ezra adds, sounding much-like Dr. Seuss himself.

"So, ladies be prepared to be annoyed and restless for at least the better half of eight, nine years, give or take." Caleb finishes with a smirk and a wink.

Alison scoffs, while Hanna rolls her eyes, and Aria laughs.

_Some things never change..._

"Did you guys just make that up on the car ride over here? Cos' I feel like that's what you did." Spencer, always the skeptic, inquires— crossing her arms.

"..." The boys just look at each other, then back to her, before shifting their gazes around the room.

"_Any-who_, I have got to see this little thing again, I haven't seen her since she left the hospital." Toby purposefully dodges the question with mirth, setting down his set of bags in exchange for hurrying over to Hanna. "May I?" He requests.

And the blonde quickly nods, smiling. "First one whose asked all day." She carefully places the little girl into his arms— and after warning him about 'floor privileges', to which he still remains confused about, proceeds over to join the rest of them with greetings and small talk.

Isabella gargles and Toby looks down at her with a grin, ticking her small tummy, causing her to giggle. "Don't worry." He whispers, his gaze flittering towards his friends— absentmindedly lingering on Spencer, before shifting his attention back down to the little girl. "You'll always have your uncle Toby to help you out with these crazies."

"Let's say we take this into the kitchen, shall we?"

**...**

**[ Kitchen ] - [ Half an Hour Later ]**

After spending a half an hour showering little Isabella with gifts from friends and family and the many 'thank you's' from Spencer and Hanna— all eight sit around the kitchen table comfortably, well excluding Ezra who had opted to leaning against one of the counters, having given his own chair up for his girlfriend.

An action Aria had been sincerely grateful for.

"Oh!" One of the dark-haired boys abruptly stands at the lull in conversation, jogging over to presumably one of the bags he had brought in with him. "I almost forgot. Hanna, I got you a little something too." He jogs back over, this time to the blonde's side.

Hanna gives him a look. "Caleb...you shouldn't have, this is about Isabella, not me." She then promptly takes the bag out of his hands anyway.

Caleb sniggers. "I know, I know...but then I figured you were a big help in the whole...you know, baby birthing process— _and_ little Izzy wouldn't be here without you so..." He gestures towards the bag, and the blonde slowly begins to tear it open with everyone watching in anticipation...

"Caleb!" The girl suddenly squeals, causing every other person in the room to flinch. "Oh my god! How did you get these!?" Her eyes light up as she finally reveals the gift she had just received— it was a large, flat, dark brown rose patterned box with a transparent covering that revealed what was inside, chocolate...lots and lots of chocolate.

Caleb shrugs as the girl goes to stand. "I know a guy." He smirks, returning the blonde's warm embrace when she leans in for one.

"Thank you so much." Hanna voices, before slowly pulling away from him. "Way to a girl's heart, _but_— don't get any ideas." She wags a playful finger at the brown-haired boy, before moving passed him.

He just chuckles, before turning on a certain brunette."Oh, and Spencer? No need to get jealous— I've got one for you too." He reaches over and pulls a replica box out of a different bag, holding it out for the tall girl with a teasing smile.

Raising her eyebrows, Spencer stands from her position leaning back against her chair, and smiles sarcastically. "Ah." She takes the box from him. "Caleb, now you really-" She distracts him with one hand and hits him on the back of head with the other holding onto the thin box. "-shouldn't have." She claims, the action causing everyone to laugh or smile at the little exchange.

Holding the back of his head, Caleb gives the girl a 'really?' look.

Spencer chortles, before placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "No really, thanks." She says with sincerity, and nodding.

The boy shakes his head at the girl's antics but nods back anyhow, before playfully shrugging her hand off his shoulder and pointing a threatening finger in her direction, vowing to 'get her back' for her 'stunt'.

The others laugh once again as the two take their seats back.

It was almost weird how normal things were, despite Hanna and Caleb being ex's and the same with Spencer and Toby— but between them, things were never too awkward.

Hanna tilts her head back, standing at the counter and moans loudly whilst biting into the rich chocolate she had already ripped open and dug into. "Mmm. Caleb, this is better than sex..."

_Although_, that was not to say there weren't moments...

Toby, Spencer, and Caleb all shift at once, uncomfortably in their chairs.

After a second of tensioning silence, the blonde finally comes back to her senses and realizes what shes said. "Um..." She tilts her head back forward, biting her lip. "I didn't...I didn't mean sex with you Spence, or you...Caleb." She attempts to explain herself, glancing at the three and clearing her throat.

Her reasoning only serves as fuel to the fire, making things even more awkward.

Spencer looks up at her fiancée with a tight lipped smile, "Thats what I like to hear." She replies in dry derision and Emily reaches over and pats her on the back.

"Yeah...I can't say I'm not a little offended myself." Caleb adds in, eyebrows furrowed.

Hanna visibly panics, and vaguely sees her friends shaking their heads at her from the corner of her eye before she opens her mouth: "Guys!" She walks over to where they were sitting, placing her hands on each of their shoulders. "Thats_ not _what I meant, I-I mean sex with the _both_ of you was great!"

"Ughhh, seriously?" Spencer groans, placing her head in her hands.

Hanna chews on her lip, frowning. "Is, _is_ great— only with you, Spence." She hastily removes her hand from her ex-boyfriend's shoulder to place them both on her current fiancées.

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly my distress." The brunette's voice is muffled by her own hands. "But thanks...I guess."

"..."

"Ahem, o-kay." Surprisingly Toby is the first one to break the silence, he leans forward in his chair with a certain carefree smile of his. "So um, what's the story behind this mysterious chocolate anyway?"

**...**

**[ Later ]**

As the day started to dim and things finally started to simmer down, the boys left, reluctantly at first— they really were such softies for the little newborn.

So currently, only Alison and Aria sat at the kitchen table, sipping their coffees while Spencer was in the bathroom, Hanna was upstairs with the baby, and Emily was...nowhere to be found.

Spencer comes out of the bathroom, wiping her hands with a washcloth.

Speaking of the swimmer...

"Spence!" A voice whisper calls from up the stairs, the brunette looks up to see her best friend hanging over the banister.

Her eyebrows crease in confusion. "What? And why are you-"

"Shhh, come up here." The other brunette shushes her before gesturing for her to approach. "You might wanna see this." She gives no other explanation before skipping back up the rest of the carpeted staircase.

Spencer pauses, before shaking her head and following. Had it been any other time she probably would have been lecturing the swimmer on mannerisms and 'shushing', but as it was— the athlete seemed serious about the subject, so she complied without protest.

**...**

Stepping inside of white, plush, carpeted floors, Spencer takes in the view. A room with brightly lit and childlike pink colored walls, tons of toys off to the side, and a 54" wooden convertible crib sat smack-dab in the middle. The official baby nursery room.

"Spence..."

The brunette's brought back down from her thoughts by Emily, who smiles and nods back in the direction of the crib...

Spencer makes a full-body turn.

There was Hanna and the baby, both asleep— and the latter snoring softly, the former with a small smile on her face. The both of them sitting in an oversized rocking chair the blonde had insisted they get for when Isabella arrived.

Walking over slowly and quietly, the tall brunette leans over her little family and smiles softly— tearing up just a little, she scrambles for her phone in her pocket. Then swears when she realizes she left it downstairs.

Emily chuckles, quietly moving closer to the three of them herself. "Don't worry, Spence." She waves her phone around, that seemed to had materialized right into the palm of her hand. "I've already taken about ten thousand photos, I got you covered...but um, should we wake them? I mean as huge as this thing is, it doesn't look very comfortable." She gestures to the chair.

But Spencer quickly shakes her head. "Uh, no." She chuckles at the confused look on the swimmer's face. "You do _not_ want to wake a sleeping baby and a new mother, trust me. I believe she's already threatened to slap me, push me off a cliff, and 'rip my arm off and beat me with it'— and that was just this morning in the _hospital_."

The brunette's almost bent over with laughter by the time the girl is finished, covering her mouth to muffle it. "That's Hanna."

Spencer smirks. "Wouldn't have her any other way...well, a little less morbid I guess." She tilts her head to the side in wonderment. "Ahem, anyway, it's probably just better to leave them for now. Pass me that?" The brunette motions for the swimmer to grasp the object to her left, hanging along the side of the crib.

Emily looks over and quickly snags it, handing the soft material off to the taller girl.

"Thanks." The brunette acknowledges before unfolding the small blanket and spreading it over the sleeping mother and child.

"They're beautiful..." The swimmer smiles, stepping up beside the nerdy girl. "I gotta say, you have great taste when it comes to choosing your women."

"Well, I didn't exactly choose-"

Emily cuts the girl off by laying a hand on her shoulder and giving her a look. "Just take the compliment, Spence."

"Right." The brunette begins to nod slowly. Truly thankful for her friend in that moment, she shifts her attention back to the two in question. "And you are right, they are beautiful...I'm very lucky." She concludes with soft eyes.

Emily grins at the scene. "Oh, this is _too_ cute." She lifts her phone. "Just one last picture."

"Emily, don't-" Spencer warns.

But the brunette doesn't listen, snapping the picture...and accidentally leaves the flash on.

The sleeping Hanna starts to move and both parties panic for a moment.

"Emily!" Spencer whisper yells, sending a glare the swimmer's way.

"Sorry, sorry!"

The sleeping girl begins to move once more, unconsciously cuddling Isabella closer in her arms— Emily and Spencer hold their breath...

Until finally the blonde's eyelids flutter and slowly open, she smiles when gazing up at them, still a little dazed. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Spencer immediately sighs in relief, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey, you fell asleep up here with Izzy." The brunette gestures, and the shorter girl looks down and makes a face as if just realizing she held the little girl in her arms— but as she does, her smile grows almost ninety-five percent brighter.

"Oh, hey baby girl..." She coos, lightly rubbing her nose against the newborn's own tiny one. But little Izzy doesn't budge an inch, doesn't voice a peep...well, maybe except for her snoring.

Standing up, Hanna frowns while cradling the small girl in her arms. "I-Is she supposed to be snoring like that?" She asks worriedly, cautiously lying her down in her little crib whilst simultaneously grabbing onto Spencer behind her. "Is that normal?"

"Babe, I'm sure she's just picked up a slight cold or something, nothing too strenuous, I promise." Both parties seem to forget the fourth party in the room, looking into each other's eyes before down at their baby.

Hanna squeezes the hand that held her own, and Spencer uses her thumb to comfortably rub the smooth skin there.

"Aww, look at her little body." Emily startles the couple as she reaches down into the crib and gently toys with the newborns feet. "God, she's going to be such a hottie when she grows up." She carelessly discloses her thoughts aloud to the parents.

Hanna shifts her gaze up to look at the swimmer with one eyebrow raised. "Um...you're kinda creepin' me out there, Em." She voices, leaning back against the brunette beside her.

Spencer nods in agreement, hands placed atop the blonde's shoulders. "Yeah, can you _stop_ hitting on our baby." She smirks a little.

Emily rolls her eyes, holding up her hands defensively. "Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted." She begins to back out of the room. "Oh, and I'll send you those pics." She announces, and after a firm nod from Spencer, finally leaves the room— door closing shut behind her.

Hanna frowns. "Pictures?" She turns on her fiancée.

Spencer freezes for half a second, then shakes her head nonchalantly. "It's nothing, I'll explain later."

The blonde shrugs. "Okay." She glances down at little Isabella, then back up at the tall girl in front of her, albeit nervously. "Can we...talk?"

Spencer frowns. "Sure, what is it?" She inquires, straight to the point as always.

Hanna sighs, wringing her hands together. "I um...I-just-I-"

"Han, calm down." Spencer takes the blonde's hands in her own, squeezing assuringly. "You can tell me anything, you know that..." She proclaims, and the blonde instantly deflates.

"You're right, just...about that Caleb comment earlier, I-"

"Hanna." The brunette chastises, shaking her head. "Seriously, it's fine. I know what you meant, and I'm not offended, I promise." She smiles a little for the blonde's benefit, though she does mean it sincerely.

"Really?" Hanna gazes innocently up at her. "Because, honestly Spencer I swear you're the _only_ one I think about when we're...you know." She flushes, fiddling with their hands and moving closer. "Y-you're very...good at it, actually." The blonde partially stammers the last part of her sentence— unusual for her, yes, but the whole situation was really bothering her.

"Are you...blushing?"

Spencer doesn't help.

Hanna narrows her eyes up at he fiancée, red tint still painting her cheeks. "Spencer-" She begins to warn.

"Oh, you are!" The tall girl snickers, hands slowly moving down her sides. "Oh, how the tables have turned..." She begins tickling the blonde, picking her up slightly, and laughing.

"Spencer!" Hanna shouts, beginning to laugh loudly. "St-stop it!" She half heatedly pleads.

Spencer sniggers, before at last, letting the blonde down and halting her fingers. "Sh, sh, sh." She smiles, a finger over her lips— her head nodding towards the sleeping baby inside the crib.

The shorter girl silently glares, hitting her in the abdomen.

"Um, ouch." The brunette tries to look truly offended, but as it was— a small smirk makes its way passed her lips. She leans in closer, eyes practically glowing with her amusement at the blonde's expense. "Who knew Hanna Marin was such a prude?" She stage whispers.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Shut up." She has to bite her lip to keep the smile off her face, but one look from Spencer and she cracks. "You're lucky, I love you." She burrows herself into the brunette's body, a fond twinkle in her eye.

Spencer grins, wrapping long arms around the blonde in her embrace. "I love you too, Ms. Marin— soon to be Mrs. _Hastings_."

"Ahem."

"Sorry, Hastings-Marin...okay, seriously? We _have_ to talk about that later."

Smiling softly, Hanna pulls herself out of the brunette's embrace just enough to look up at her. "Sure we will..." She then proceeds to drown any of the taller girl's anticipated protesting, by pressing their lips together.

Spencer happily concedes, hands moving up to cup the blonde's face. "Mmm..." She groans, but when she tries to deepen the kiss, Hanna hastily pulls away from her.

"Wh...?"

"Spencer, Isabella's right there."

"But..." The brunette is truly confused. "_Now_ you care. I highly doubt Isabella knows what kissing is, no less see us through her eyelids— she looks like she just went twelve rounds with a box of NyQuil." She raises her eyebrows almost comically.

Hanna giggles.

"Soooo..." The brunette tries again, leaning forward.

The blonde bites her lip before rolling her eyes, and leaning back into her fiancée.

"Soooo, kiss me before I change my mind you dork."

**A/N: Kind of long, but if you liked it: Review. Favorite. Follow. Thanks ;).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hope You Enjoy! One-Shot: Chapter 9**

**One-Shot: Pt. 1 ~ Spencer and Hanna have to deal with their issues after an unplanned rendezvous, but what happens when one of them gets scared and backs out? How will they deal then? And with Caleb in the picture? - Warning: Caleb is portrayed as a jerk in these chapters. **

"Okay, tell me again why you are worrying about this when you're practically on vacation?"

"I told you, I am not going to risk falling behind on my school work because of this slight alteration in schedule."

Hanna sighs, rolling her eyes at her friend's restlessness.

The blonde had been comfortably sitting at home, only _slightly_ pining over her best friend's absence, the same best friend who she may or may not be secretly in love with— while still in a relationship with her current boyfriend Caleb, when the tall girl had called her to ask her to send over an essay she had been writing before she left for Florida to visit her estranged sick grandmother.

So here she was, bent over a desk in the girl's room, clicking away on her laptop.

"Spence, you seriously have to learn to relax."

"I'll relax when I'm dead, bab-uh, Hanna."

"..."

Silence.

Okay, so their feelings for each other weren't _completely_ a secret.

**Flashback:**

_"Spencer..." The blonde whispers quietly, practically whimpering on top of the taller girl._

_"Sh, sh, sh." The brunette whispers back, looking up at her, gently removing a stray hair out of the blonde's vision._

_It had been late at night when Hanna had called her cell phone, crying and spewing out incoherent things in her ear._

_Immediately, Spencer being Spencer told her to come over. And when the blonde showed up, she took one look at the girl and instantly pulled her into her arms— where the blonde cried messily for about an hour, before finally explaining the situation._

_Apparently, she had gotten into a huge fight with Caleb about trust issues. And despite her feelings, Spencer comforted the girl, coaxing her to calm down, and eventually the two ended up on her bed...kissing..._

_...amongst other things._

_The blonde panics. "Spencer, I...I can't...we just..."_

_Spencer shakes her head from her laying position. "I know, I know. I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. This is all my fault-"_

_Hanna cuts her off. "No, no. It isn't...I kissed you back, I..." She looks down at the brunette, eyes wandering helplessly. "Spencer, I don't-"_

_"I know-"_

_"No. You don't. Spencer, I don't...I don't regret it." The blonde sighs, her fingers fiddling with the top of the brunette's shirt (one of the few things she still had on). "I just...cheated on my boyfriend, and I don't even regret it, I...what does that say about me, Spence?"_

_The athlete sighs. "It..." She swallows, looking up into tear-filled crystal blue irises. "I can't tell you that...as much as I want too, I can't. Because I don't know, a-and I'm sorry about that...but I do know, th-that I love you."_

_"What?" The blonde gasps, clearly surprised. "You...you do?"_

_"I..." Spencer opens her mouth to take it back, but then gives an incredulous laugh, as if she couldn't believe it herself that she was saying it aloud. "I do...so much." She looks up into the blonde's eyes, and Hanna is astonished once more to see the immaculate love there that definitely wasn't there before. "And I know you're with Caleb...but I think I've been falling for you since day one, and It's just gotten harder and harder to stop..." Her gaze drops slightly in between their two bodies, fingers stroking at the blonde's bare left hip, right above her rear. "...e-especially right now..."_

_Hanna blushes, but she refuses to let her gaze leave the brunette's face. "I...Spencer, I don't know what to say."_

_Disappointment flashes briefly across brown-irises. "Yeah, uh. No, don't. I understand-"_

_"Except..." The blonde's palm raises to gently rest against the taller girl's face. "That I love you too..."_

_The confession is enough for Spencer's venturing gaze to immediately snap up to meet hers. "...w-what?" _

_It's squeaked._

_And Hanna almost wants to burst for joy at the confession finally being released, and at the same time laugh at the bewildered look on the brunette's face. "I love you too, Spencer. So much." She allows her lips to curl up, just a little._

_"But..."_

_"I was just...afraid. I settled for Caleb, we weren't actually supposed to last..."_

_Meanwhile, the brunette could feel her pulse racing, so she was sure the blonde could too._

_Hanna gives a soft smile, resting a hand over her heart. "Why?" She shakes her head. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"_

_Spencer bites her lip, briefly closing her eyes. "Well, I was afraid too. And then Caleb showed up, and I-I just gave up."_

_The blonde nods in understanding. "So...what now?" She inquires, innocently._

_Spencer's eyes snap back open, and she heaves a sigh. "Now..." She stares up into blue irises. "Now, we'll get through this." She finishes. _

_The two hold each other's gazes, filled with mixtures of love, fear, and hope for what felt like hours before the blonde finally gives back her nod of confirmation._

_Yes, they were definitely going to get through it...but for now, now..._

_The blonde leans down and presses her lips firmly back to the brunette's._

_They were just going to enjoy this moment._

**End of Flashback**

After that, the two had kissed one last time, a kiss sealed with the promise of something more.

Well...except, a day later Spencer found out that she had to go to Florida for two weeks, dreadfully putting a damper in their plans.

Thus, they agreed to wait until she got back to begin making any moves...

...but two days later, yet another thing put a damper in their plans. A_ very _big damper:

**Flashback**

**_[ Rosewood Airport ] - [ 4:30pm ]_**

_"Guys, guys, please I really have to go before I miss my flight!" Spencer laughs as her friends are all gathered around her, goofing around, and literally smothering her in hugs._

_"Alright, alright. Guys, let her go." Aria smirks, helping her taller friend out. _

_And the group reluctantly backs off._

_"Hey, has anyone heard from Hanna yet?" Alison finally asks with soft eyes, her phone in hand._

_The question visibly causes the mood to shift, and everyone could feel it._

_Especially, Spencer._

_The brunette swallows thickly, her nerves now standing back on end._

_Everyone had been trying to get in touch with the blonde since that morning, she didn't even bother showing up for school — but that didn't matter, she knew Spencer was leaving today._

_It was safe to say the majority of them were pissed, but Spencer...she was just sad, and worried._

_"I...I don't know, but hey, I'll catch up with her later." Spencer voices 'casually', and from the looks she receives, she knows she isn't doing very well._

_But she couldn't worry about that right now, she had a plane to catch._

_She starts to rally up all of her bags. "Well thank you guys for coming, but I'm gong to head off-"_

_"Wait!"_

_They hear someone yell from a short distance away, and all anyone can see is a blur of blonde hair._

_Hanna._

_Spencer smiles. A genuine one._

_"Spence!" The girl literally bounds into her, throwing her arms around her neck, and sighing in relief. "Oh my god, I thought I missed you."_

_The blonde squeezes— but Spencer doesn't squeeze back, not even wrapping her arms around her in return, in fact she was...frozen. Staring over her shoulder._

_"Spence, what-" She begins to pull away._

_"I'm glad you're here Hanna, and you brought Caleb..." The brunette's voice is a mixture of false enthusiasm and underlying hurt. This time it's Hanna who freezes._

_"...oh!" The blonde pulls away after a beat, her own voice laced with false excitement. "Y-yeah..." Is the only thing she could say to the very still girl, her hurt eyes boring down into her own apologetic ones._

_Another awkward beat, and Caleb finally steps forward. "Uh...yeah, Hanna and I made up from the other night and decided to spend the day together, sorry it's my fault we're late."_

_Spencer simply stares, her gaze moving down in front of her to zero in on his and the blonde's intertwined hands._

_Hanna shifts uncomfortably, but makes no moves to remove her hand from the boy's._

_"..."_

_Emily comes to the brunette's rescue and quickly hits the taller girl's arm._

_Spencer shakes her head, retracting her gaze, but avoiding Hanna's. "Um, yeah. It's no problem...no problem at all." She doesn't bother giving a smile or anything, just takes up her bags. "Alright, well, I'll see you guys when I get back."_

_Hanna frowns._

_But no one else noticed because they were already going into their last round of hugs, Spencer purposefully skipping over Caleb and Hanna, causing the blonde to frown even deeper._

_Spencer had noticed, but she couldn't risk going anywhere near the couple right then because she was upset, royally pissed, and Caleb was terribly endangered of being strangled by the brunette— and that would just cause a whole nother line up of problems._

_"Spencer!"_

_Her parents were calling her over._

_"Alright. Bye guys."_

_And with those last words, the brunette parts from the group, never once harboring eye contact with a certain blonde._

_Caleb sees his girlfriend's frown and turns to her. "What's up?"_

_The blonde bites her lip, eyes following her real loves form towards the airport terminal gate, desperately wanting to call her back or chase her down like she's seen on so many romantic movies in the past..._

_Instead, she just sighs. "Nothing." She snaps at the computer tech, retching her hand from his._

_Seeing his disconcerted facial expression— and Aria's. And Alison's. And Emily's knowing look, she sighs again._

_"Let's just-go, okay? I-I'm just not feeling very well." She explains, clearly lying, but before anyone could call her out on it she turns and begins walking away._

_Caleb, soon behind her._

_Unbeknownst to them, Spencer sees the whole interaction while her mother was searching for her ticket at the gate..._

_And she can't help but feel a little hope spread through her chest..._

**End of Flashback**

"Hanna...Hanna?"

So yeah, she had gotten scared and changed her mind.

_Stupid _The blonde mentally berates herself.

"Hanna!"

"Wh-!" She jumps, Spencer's voice abruptly bringing her back to the present. "S-sorry...what did you say?" She inquires breathlessly, beginning to type back at the keyboard in front of her.

There was a quiet pause on the other line."...I said, did you send over the file yet?"

"Oh, um." The blonde clicks a few more things. "Yep, done." She confirms, closing the laptop.

"Great! Oh, and before you leave, remember don't forget to leave that key under the mat."

Hanna scoffs, allowing herself to relax again. She heads downstairs.

"Oh, would you just relax, Spencer. It's not like I'm going to lose the key or drop it in some mysteriously weird place." She expresses, choosing to make a slight detour before she left the house.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just remember to put it under there, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The blonde reiterates back, smiling a little before opening up the fridge with her free hand.

Finding what she was looking for, her grin widens whilst reaching out for it-

"Oh! And Hanna, I counted for all of the pop tarts I had left, so don't even think about stealing any of them."

"..." The blonde gapes, pop-tart already mid-way into her mouth. "Wh, but...how?" She pouts, her pop-tart hand frustratedly falling down onto the counter in front of her.

Thousands of miles away, Spencer grins to herself. "That's for me to know...and for you to never find out." She snickers.

"Spence, I swear to god if you have camera's in here..." The girl makes a point of looking around and flipping the bird at each and every suspicious looking corner of the room.

The brunette rolls her eyes. "I don't have camera's, but thanks for flipping me off by the way."

Hanna gapes again, and hears the tall girl chuckling over the line.

"I just...know you, Han."

Shaking her head, the blonde feels the small smile spread across her features again, the smile only Spencer could place there. "I guess you do..." She stares down at the counter in silence for a while. "I miss you, you know?"

"I know...I miss you too."

Silence...

"Ahem, but uh..yeah, thanks for sending over my essay, I have to-"

Hanna hastily nods, even though the brunette obviously couldn't see her. "Go, right. You're family, sorry...um, I'm glad you called."

"Yeah..."

The awkwardness that filled their silence even over the phone because the two couldn't say the 'L' word seemed endless.

Finally, Spencer sighs. "Hanna I...I-I-"

"I know..." The blonde mercifully finishes for her. "And you know I...I-I do too, don't you?"

The brunette hesitates. And Hanna hates it.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Cool." The blonde cringes. "Well, um...okay, bye."

"Yeah, see you in a couple of days..."

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that, the blonde eventually takes the phone away from her ear and looks at it for a second before touching end.

Several states away, two people sigh about the same problem...

Hanna shakes her head, pocketing her cell.

She looks at the pop-tart in her right hand and shrugs, popping it into her mouth.

_Sorry, Spence..._

She thinks to herself that she'll reimburse the brunette later as she grabs up the spare key from the counter, along with the whole box of pop-tarts, before hitting the lights, and progressing towards the front door.

**...**

**[ Two Days Later ]**

"Hanna, are you sure you want to stand out here by yourself? I can-"

"It's fine, Caleb! For the last time, God!" The blonde shouts, her frustration bleeding through.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't fair at all how she was treating the boy she was supposedly 'in love with', but she just couldn't stop worrying about Spencer for the life of her, and his 'whining' wasn't helping.

"Fine. Whatever." The boy throws his hands up with an annoyed look, as he saunters away into 'The Brew'.

Hanna sighs, rubbing her hands together, and not because of the particularly windy weather that morning.

She was nervous.

Why?

Spencer was supposed to be arriving back any minute from being in Florida for two weeks, and all she felt was extreme apprehension and excitement—which would explain why the rest of her friends were all gathered _inside_ of the little café awaiting the brunette's return, while she was still waiting outside.

"Hanna!"

The blonde's head whips around. "Spence!" She smiles wide.

_Almost_ just as wide as the brunette across the street was.

"Hey!" The younger girl waves wildly, going to step into the street when-

"Woah, woah, woah! You stay there!" Spencer quickly gestures for her to stay where she was.

Hanna furrows her eyebrows, but doesn't question it as the brunette was already making her way across the street to her.

Just as soon as her foot hit the sidewalk on her side, the taller girl had her arms full of a very much energetic blonde.

Spencer sighs into the shorter girl's tresses, not hesitating to wrap her arms fully around the blonde.

Hanna nearly whimpers, instinctually burrowing her face closer into the taller girl's neck. "I missed you..."

And she really had missed the brunette's arms around her, it just didn't feel right in anyone else's arms...surely not Caleb's, and definitely not any other of her ex's for that matter.

Her and Spencer just...fit. Like they were made for each other.

She feels the brunette pull back a little, but makes a point of tightening her arms around her so that she knew that she didn't want to let go, not just yet.

Spencer concedes, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's head...

Obviously, the awkwardness they once had was long forgotten—as it always was with time.

"I missed you too...but hey-" The brunette pulls away again, just enough so that they were arm's lengths apart. "I'm back now, no need for tears." She peers gently down at the blonde and uses her thumb to reach out and wipe her tears.

Hanna's eyebrows raise and she sniffs. She hadn't even known she was crying.

"Oh god." She reaches up to wipe her own tears, flushing sheepishly. "You must think I'm ridiculous."

Spencer shakes her head. "No, No. I think it's endearing that you missed me so much." She winks, smiling down at the shorter girl.

Hanna rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway, grabbing onto the brunette's hand. "Now don't get too cocky on me Hasting's, remember I cried over not being able to get the plastic off of my string cheese once." She warns, pointing a finger at the taller girl.

Given, this was during her monthly menstrual cycle and her hormones were particularly high that day— but still.

Spencer laughs at the memory, her hand affectionately squeezing the blonde's own. "Oh yes, the "String Cheese Incident Of The Summer 2012", that was_ not_ a good day...poor, Em." She winces.

And Hanna winces right along with her, also recalling the swimmer being severely caught in the cross fires that day.

Spencer smiles. "Ahem, so...should we head in? Or...?" She points with her forefinger to "The Brew"'s doors.

Hanna smiles back and nods.

They start to head to the doors, and the blonde couldn't help but think the girl beside her looked incredibly adorable and stylish (for once), in her pure white overalls (6x10)...so of course, she said as much to her, causing a rosy blush to spread across the brunette's cheeks in result.

"Uh...yeah, thanks." She replies modestly, a complete three-sixty of her earlier attitude.

This makes Hanna smirk. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She inquires teasingly, purposefully leaning in to get a closer look at the taller girl's face.

Spencer rolls her eyes, bumping her shoulder into the shorter girl's. "Shut up..." She grumbles, and Hanna grins.

The blonde looks down and realizes, for the first time, that the two of them were still holding hands...her smile drops a little in thought.

Spencer doesn't notice. "So, what were you doing out here anyway? Aren't the others inside?" She looks over at the blonde, slightly concerned. "It's a little chilly out here." She gestures meaninglessly with her left hand to the atmosphere.

Gaze quickly snapping back up to the brunette's face, Hanna dives easily back into the conversation. "I _told_ you, Spence." She emphasizes, smiling. "I missed you..." She says firmly and with certainty, looking up at her...friend?

Spencer looks back at her with a mysterious gleam in her eye...

Hanna looks back down awkwardly. "Ahem, so speaking of that, what was earlier about?"

Off of the brunette's puzzled look, she elaborates.

"You know, about me going across the street?"

Realization crossed the girl's features then. "Oh!" She blinks. "Well, no offense, but at that time you seemed a bit oblivious— and you getting hit by yet _another_ car was not on my list of things to see today, 'darlin'." She winks, drawling out the 'pet name' with a smirk.

Hanna smiles lovingly back. "Gee, I hope it's never a thing on your list to see Spence." She teases, a twinkle in her eye at the name...she couldn't help thinking how well the slightly nerdy actually pulled off calling her 'darlin'.

Lost in her own thoughts, the blonde doesn't seem to notice the brunette look down at their combined hands with furrowed eyebrows until the taller girl started to pull her hand away from her's, causing her to snap out of it.

"Uh, sorry..." Spencer mumbles, beginning to raise her now free hand to scratch the back of her neck sheepishly— well except a rather blatant force halts it in its movement.

And she finds her hand yet again linked with the blonde's in between them.

"Don't be." Hanna clarifies when the brunette looks at her in bewilderment.

Spencer gives a small smile, hesitantly, but smiles nonetheless and nods as they continue walking a few feet away from their destination.

The blonde internally curses the small part of her that feels that familiar twinge of guilt for what she's doing, to both Caleb and Spencer. It knew it wasn't fair.

But she decides she'll deal with that later.

For now, she would both just enjoy the small moments like these...at least until they reached "The Brew".

**...**

**[ Hours Later ]**

"Well, it's been a marvelous time Spence." Emily announces as the conversation starts to dim down. "But, Ali and I have to get home before each of our parents individually kill us." She declares, standing up from the communal couch with said blonde by her side.

"Yeah, I actually better get going too." Aria stands. "My mom will probably be expecting me home for dinner soon."

Spencer removes the coffee, that wasn't _nearly_ as good as her own, away from her awaiting lips. "Oh, so soon?" She pouts back, looking up at them.

Meanwhile, an arm chair away from her, a certain blonde gets some very non-PG thoughts at the action. She bites her lip, eyes practically already doing inappropriate things to the brunette (further away from her as she would have liked).

"Ahem." Someone clears their throat from beside her.

And the blonde's head instantly snaps to the side, eyes shooting up to look into brown eyes...but once again, not the brown eyes she would have liked to be looking up into.

"What?" She mouths, shrugging.

Caleb only grunts, before rolling his eyes.

So Hanna rolls her own, before attempting to zone back into the other girl's conversation.

"I know, we're sorry. But, we'll definitely catch up tomorrow though." Alison swears, hand over heart.

The tall brunette sighs, standing along with them. "Alright, alright. Come here."

They hug.

"I'll see you guys, thanks for coming out." She announces slowly after letting go. "You're still on for the celebration party back at the barn tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh yeah."

"For sure."

"Great."

Everyone begins to gather their things, leaving Spencer, Hanna, and Caleb in a very awkward position...

Eventally coughing, Caleb leans over to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "It is getting late, maybe we should go too."

The blonde heaves a sigh. "Yeah...I guess you're right." She slowly stands, clearly not ready to leave the brunette's presence yet.

...that's what made her ever the more grateful when Spencer catches her eye. "Hey." She quickly skips over. "You guys taking off too?"

Hanna bites her lip, before speaking. "Uh, ahem, yeah...y'know...gotta get home before the owls begin howling..." _What the h*ll am I saying? _The blonde immediately curses inside her thoughts.

"..." The brunette raises her eyebrows. "Uh...yeah, well." She pulls the blonde into a hug like the others.

Now this shouldn't have been a surprise to Hanna, yet it was, though she tried not to let it show. For Caleb's sake, though he didn't look surprised in the slightest, they were _friends_ after all.

Just, somehow it still felt like cheating right in front of the boy.

Spencer holds her for a few more seconds before pulling away, much to both their discords. "I'll see you at that party too, right?"

And the shorter girl gives an enthusiastic nod...whilst Caleb nods slow, sluggish like, in return. Not that he was invited anyway.

Spencer smiles nonetheless, before giving one last wave and turning around when Aria calls her over.

But as the brunette turns her back on her, Hanna's smile instantly drops.

Beside her she hears a loud snort.

"What?" She snaps, eyes flaring. She was _so_ sick of this game.

Caleb shrugs. "It's 'nothing'...right?" He mocks, questioning the blonde almost knowingly.

Hanna narrows her eyes at him, but keeps quite.

Within minutes, all the other girls are going out the door— Hanna falling even more into depression, knowing she had to take her leave soon or she would look even more suspicious than she probably already did.

Taking note of her mood , plus the other girl's, Caleb rolls his eyes while sweeping up his jacket. "Oh, unbelievable." He mutters to himself, too quiet for anyone to hear. "Cry me a _f*cking_ river."

"Hey!"

The boy's head snapped up...apparently that last part wasn't as quiet as he thought.

"Hey!" A second voice defends, adding to his girlfriend's. Spencer's voice to be exact.

He begins to roll his eyes at the very matter...

Before he realizes that all the other girl's are glaring at him right along side her.

"What? Now you have nothing to say?" The tall brunette continues, scoffing.

"..."

Tension...lots, and lots of tension.

Eyebrows furrowing, Spencer takes a couple of steps forward-

Only for Hanna to intercept her, taking the taller girl's arm in hand. "Spencer, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" She doesn't wait for an answer, dragging the brunette away — and thankfully, without protest.

Eventually they reach somewhere in the back of the brew, out of sight/hearing of the others, and beside a wall with yet another lineup of couches. Though, neither of them sat.

Hanna crosses her arms over her chest, and Spencer rolls her eyes.

"He started it..." She mumbles, petulantly kicking at the smooth carpet below her feet with the toe of her shoe.

The blonde deflates. "Spencer..."

The brunette shakes her head. "I know, I just- is...is everything, you know...okay, with you and Caleb?"

"..." The blonde's gaze shifts uncomfortably. "Well we...ahem, have been going through some stuff lately..." She ends meekly, looking back up at the taller girl.

"Ah..." Spencer begins to nod slow, but then a sudden, very scary thought crossed her mind. She takes a step forward, eyes wide. "You're not like...pregnant are you?"

_That_ certainly gets Hanna's attention.

"What!?" The blonde yells, arms flailing about wildly. Centimeters from slapping her own self in the face. "Spence, no." She states softly her second time, taking note of the freaked out slash hurt look on the brunette's features. "Of course not."

"Oh thank god." Spencer takes a step back, sighing in relief, and hand over heart.

Hanna raises her eyebrows, blinking. "I can assure you, I haven't slept with Caleb." She frowns, closing the distance Spencer had made between them.

The brunette doesn't move. "..._ever_?" She asks hesitantly, slowly raising her own eyebrows.

"Ever." The blonde repeats, with conviction.

A second later though, she begins to see the beginning of a small smirk growing on the brunette's lips.

It clicks, and she roll eyes with her own small smile.

"Stop." The blonde points a condemned finger at the tall girl.

"What?" Spencer raises her eyebrows, smirk still instilled on her features, eyes shining with clear amusement.

Hanna laughs. "Don't do that, you know what you're doing..."

"I have no idea. What am I doing?" The taller girl teases, moving in closer to the blonde, and leaning forward on her toes— ultimately hovering.

"..." There was silence as the two finally realized what they were doing. Flirting. In public. With Caleb and their friends mere feet (though not in sight) away from them.

"Ahem, so what about you?" The blonde is the first to speak after a long moment.

Spencer backs up a few steps, eyes widening a second time, incredulous. "What? Have _I_-"

Hanna shakes her head. "N-no!" She corrects quickly, realizing the brunette must have thought she was referring to herself sleeping with Caleb. "Of course not, I _meant_— did you...possibly meet any, you know...stylish, vibrant, natural blondes over there in Florida?" The blonde asks, internally not wanting to know but having to know. She fiddles with her fingers, breaking eye contact.

Spencer snorts. "Ha, uh, no...no I didn't. Unless you count my grandma? Minus, the vibrancy..."

Hanna's gaze snaps back to hers. "Stylish?"

The brunette lifts her hands up. "Hey, you wouldn't believe it if you saw it yourself, trust me." She shakes her her, smiling just a little.

Hanna smiles back. Very pleased the brunette hadn't lost her sense of humor, and very _very_ much pleased at the fact that no one else up in Florida caught her attenti-

"...though, there was this brunette I met at the mall..."

The blonde feels her heart drop. "O-Oh?"

She should have expected this, of course. She knew she deserved it anyway, she had a boyfriend for goodness sake— she couldn't expect things between her and Spencer to remain in the same place (at least until she got up the courage to break up with Caleb) forever.

The brunette shifts uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. Her name was Cassie, but I didn't..." She bites her lip, gaze meeting the blonde's with sincerity. "We _didn't _do anything, I swear..."

Neither of them are sure why the taller girl was attempting to justify herself to the blonde, but it didn't matter. The assertion itself made the both of them feel just a bit lighter about their whole situation.

"I...actually, couldn't stop thinking about _you_..." She finishes timidly, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

Meanwhile, Hanna feels just about a thousand butterflies shoot up into her stomach and flutter around mercilessly. "Spencer..." She sighs when the brunette refuses to look up at her.

The blonde takes matters into her own hands, literally, stepping forward and taking the girl's face in her hands, lifting her head manually.

Spencer meets her eyes intently, and Hanna stares back just as lovingly...

"Ahem."

Caleb.

The two girls jump, quickly pulling away from each other.

Caleb narrows his eyes. "I came back here to see if you were ready to go— but now I see you're busy...doing what exactly, Hanna?"

He speaks with clearly pent up anger, and Hanna shivers.

Spencer almost steps in, but ultimately decides how much of a bad idea that would be right then...

"Well?" The brown eyed boy questions again, after only receiving blank stares in return.

Finally, Hanna clears her throat. "Nothing, nothing was happening. Let's just go, Caleb." The blonde briefly makes eye contact with Spencer while grabbing up her purse, frowning, before storming away.

The brunette bites her lip, watching her walk away from her...well from them.

Caleb looks her up and down, crossing his arms over his chest with a visible sneer. "She loves you, you know?"

Spencer's eyebrows furrow, her attention shifting. "What?"

"She loves you." The boy repeats himself, practically spitting at her.

Spencer tenses, crossing her own arms. "Well, of course she does. We're best frien-"

Caleb cuts her off. "Oh cut the crap, Spencer. You know very well what I mean— she loves you, like she _should_ love me." He glowers.

And Spencer freezes for a moment, contemplating. A second later, she sighs. "So what if she does? What now?" She throws her hands up, with a guarded look.

"Now?" The boy takes a step forward threateningly...barely intimidating the brunette, seeing as he wasn't much taller than herself. Still, he lowers his voice, almost into a whisper. "Now, I'm warning you to stay out of my way. Hanna is mine, and I will not lose her— _especially_, to a girl."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Seriously?" She huffs, glaring. "Listen-" She closes the distance between them. "I don't know who you think you are, Caleb, but I've known Hanna for a long time...way longer than you have, and I've known her long enough to know that if she ever heard you say anything like that again, she would slap you silly. She's not property, and I would suggest you not treating her as much, or I'll be the one causing the violence." She finishes with one last glare and steps back. "Oh, and another thing..." This time the brunette lowers her own voice to get her point across. "We'll see who Hanna chooses in the end, because there is no way I am giving up — after all a Hasting's never settles for less than perfection, and she_ is _that."

Spencer flourishes. But at those words, something flashes in the tech-y boy's eyes, and he opens his mouth to retort-

"Spencer! There you are."

Emily.

Both parties turn their heads to see the lean swimmer jogging up to them.

Approaching them, the brunette frowns in confusion. "Hey, Caleb. What are you still doing here? Hanna just stormed out that way if you're looking for her, though I'm warning you she looked pret-ty pissed." She finishes with a sympathetic wince, and Spencer gives the boy a smug look.

"And so it begins..." She winks.

Huffing, the tech-geek actually growls before storming passed them both, purposefully knocking the tall girl's shoulder a long the way.

"What's up with him?" Spencer hears her best friend inquire from beside her.

She shrugs, smile still on her features as she turns her attention the swimmer's way. "I don't know...but thank you."

Emily's eyebrows furrow.

"So hey, I thought you left earlier. What are you still doing here?" She quickly continues.

The other brunette still frowns, but let it go, for now. "Oh, I had to use the bathroom, Ali's waiting outside." She shrugs. "Just thought I'd give you one last goodbye before we take off, and also tell you that I'm glad you're back— maybe blondie will stop going around just about everywhere singing old Justin Bieber songs."

"What?"

"No idea."

Spencer smiles a small smile. That was Hanna for you..."You know, her weirdness is kind of endearing."

Emily nods in agreement. "That's true...um, speaking of Hanna...did you two work things out?"

The brunette freezes for her second time that night...then she thinks:

Of course Emily knew, Hanna and her always seemed like the closest (friendship wise) in the group. She should have expected the blonde to tell her.

She sighs, despite being caught of guard, she couldn't help but feel relieved that someone other then herself, Hanna, and Caleb, knew about the whole...situation. "I...you know what?" She gets a determined look over her features just thinking about it all. "I'll make sure of it." She nods surely, grabbing up her jacket and striding away...

Ultimately leaving behind a baffled Emily.

"What is it with people and storming out today?"

**...**

**[ Marin Residents ] - [ Next Day - 4:35pm ]**

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_

_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey yeah_

_So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice, hey_

Approaching the familiar white bedroom door, Spencer could literally feel her palms sweating and heart beating so loud she would swear the blonde could hear it through the door...well if the music coming out of the room weren't so much louder.

_Oh, baby, look what you started_

_The temperature's rising in here_

_Is this gonna happen?_

_Come on, get it together Hastings. You've been in this same position literally thousands of times and it was never this nerve-racking, she's your best friend. Just knock. _After talking herself into it, the brunette quickly shakes her head and knocks gently on the door before she could talk herself out.

"..."

The music was playing too loudly.

Sighing, the ex-athlete reaches for the door knob and slowly turns...

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

_(woo, oh, oh, oh)_

_Before I make a move_

_(woo, oh, oh, oh)_

Hesitantly looking in, she sees the blonde lounging upside down on her bed, phone in hand.

"Uh, knock, knock!" The brunette shouts over the music, imitating knocking on the door.

Hanna's gaze instantly snaps up to her own, and she grins. "Oh, Hey Spence!" She waves, looking a little weird from her upside down position. She quickly turns over, so she was right side up, still lying down.

_So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

"Hey, do you think I should cut my hair!?" The blonde shouts randomly, playing with a long lock of hair.

"Uh..." A strange look washes over the Spencer's features.

"What?" Hanna's eyebrows furrow, reaching over to turn down the loudspeaker.

The brunette quickly shakes her head. "Nothing!" She responds all too quickly, causing the blonde to frown. "I meant uh...nothing, you shouldn't, you...you look beautiful."

_A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it_

Hanna flushes. "O-oh..." She looks down at her bed sheets.

_A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

Spencer swallows thickly. _Perfect timing_, she internally rolls her eyes. "Yeah..." She bites her lip, slowly moving further into the room and closing the door behind her. "Ahem, I was actually just coming over here to see if you were still coming tonight..."

_Not a complete lie. _She thinks.

The blonde nods. "I wouldn't miss it." She responds softly, eventually gazing up at her.

The brunette sighs of relief. "Oh good, good...after last night, I didn't know..."

"Oh, don't. Don't worry about that." Hanna waves a hand, definitely not in the mood to talk of things referred to her..._boyfriend_, at that moment. "But um...since you're here, wanna hang for a while?"

Spencer raises her eyebrows...but slowly nods. "Yeah, alright, sure." She begins to slowly walk over, tentatively sitting on the bed beside the blonde.

"..."

Hanna internally groans at how weird things were between them. "So...-"

_I'm on the edge with no control_

_And I need, I need you to know,_

_You to know, oh_

And then it clicked. The blonde knew exactly how to make things less tense.

She suddenly jumps up, causing Spencer to jump herself.

The brunette eyebrows shoot up, on edge. "What? What is it?"

The blonde just grins excitedly, already convinced her idea would be a success in breaking that persistent ice. "This is my favorite part, come on!" She announces, standing and turning the loudspeaker back up.

Then she's grabbing the apprehensive brunette up by force, and rolling her eyes at her tense posture.

"Lighten up, Spence!" She smiles, pushing her lightly.

_So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

_A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it_

Raising her eyebrows and smiling back, Spencer relaxes— well as much as she can when the blonde's arms come around to wrap around her shoulders, dancing.

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

_Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret_

_A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it_

The brunette gulps, staring back into the shorter girl's eyes just as intensely as she was doing to her own...it was hard not to feel a...certain way at that moment, especially when the blonde leans in even closer to sing the lyrics into her ear.

_A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you..._

Yeah...this was not going to end well...

**[ Fifteen Minutes Later ]**

"...you _are_ aware the music has stopped, yes?"

"Yep."

The brunette swallows hard, staring up into the eyes that were staring right back down into her with fear, and yet deep affection.

...somehow the two had ended up in bed...on top of each other again, but without anything happening this time around.

Much to both of their disappointments.

Though, Spencer had already planned on chalking it all up to the influence of the music if the blonde were to question it...they both knew that was going to be a lie.

"Uh..." Hanna bites her lip, foraging her brain for something to say, for anything to say really.

Thankfully, Spencer does it for her. "So, I um, have to leave to you know...clean out the barn for tonight, and the other girls promised to help me around 5:00, and..." The brunette awkwardly glances down at her watch with the blonde still on top of her. "Yep, it's almost that time, so..."

Eyes widening in realization, the blonde nods, quickly clambering off of the taller girl...

...and on to the floor.

_Thump!_

"Ouch."

Spencer winces, quickly sitting up and leaning over the side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Holding her head in hands, Hanna nods. "Yeah, I think so..." She rubs the sore spot Spencer assumed she had landed on.

Frowning, the brunette gets off the bed and kneels behind her. "Here, let me see." She gently lays her hand on the blonde's left shoulder to steady her and then reaches over to where the girl's hand initially was.

She softly presses down, and Hanna hisses, hand shooting up over top the wound.

Spencer quickly removes her hand, frown deepening. "Well that's a pretty nasty bump, maybe you shouldn't be home alone right now, you know...just in case."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Hanna turns around in her sitting position to look up at the girl.

"So, what are you saying?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ****Song: "Into You" By Ariana Grande.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hope You Enjoy! One-Shot: Chapter 10**

**One-Shot: Pt. 2 ~ Spencer and Hanna have to deal with their issues after an unplanned rendezvous, but what happens when one of them gets scared and backs out? How will they deal then? And with Caleb in the picture? - Warning: Caleb is portrayed as a jerk in these chapters.**

...it was safe to say the ride over to Spencer's barn was very awkward...to say the least.

So at least when they arrived there, the other girls were appointed distractions.

All the girls were sitting in Spencer's living room (after moving all the boxes inside) laughing as Alison and Aria took turns telling Spencer their latest story of the week before, where a certain swimmer got chased by a dog for nearly seven blocks.

"Hahahaha, you should have seen her when she reached my house." Alison grins up at her glowering girlfriend before shifting her attention back to her cross-sister. "I mean, when she first showed up I didn't know _what_ to think...and then I looked behind her."

The four burst into laughter once again.

The swimmer huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was a fiercely, aggressive, violent-"

"Emily! It was a _shih tzu!_"

That brought on a whole knew round of laughter, and an even harsher glare at them all from the brunette— especially towards a certain blonde...who probably wasn't going to be getting any anytime soon.

"Aww...Em, don't feel too bad." Hanna snorts, reaching over to pat the girl's leg comfortingly. "Spence there fell out of a tree once, running away from a dog." She directs a thumb over to said girl, leaning against the couch she was sat on.

Aria laughs. "Oh, that's right!" She giggles in agreement, and Hanna teases Spencer, who moans in response, sticking her tongue out at the grinning blonde.

Even Alison looks like she's reminiscing a very joyful moment in her life.

Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, you actually_ fell _out of a tree, and all of you know about it, why don't I know about any of this?" Emily cuts in, looking lost.

Alison frowns. "Um...oh!" She snaps. "That must have been the weekend you went out of town to visit your grandparents, ironically."

Aria begins to nod, putting the pieces together. "That's right...you see, Hanna and I were already at Spence's and well, Alison lived right next door so..."

"So, what happened?" The swimmer presses, clearly excited.

Spencer huffs. "I don't condone this-"

"Shhh." Hanna shushes, smirking. "Okay, so firstly, Aria and I came over to Spencer's to study— but after about an hour of 'us distracting her', little miss high maintenance decides to go somewhere else to study...apparently the huge tree outside of her house was an ideal place to do that, Aria?" The blonde ignores the obvious warning stare she was receiving, and passes the story onto her short friend.

"Thank you, Hanna." The brunette was finding this all too amusing. "So, Spencer goes outside, textbook and all, and not two minutes later, Hanna and I hear this ferocious growling and barking...so we go and look out the window."

Hanna giggles. "And there is Spencer, running away like need for speed towards the tree, and she starts clambering up the thing. Her text books and papers are torn to shreds, and there is a huge dog right on her tail."

"_Huge_ dog?" Emily cuts in.

"Yeah, mine wasn't some cute little furry mix breeded puppy." Spencer terminates, butting in, and causes the other brunette to roll her eyes. "I was being chased by a freaking wild American pit-bull. So yes, I fell out of the tree,_ trying_ to get away..."

Hanna chuckles. "Yes, and thankfully, the owner showed up before it could take her arm off..." She subconsciously reaches over and runs her hand up and down the brunette's arm.

Spencer blinks rapidly, looking around— no one else seems to notice...well except Emily of course, who gives her a warning stare...

And that's all it takes for the brunette to quickly shoot up from her sitting position on the couch, startling the others. "I just remembered, there's actually er...a couple of other boxes I forgot to get in the back...so I'm jus-"

Emily cuts her off. "Oh, you can't possibly get all of those by yourself."

Spencer waves a frantic hand in the air. "Oh, it's fine. It's only a couple of boxes, all of you don't need to-"

"Not all of us." The brunette shrugs. "Just Hanna."

"..."

Silence.

Now both the blonde and Spencer are glaring the swimmer's way, giving her a warning.

"Why just _Hanna_, Emily?"

And the swimmer shrugs once more. "Well, she did help the least out of all of us with all of these boxes." She gestures around the room, her gaze shifting over the tall brunette and short blonde with mischief. "What _other_ reason would I have?" She tilts her head, innocently.

...and though the others remain as clueless as usual, a second later Hanna begrudgingly stands up— not that she didn't want to spend more alone time with Spencer, just not on Emily's terms of being pressured into it. She was sorely regretting telling her now.

"After you." Spencer avoids eye contact with her and gestures for her to move in front.

Hanna abides.

And both girls make sure to hit the swimmer on the back of the head on their way out.

**...**

"Aw! Spence, you were such a _cute_ kid."

Spencer rolls eyes, picking up her last box. "Is that so?"

Hanna glances up from the small square-shaped picture in her hand and stares up at the other girl with an amused, loving, gaze for a moment. "_Yes_, it is." She tilts her head to the side. "What happened?"

Laying the heavy box down beside the door momentarily, the brunette lays a hand over her heart. "Ouch." She imitates a wince. "You wound me Hanna, how could you?" She uses her monotone voice.

The blonde just giggles, moving closer. "You know I'm just kidding, Spence. You're toats hot..." She drawls flirtatiously...well, before actually realizing what she was doing:

Merely centimeters away from poor Spencer, whose eyes were widened in—what? She couldn't tell. Still though, she knew enough to know that she should be moving, like yesterday.

Hanna slowly and awkwardly moves away, while still in arm's length. "Ahem."

"..."

The blonde continues. "You know I wish we spent more time together when we were younger, maybe things would've been..._different_." She bites her lip, giving a knowing stare to the brunette.

Spencer swallows."D-Different?" It comes out slightly raspier than usual, her throat suddenly dry.

"Mhm." Hanna murmurs, gaze never leaving her's for a second.

Then abruptly, shes being pulled in by her waist— ultimately colliding with the taller girl's own, stirring many things up inside of her.

A slight moan escapes her parted lips.

"_How_ different?" Whether or not she had heard the blonde's little slip or not, it didn't show.

Spencer was completely under her spell.

Hanna gives a small smile, tracing a lone finger down the brunette's jaw line and leaning in closer. "Well...-"

The door suddenly opens up.

And the two jump apart as quickly as possible.

"Oh!" Aria exclaims from the door way, a startled hand over her chest. "I didn't know that you guys were still in here..." The tiny brunette finally takes note of the two girl's (suspiciously) on almost two different sides of the room, she eyes them with what the both of them suspected was a knowing look. "...so, what were you two doing?"

"Nothing." Comes the immediate and trademark answer from the only blonde in the room. Hanna clears her throat. "Right, Spence?" She nods over to the taller girl.

Spencer wastes no time in nodding back, gearing her attention back to the shorter girl in front of her. "Yep, nope. Nothing at all."

"..." The shorter brunette begins to open her mouth...then slowly closes it back, letting out a simple: "Okay." Before nodding. "Uh actually, Hanna I'm glad I found you— _Caleb_ just called, you guys remember Caleb, don't you?" She gives them both another one of her looks...

Yeah, she definitely knew.

Both Hanna and Spencer exchange awkward stares.

_Were they that obvious? Or-_

"Wait, why did he call here?" Spencer raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, he didn't." Aria shakes her head, holding out her own phone. "He called _me_ because _Hanna, _hasn't been picking up her phone."

This time the brunette's eyebrows raise even higher, looking over at the blonde, who shifts uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Within good reason." She defensively explains herself to the two, rolling her eyes.

Aria's eyes narrow. "And that would be...?"

"He's annoying me, and now I'm avoiding him." The blonde says, as if actually maturely justifying her actions, her eyes flittering around the room.

At this, Spencer looks extremely delighted, and more than slightly amused.

Meanwhile, Aria gives her a disapproving stare. Could you blame her? Her and Spencer had always been the level headed ones of the group— especially the Hasting's.

...It seemed that falling for a certain Hanna Marin had changed a few things.

Aria scoffs when she the other brunette merely shrugs back at her look.

It wasn't like she wasn't happy for them, she just didn't think it was right with Caleb still in the picture.

Hanna clears her throat, the attention placed back on her. "So what exactly did he want?"

The brunette opens her mouth-

"Let me guess; to know _where_ I was, _what_ I was doing, and _who_ I was with?"

There was no answer from the tiny girl— but clearly they didn't need one, the look on her face said it all.

The blonde lets out a disbelieving humorless laugh. "Of course." She pulls her phone out of her back pocket that she had purposefully turned off after the first few vibrates. "I better get going, Spence...er, and Ar." She bites her lip sheepishly, before steadily making her way towards the door, two pairs of eyes following her every move. "Tell the others I said I'll see them later, Bye!"

"Bye!"

"See you, Han!"

And just like, the fashion forward blonde was out the door and gone.

"So." Spencer watches as her tiny friend turns on her, arms crossed in a clear 'you've got some explaining to do' fashion. "You and Han, huh?"

**...**

**[ That Night ] - [ Spencer's Barn ]**

_Pretty mind, silk thoughts_

_Start a fire when you turn the lights off_

_Oh my, my God_

_When he made you, he did a fine job_

It was around 6:45 when the celebration started and it was currently 9:30, the girls were still celebrating. There were drinks being passed around, music playing, food, laughs, and just...plain enjoyment.

Spencer couldn't have asked for anything better to come home to...

Well...

"Hey, Spence!"

Except that.

_Late nights, doing what I wanna do_

_I got sleep eyes; I woke up like this_

_Feelin' like, aw shit, throw some bacon on it_

_One thing I love more than being with you_

The brunette turns around smiling, and slightly stumbling...yep, she'd been drinking ( courtesy of the other's 'persuasion' ).

From across the room, Hanna raises her eyebrows in amusement. "Do you wanna start a game up of darts!?" She shouts over the loud music, gesturing towards the large board hanging against the far side wall— Alison and Aria beside it.

_Sizzling, white hot_

_Give me that sugar with the sweet talk_

_You're perfect, but I'm not_

_So how do we end up in the worst spot?_

Spencer thinks for minute...well as much as a slightly more than drunk mind could. "Um..." She furrows her eyebrows, before visibly making up her mind, shrugging. "Okay!" She nods and stumbles slowly over to them.

Meanwhile...

"Em." The blonde catches her best friends arm as she begins to walk passed her. "How many has she had?" She gazes over at the slightly nerdy girl stumbling over to them in concern.

Shifting her own gaze over to the brunette, the swimmer scoffs. "Almost one." She chuckles— catching the tall girl as she nearly bumps into her, re-blancing her on her two feet. "You okay there, Spence?"

"Perfect." The brunette instantly replies...not looking at her.

Hanna flushes.

"Okay. Come on, lightweight." The blonde gladly attaches herself onto the drunk girl's arm, ignoring the looks from her friends around her.

_One thing I love more than being with you_

_And that's no ties, no drama in my life_

_Yeah I, I woke up like this_

_Feelin' like, aw sh*t, throw some bacon on it_

_One thing I love more than being with you-ou-ou-ou_

"Let's go get you sobered up so I can beat you in this game fair and square." She begins to lead the all too willing Spencer in the direction of the kitchen when...

"Hanna!"

_You have got to be kidding me..._

If the music weren't so loud, everyone would have heard the blonde let out a literal growl as she spins around. "What. _are you_. doing here?" She practically spits at the boy in the doorway, still not letting go of the teetering Spencer.

Behind her, Aria slowly reaches over and turns down the music...

"Girls, maybe we should-"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? You haven't been answering your phone, _again_. And you were supposed to be back hours ago. What the h*ll, Hanna!?" The boy steps inside, door harshly slamming shut behind him.

"What? Are you stalking me now, Caleb!?" Hanna can't help but point out, her grip subconsciously tightening around Spencer's arm, who still looks out of it. "Is your own life not interesting enough that you always have to be in my business!" She yells with fiery, this time letting go of the brunette's arm in pursuance of taking many steps forward so that Caleb and her were closer and the girl she was in love with was not in immediate danger of being in the way of her wrath.

Holding one hand over her head like the hangover she was (definitely) going to be having in the morning, Spencer changes position— her gaze flickering over to the couple and then to Caleb, her eyes slightly widening as if she'd just noticed his presence.

"Hey!" The brown haired boy takes another threatening step toward the blonde, pointing a finger at her.

The tall girl frowns, shaking her head and blinking, clearly trying to rid her hazed up brain.

Emily and Aria exchange worried glances.

"You're business _is_ my business! You're _my_ girlfriend...or have you forgotten!"

Hanna raises her eyebrows at that, a humorless smile upon her lips. "Oh no, believe me! You won't let me forget!"

...as soon as the words leave her lips, the blonde knows she can't take them back— and of course she didn't mean for them to come out so harshly, but...she _did_ mean them, and she didn't regret them either.

And for a second, Caleb pauses...for once in one of there many arguments, the boy had no comeback, nothing to say. "..." Though internally, he was almost stunned at the admission. _Almost_.

"What is that supposed to mean...?" He inquires anyway. He knew what was coming, he knew the truth. Would the blonde actually tell him was the question.

Merely inches away from him, Hanna huffs. "It's means!" She shifts uncomfortably. "It-it means..." The blonde bites her lip, glancing away, before quickly looking back up at him. "It means, I don't want to do this anymore Caleb! All we do is fight! This isn't what a relationship is-"

"Oh, excuses, excuses, Hanna! Just how in the h*ll would you know!" He sneers, glancing to her left side...where Spencer stood, only slightly behind her.

Hanna doesn't even have to look back to know what he's on about, so she doesn't, but she does feel herself getting even more nervous.

"You don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore because of _her._" He points aggressively at the ex-field hockey player. "...isn't that right?"

Silence.

Looking over all of their faces, Emily looks as nervous as if it were herself that had just been pushed out of the closet...again, Aria looks like she's holding the sympathy for just about everyone besides Caleb in the room, Spencer's face was as unreadable as Hanna's, and Alison was the only one who appeared truly shocked at the acknowledgement (_clearly_ she had been away for too long).

After a long moment of nothing but silence and soft ill-matched music playing in the background, the brown-haired boy takes one last step forward, head tilting condescendingly to the side.

He leans forward, smirking an a*shole of a smirk. "Just as I though-!"

He's cut off by an even quicker slap abruptly struck to the face. A_ hard _one at that, and all four girl's in front of him wince.

Even Alison had to give the blonde credit, that slap was delivered with almost pro-like mastery.

"..."

Caleb's fist clench at his sides, he reaches up to touch his reddened and stinging cheek, then looks back up at the blonde with such a resent-filled look...

It was bone chilling.

Hanna nervously bites her lips again, taking a cautious step backward— in the direction of her friends...where she felt safe...

— then it all happened so fast, like supersonic speed right in front of her eyes.

Caleb's hand raises...

She takes another quick step back...

And then Spencer's across the room, standing right in the middle of them.

She catches the boys hand in her own and narrows her eyes lethally.

In that moment, the whole room seems frozen. But it was clear to just about anyone that the taller girl was beyond pissed and definitely not tipsy anymore.

She leans forward, her body tense, yet her voice calm— too calm. The girls knew that tone of voice, it was Spencer's 'I could decapitate and neuter you at the same time _with_ a smile on my face' smile. Now, _that_ was bone chilling in itself.

"_Don't._ Do _not_ touch her." The brunette warns, literally shaking.

Emily, Alison, and Aria exchange wary glances.

Hanna's still too startled to have any sort of reaction besides her fearful and slightly dumbstruck expression.

Caleb quickly snatches his hand away, recovering from his own astonishment, and glares. "Don't tell me what to-"

"You touch her, and I'll kill you." The brunette 'calmly' jeers again, cutting him off with not so much as a hesitant pause and with so much conviction— the other girls and begrudgingly, even Caleb thought it could actually be true.

And though no matter how morbid, Hanna couldn't help but feel a warmth spread inside her chest, not primarily at the threat, but at the girl defending her.

...once more Caleb's left speechless and glaring.

For a while the two just stand glaring at one another...how the room hadn't already gone up into tension overload, Aria wouldn't know...

And for a second she thought that maybe, just _maybe_ this whole thing wouldn't turn any uglier.

...but then, the boy decides to open up his stupid mouth. "You know what?" He spreads his arms wide. "You can have her..." He leans forward as if they were sharing a secret. "Just remember; once a _b*tch,_ always a b*tch-!"

The dark-haired boy doesn't see it coming— and this time Spencer lunges for him, socking him in the face, just in time before Emily and Alison is behind her, holding her back.

Somehow, the action seemed to draw Hanna out of her previous astonishment like a counteract on her current astonishment— and she quickly runs over.

"Let her go."

Emily and Alison look from the struggling girl to the blonde like she was nuts. "What?" They incredulously question her sanity in unison.

"Let. Her. Go." The blonde repeats firmly at the same time long limbs go still against the two girl's. "She's fine." She adds after a second, looking at the brunette who breaths in deeply, avoiding her gaze.

"You b*tch! You'll pay for this! _All_ of you!" Caleb suddenly screams, holding a hand to his eye.

The shouting had caused the hairs to stick up on the blonde's arm, having almost forgotten he was even there, and having half a mind to go 'yada yada yada we've heard that one before'. If they could deal with 'A', they could certainly deal with a possessive _ex_-boyfriend.

Instead, she takes a breath and turns around to look him straight in the eye. "It's over, Caleb." She declares once and for all, much to the boy's surprise.

"Wh-"

Without a word, Hanna purses her lips and turns her back to him. "Em, please show Caleb out, and make sure he _actually_ leaves." She requests with authority, not once taking her eyes off of the tall girl in front her.

There was pause.

And then Emily gives a small nod, before both her and the blonde beside her let go of the brunette and she walks over to the boy, who with one last look at them all storms off in a rush of fury.

The swimmer rolls her eyes and follows to (as Hanna had requested) make sure he actually left the premises. Had it been any other time she would have argued why she had to be the one to play bodyguard, but...well, the blonde seemed a little preoccupied at that moment— her gaze drifts to the side and then back out to her desired destination.

_Those two..._She shakes her head as she steps outside into the cool air.

**[ Meanwhile ]**

"Spence..." Hanna motions for the other two to step back as she pulls the brunette to her by the arm and sits her down on a small nearby stool. "Chill." She tries to get the girl to finally look her in the eyes, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, Spencer." She demands firmly, while placing the brunette's hands along her sides. She leans down. "_Feel_ me." She whispers softly into the girl's ear, this time smiling a little when that gets a reaction out of her.

Spencer shaking slightly.

"He's gone, car pulled out of the driveway a second ago." A voice suddenly interrupts from the doorway, causing the brunette's arms to tighten protectively around the blonde.

"No. Hey, it's just Emily." Hanna immediately terminates, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her head. "Come on, we need to talk." She steps out of their embrace and takes the tall girl's hand in her own. "We'll be back." She half-heartedly gives an explanation to the rest of her friend's before she was out the door in flurry, dragging a still nonplussed Spencer behind her.

"..."

Once again the girl's are left on their lonesome to exchange knowing, yet bewildered glances with each other.

It was true that all them had become very protective of one another after the whole 'A' fiasco...but Spencer and Hanna's relationship had went to a whole new level with their protectiveness of each other.

_Hint, hint._ Alison thinks, a little bittersweet she seemed to have been the last to know about this little development. Her and Emily were definitely going to be having words later, she gives said brunette a sidelong glance.

The swimmer oblivious looks at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

Aria hides a small smile behind her hands, simultaneously crossing her fingers and silently wishing _all_ of her best friends good luck tonight.

**...**

**[ Outside ] - [ Same Time ]**

Hanna stands in front of the taller girl, an almost confused look on her features.

After a minute of silence, she gives up on the brunette opening her mouth to speak first or even to look up at her. "Okay, Spencer..." She starts slow."What in the h*ll was-"

"Are you mad?"

The blonde's eyebrows crease. Not expecting that of all things. "What?"

"_Are_ you?" Spencer shifts her gaze up from the ground to look into the girl's eyes tentatively. "Are you...angry at me for punching Caleb and telling him off?" Her voice is unwavering and almost void of any emotion...but her eyes said otherwise.

Hanna sighs, tensing less.

"No." She waves a hand, stepping up to be closer to the taller girl. "No, of course not Spence...you know, actually I should be thanking you for that. What you did in there...that was very sweet." She smiles assuringly, placing a hand on the brunette's arm.

Spencer smiles a small smile back, nodding.

And then a sly grin graces itself upon the blonde's face. "...and for lack of a better word..._very_ hot."

"..."

Spencer takes a step back.

Hanna bites her lip, cursing her internal herself for thinking that was a good thing to say at that moment. "Um, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." The blonde shakes her head, looking down at the ground sheepishly. "It wasn't appropriate-"

"No, um." Spencer hastily takes a step forward, closing the distance she had previously put between them. "Thanks actually..." She trails off, realizing the shorter girl still wouldn't look up at her. "Hey, believe it or not, it's very rare that someone calls _Spencer Hastings_ 'hot' for punching some guy in the face." She tries to lighten the mood, snickering at her own joke. "I'll take it when I can get it."

She ultimately succeeds, as the blonde finally breaks, giggling — like music to Spencer's ears.

"Oh yes, that Spencer Hastings is a real rebel. I don't know how her friends deal with her." She finally looks back up with not only a amused, but a loving gleam in her eye...

"Hey, now." The brunette warns, pointing a finger her way with a smile.

Hanna also smirks— before clearing her throat and sighing. "Okay, so..._that j_ust happened in there...I'm still a little shocked but..."

"But?"

Spencer raises her eyebrows as the blonde suddenly looks at her, lost.

"Spence..." She wrings her hands together. "I-I just broke up with Caleb. We've been together for what still seems like a long time and I don't...I don't know what to-"

"_Hanna._" The brunette gently places her hand on her friend's shoulders. "Hanna, just answer me this...what do you want?" She inquires softly.

"What...do I want?" The blonde feels her heart begin to race, fiddling with her nails. "You mean-I just..." She begins to feel worked up. "I-I don't think I can continue on with all the arguing and the yelling, and-and-and-"

"Woah, woah." Spencer soothes, her thumbs brushing gently against the blonde's sleeves. "Hanna, listen." She uses one hand to tilt the girl's chin up to look up at her. "I would get on my knees and bare my frickin' soul to you right here and now if you want me to. I would do anything for you, babe, because I love you with _all _of my heart— _I'm _sure of that..." She pauses for a second to bite her lip, softly wiping a stray tear that had cascaded silently down the blonde's cheek. "You said you loved me, so now I'm asking you...are _you,_ sure of that?"

The brunette puts it all on the line in that moment, her heart figuratively placed in the other girl's delicate hands— just waiting for her to crush it...or hold it close, protecting it.

Hanna doesn't know what to say. She blinks once, and then closes her eyes. "I..." She shakes her head from side to side— all of it washing over her at once, like a cold bucket of water.

She gasps and her eyes snap open to see Spencer gazing down at her like she herself, was waiting for the last piece to click into place for the blonde.

"Yes."

And the brunette feels her heart stop. "Y-Yes?"

The blonde nods hastily, and then whirls into the taller girl like a whirlwind. "Yes!" She shouts excitedly, pulling slightly away to look the brunette in the eye. "Of course, it's all so...so _clear_, Spence! You're the love of my life, how in the h*ll could I not see this? I love you!" Her smile could have blindsided all of Rosewood. "And I absolutely _love_ it when you call me 'babe' by the way."

"..." It only takes a seconds for Spencer to return the tight embrace, slowly wrapping her own two arms around the shorter girl. "Y-you do? You mean that?" Her eyebrows crease as she looks down at her. "That's what you want...you want me?"

Biting her lip only seemed to dim the blonde's loving expression— just barely. "I _choose_ you, Spence." She moves in closer. "And there is nothing you can do about it, only you Spencer." She smiles, lightly tracing the brunette's bottom lip before gazing back up into her eyes. "_Only_ you...mmm." Her last words are swallowed by the taller girl, who captures her lips with an intense passion.

Moving her lips against the blonde's, Spencer feels her heart deflate and start to rise again. "Thank god." She chuckles, a single tear escaping her own eye. "I love you too." She murmurs, groaning when Hanna nips at her lip and proceeds to slip her tongue into her mouth.

She feels the blonde smile against her lips.

"You better." Hanna pulls away and shoots the brunette a wink when she opens her eyes slowly, a slight dazed expression.

"Don't worry, trust there will be plenty of time for that later— amongst other things, though we've already been down that road..."

Spencer's hands subconsciously tighten around the blonde's mid section, tensing. "Uh...yeah."

"Oh, hey." Hanna's hands caresses the sides of the brunette's face. "No rush, Spence." She declares with sincerity.

"No, I know." The taller girl immediately dispels. "It wasn't...that." She finishes awkwardly, giving the blonde a knowing look.

After a second the blonde gives an 'O' expression. "Well-" She leans in, merely brushing her lips against the brunette's own. "You weren't too bad yourself." She pulls away.

Spencer's eyebrows raise. "Really?" She sounds truly surprised.

Hanna hums, corner of lips turning up. "In fact, I'd say you were..._exceptional. _Hundred and ten percent as always."

Slowly nodding, Spencer feels a familiar tingle in her chest— like she's just won a competition. "...so I was like, the best you ever had?" She tries desperately to keep her face as neutral as possible...but Hanna isn't fooled for a second.

She takes a step out of the brunette's embrace and rolls her eyes.

_Oh brother..._

"_One_ of the bests." She teases, crossing her arms— and seeing the taller girl's barely disguised frown, she almost grins in amusement but stills her composure at the last minute.

"What? So not _thee_ best?" Spencer purses her lips, eyebrows creased as if truly bewildered. "...guess I'll just have to do better next time."

"..."

Hanna clears her throat. "Next time?"

"Uh..." Dark eyes widen almost comically, and the tall girl flushes. "I-uh-I-I-"

_...Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_

_I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

Hanna laughs whole heartedly, leaning over and pecking the stammering Spencer's lips briefly. "I love you." She laces their fingers together before taking back off towards the barn, dragging the dazed brunette behind her. "Now, come on. I love this song."

**...**

**[ Back Inside ]**

"Spence you have to dance with me." The blonde pays no attention to her confused friends faces and pulls a reluctant Spencer onto the middle of the floor. Already having officiated it as their dance floor of the evening.

Spencer laughs slightly as she steps closer to the shorter girl. "You know I'm beginning to see a pattern here." She too catches the eye of her friends, lingering in the background, and shrugs as the blonde momentarily moves away from her to turn the speakers up.

_I know it breaks your heart_

_Moved to the city in a broke down car_

_And four years, no calls_

_Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

"Don't look so scared, Spence."

"Han, you know I have like, absolutely _no_ rhythm right?" Nonetheless, Spencer takes the hand outstretched for her.

_And I can't stop_

_No, I can't stop_

Hanna pulls the brunette closer, giggling. "Sadly yes, but it's easy Spence, I promise— just do what I do." She begins to move them from side to side, forward and back.

_So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

_That I know you can't afford_

_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

But this time it's Spencer's turn to laugh. "Ha, yeah. I've seen your dancing too lady." She points out.

Meanwhile, Hanna takes the brunette's joking as serious and frowns. "Ugh...fine." She goes to pull away— but the taller girl instantly pulls her back to her front.

_Pull the sheets right off the corner_

_Of the mattress that you stole_

_From your roommate back in Boulder_

"Hey, when I told you I would do anything for you, I _meant_ it...even if it means a loving dance, that's severally lacking rhythm between two lovers." She holds her free hand out, grinning at the now smiling blonde. "I say, lets do it."

Hanna beams, a twinkle in her eye as her hand comes down into the brunette's own— replacing it with her left hand and placing the right along her side. "_Now,_ let's do it." She giggles, and after a lighthearted roll of her eyes Spencer begins to slowly move them.

_We ain't ever getting older..._

Distantly hearing their best friends practically cooing in the background, Hanna shakes her head— they really were their biggest weirdo fans.

_We ain't ever getting older..._

"Nervous?" She questions after minute or two, and thinks she literally almost feels the brunette's whole body rumble against her own.

"Ha, er...I'll get back to you on that."

The blonde lifts her head and places a long, soothing kiss to the brunette's lips. "Well, in the mean time..."

_No, we ain't ever getting older._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ****Songs: "Into You" By Ariana Grande, "Bacon" By Nick Jonas, and "Closer" By** **The Chainsmokers (Just Because)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**One-Shot: Pt. 1 ~ The girls decide to go up to Spencer's cabin for a fun weekend. But what happens when the electricity goes out and a snow storm begins? Wil the girl's be able to still have a good time together or will they turn against each other? Spanna fic of course. **

"Ugh..."

"Breath, Spence." Hanna verbilizes, currently nursing an inhaler to her girlfriend's mouth.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Alison's tending to her own girlfriend's, no-doubt, soon to be black eye – courtesy of Aria.

The brunette glares over at the tiny girl with her one good eye, helping Alison hold the ice pack to the other.

Aria wasn't exactly that well off either, holding a couple of tissues to her swollen and since passed bleeding nose — courtesy of Spencer.

How did the five girls even get to this point you ask...

**_[ Rewind - Days Earlier: ]_**

_"Hey girls." Hanna greets four of the most important people in her life excitedly, walking up to their usual lunch table and sitting down. "How do you feel about going up to Spencer's cabin this weekend?"_

_"Um, does Spencer get a say in this?" Said girl interjects, overhearing the conversation as she takes a seat across from the other three and beside her girlfriend._

_"Shh, babe." The blonde girl pecks her lips, essentially shutting her up before turning back to the other girls. "So?"_

_Spencer rolls her eyes half-amused, before digging into her...burger? She shivers, dropping the bread with the mysterious meat inside of it before pushing the lunch tray away from her._

_Aria frowns, pushing her own lunch tray away. "Uh...I don't know, Han. Spencer, doesn't the cabin get pretty cold up there during the winter?" She questions._

_Hanna sees the other two hesitating as well._

_"Ugh, guys, you know Spencer's cabin still has all year round heat, power, and wifi! Come on! There's no excuses."_

_Silence._

_"Fine, what the h*ll, I'm in." Emily's first to agree, a small smile etched along her features._

_"Yes! Alison?" The blonde raises an eyebrow at her blonde counterpart hopefully._

_If the swimmer was going, there was almost always a ninety-five percent chance Alison was going anyways._

_The ex-queen bee rolls her eyes off of both Hanna and Emily's pleading looks. "Alright, I'm in." She smirks._

_"Great! Aria...?"_

_The tiny brunette hesitates. "Guys, I still don't know..."_

_Hanna sighs, leaning forward. "Oh, come on, Ar...aren't you the one who's always saying how 'peaceful' and 'tranquil' it is up there? And you know we all totally need a break from all of this back to school madness, so what'do you say?"_

_Aria's shoulders slump and she chews down on her bottom lip, a tell-tale sign she was giving in. "...o-okay."_

_"Yay!" The blonde squeals, looking around. "So we're all in. Great!" She loops her arm through Spencer's and literally quakes with excitement._

_The brunette's eyebrows shoot up. "So apparently, you just all assume that I'm going because it's...what? My cabin and Hanna's going?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much."_

_"Yep."_

_"Mhm."_

_Spencer sighs._

_"Please, Spence?" Hanna is the last to plead, realizing that she was being a little selfish towards the older girl._

_Yet truthfully, the brunette had been 'in' since the blonde had first proposed the idea of going._

_It just wouldn't hurt much to seem a little reluctant, and just maybe get a little preferential treatment later on._

_Spencer internally smirks._

_"Fine...I guess I'm in too." She heaves an exasperated sigh._

_And Hanna nearly kisses the life out of her._

_**...**_

_**[ Days Later/ Hours Earlier ]**_

_"This is gonna be so much fun, guys! Just wait!" Hanna shouts excitedly, evidently still as determined as she was days before, now that they were walking up the trail to the cabin._

_And even though the other four wouldn't admit it, they were starting to have a good feeling about the weekend too._

_Spencer scoffs, trying to peer up at the blonde. "Tell me again why I'm giving you a piggyback ride up here?"_

_"Um, new Jimmy Choos? Spencer, we talked about this."_

_The brunette rolls her eyes. "Oh yes, the precious high heeled shoes you just couldn't leave back home. I swear you're lucky I love you." She grumbles, shifting the girl up more on her back so that she didn't feel like she was about to go flying off._

_"I'm sorry, what was that, Spencer?" The blonde's arms go to purposefully tighten around her girlfriend's neck._

_The brunette's breath hitches. "I said I love you! Babe."_

_"Mhm..."_

_"Wtshh!"_

_Spencer rolls her eyes again at the childish noise that supposedly indicated she was 'whipped'._

_"Shut it, Emily."_

_**[ End of Flashbacks ]**_

Now honestly, after that, the night did take off into some very fun events; including watching movies, talking, and even some random dancing here and there.

Though, now four hours later...

The group of girls found themselves sitting in the dark; cold, no service, and highly upset about it...but at least they weren't hungry. Thank god Spencer thought it would be a great idea to go grocery shopping for the cabin before they came up.

The worse part was when the lights had abruptly decided to go out on them, the five girls were in the very middle of watching an extremely good horror movie, hence the bodily injuries of Spencer, Emily, and Aria.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the back-up generator kicked in.

"Finally!" Hanna exclaims as the lights come on. She gets up from the couch and offer's her hand to Spencer.

Without a word, the brunette accepts the hand and gets up from her own spot on the couch, relinquishing her inhaler. "Where are we going?" She protests, being dragged towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to get a Gatorade and make you some tea."

"But what about-"

"Not coffee." The blonde immediately shuts down, already knowing what the brunette was about to say, on top of knowing that it wouldn't help her increasing heart rate in the slightest.

Spencer just groans petulantly, not bothering to fight her girlfriend on the subject. She wouldn't win.

"Wtshh!"

"_Shut it,_ Emily." The brunette has a split second to glare at the smirking swimmer before being fully dragged into the kitchen.

Alison snorts. "Yeah, Em. I think its cute Spence does everything Hanna asks her to."

"I heard that!"

Aria rolls her eyes, smiling at her immature group of friends. "I'm actually pretty thirsty too." She stands from her spot on the arm chair and goes into the kitchen.

Emily raises her eyebrows to her girlfriend and Alison shrugs before they follow suit.

The two enter just in time to see Spencer trip over a corner of the kitchen island on her way to the trashcan to throw away the remainder of her tea bag.

"Geez Spence, the lights aren't out anymore."

"You're such a klutz, Spency." Hanna kisses the side of the girl's head affectionately, before twisting the cap off of her red Gatorade.

"What is this, pick on Spencer day?"

**...**

It eventually takes another hour or two for their situation to really settle in, apparently when the back up generator came on, only the lights were restored— meaning they were still cold, still out of technological entertainment, and had absolutely no service. To make matters worse, it had started snowing outside, blocking everyone's car in.

They were, in every sense of the word: Trapped.

"I am soooo cold." Emily shivers, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, her and Alison wrapped up in a very thin blanket she had found in an old closet. "Seriously, Spencer? This thing doesn't get any hotter?" She refers to the fireplace in front of where all of them were seated on the floor, glaring the taller girl's way.

Spencer rolls her eyes in return. "No, Emily, unless you want to hop on in, I don't think you're going to get any hotter."

Everyone had noticed things had been getting tense between the two brunette's in the last hour or so and had been subtly trying to break it.

Hanna sniggers uneasily, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, doesn't this situation kind of remind you guys of one of those lame old-school horror movies where the kids are hanging out in the cabin in the woods and then some crazy serial kille-"

"Babe..." Spencer lays a hand on her thigh, gazing over at her. "You're scaring Aria...-"

Said girl quickly shoots up. "I'm not! I-I mean, she's not...not scaring me." She ends meekly, lowering herself back down to the floor, really not helping her case.

"Right..."

Spencer and Hanna share an amused look, Alison stifles a snicker, and Emily...well Emily still looked pissed off.

"So, Hanna, when you asked us to come all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, you didn't think to mention faulty power lines?"

"Wh-I didn't know that, Emily."

"Right, sure you didn't. Maybe you could just try to be a little less selfish for once!"

"Emily! That's not fair." Aria argues at the sudden accusation and the rest frown.

"What is your problem!?" The blonde explodes right back, getting up from her spot on the floor and standing up.

"Well, I don't know, you seemed to know just about everything else!" The swimmer also stands. "Yet, you didn't know about the faulty power lines!"

And when she begins to step closer, Spencer gets up, literally stepping in between the two of them.

"Alright, Okay. Enough! Come on, guys, let's not gang up on Hanna." She simmers down as things start to get heated.

"You know what? You're exactly right, Spence." This time it's Alison to jump up.

The brunette looks satisfied with her answer.

"It's _you_ we should be ganging up on!"

And the tall girl's eyes nearly bug out of her sockets. "What!? Me!?"

"Alison, come on, this isn't Spencer's fault. This isn't anyone's fault." Aria tries, once again, to keep the argument from going any further. To no avail.

"Well, why not!? This is _her_ cabin!"

Spencer scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "How exactly was I supposed to know this was going to happen!?"

"You're smart! You should have predicted it!" Alison snarks back, flipping her long blonde hair— making Spencer really wish she could resent blonde's at that moment, had her girlfriend not been born a blonde herself.

So she settled for an annoyed eye roll instead, one that Hanna definitely backed her up on.

"That's just-you know what? This wasn't even my idea to come up here this weekend!"

"Well then tell us, genius, who's idea was it!?" Emily gives her a pointed look.

The tall girl was all ready with the answer on the tip of her tongue. "H..." She pauses.

_Sh*t_

She grimaces and slowly looks over to a gawking Hanna.

"Wh-Spencer!" The blonde turns on her now, looking a mixture of anger and betrayal.

"Sorry!" The slightly nerdy girl squeaks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I-It just slipped." The brunette gave her most apologetic facial expression, but the blonde wasn't buying it.

Hanna crosses her arms, glares, and then silently walks across the room to plop down on the couch beside Emily and Alison.

Covering her face, Spencer could feel her exasperation growing and groans inwardly before slumping back down to the floor.

Sighing, Aria moved from her own spot on the floor in order to sit down beside the brunette and rub up and down her back comfortingly.

Hanna narrows her eyes and huffs.

**...**

An half and hour later, you find the five friends are giving each other the silent treatment.

Spencer and Aria had migrated into the kitchen again, and the other three stayed in the living area so that they were basically segregated.

"Okay, guys." Spencer breaks the silence, finally having enough and walking back into the living space, Aria in tow. "Maybe things got a little too heated in here before. I apologize, please let's just start talking to each other again."

The other three refuse to even look up from where they were sat.

Aria sighs. "Spencer's right. Things just got a little out of hand before, but we're friends guys, come on..."

"..."

Then Alison sighs too. "...yeah, okay."

"Ali!" Both Emily and Hanna snap at the same time, looking at the blonde in disbelief.

Spencer and Aria couldn't say they weren't surprised themselves, expecting the blonde to be the last out of the three to apologize.

"What? Their right." The blonde justifies with another meaning of stubbornness for once. She turns to the other two. "Spencer, Aria, I also apologize." She states, resolve never wavering. "Emily?" She questions next.

And when the swimmer doesn't budge, Alison hits her in her side.

"Ouch! Ali!"

"Ahem."

Emily mutters incoherently before eventually voicing loudly: "Okay, fine." She grumbles, looking up at the standing pair. "I apologize too."

_Two down, one to go._

"Hanna?" Spencer inquiries cautiously, taking an even more cautious step forward.

But the blonde doesn't spare her a glance.

The brunette huffs. "Alright." She bounds determinedly over and kneels in front of where she sits on the sofa, forcing the blonde's gaze on her. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said, I just...it really did just slip out...but I know you had this perfect weekend planned for us and I just, I sort of feel like my "faulty power lines" ruined it, you know?" The tall girl looks pleadingly up into blue irises.

Hanna's gaze immediately softened, much to her slight annoyance, she pouts. "Oh, Spence." She grabs the brunette's hands in hers with a sigh. "You..." A sudden look of realization crosses over the blonde's features, something catching her eye. "You know what?" She slowly gets up. "You didn't ruin this weekend, because it's only just beginning..." The blonde grins.

"What?" Spencer questions, sitting back on her legs with a bewildered look on her features.

And she wasn't the only one.

Hanna's grin only widens. Maniacally so.

"Guys, I have an idea..."

**...**

"Okay, here it is!"

Hanna runs back into the room with another excited grin on her face and bottle in hand. Her erratic return received the bewildered attention of the others.

"Um...seriously? Spin the bottle, how old are we again?"

"Now, now, Emily." The blonde raises her eyebrows like she was talking to a three year old, taking her seat beside Spencer on the floor and in front of the fireplace, placing the bottle down on the coffee table. "For your information its truth or dare, not spin the bottle, okay?" She doesn't wait for a response. "Okay, now ground rules: No extreme dares, no intolerable secret dropping, intimacy is allowed— but only at that person's significant others discretion, and lastly..." She slowly turns on her girlfriend. "...no weird, science-y questions that no one knows the answers to..."

Everyone else's eyes seem to shift to the brunette also, and Spencer gapes.

"What? I don't...yeah, okay."

Hanna squeezes her shoulder comfortingly. "Good. Now let's begin, shall we?"

The blonde reaches out and takes the first spin...

**...**

"So, Spencer. Truth or Dare?" Emily rubs her hands together, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Spencer gulps, as soon as the bottle lands on her and from the devious look on the brunette's features: She knew she was in for it.

"U-Uh...truth."

The swimmer smirks. "Mm, tell us Spence...how many people have you slept with?"

Hearing her girlfriend's breath hitch beside her, Spencer takes her hand and squeezes gently, nodding assuringly— for the both of them. "Well, Em. I have to say, just my beautiful girlfriend here...-"

"Keep in mind, we took a vowel that anyone who doesn't tell the truth and the _whole_ truth, _will_ be forced to suffer some brutal consequences."

"..." Spencer silently glares.

"We're waiting." Emily simply offers a grin in return.

The younger brunette finally let's out a well-known huff of annoyance. "Alright." She pauses, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend, then... "One more...person."

"What!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Second Part! Yayyy!**

**One-Shot: Pt. 2 ~ ****The girls decide to go up to Spencer's cabin for a fun weekend. But what happens when the electricity goes out and a snow storm begins? Wil the girl's be able to still have a good time together or will they turn against each other? Spanna fic of course.**

Spencer cringes.

"Who? Girl or boy? _Spencer_?" The blonde begins her immediate interrogation, staring at her in disbelief.

Now it's Aria and Alison to cringe...and Emily's turn to look more amused then anyone should be in the situation.

Spencer sighs. "It was...a-a girl, okay?" She finally makes eye contact with blue irises— or should she say green (get it, with envy ;)).

"Right, then who was _she_ Spence?" Hanna's eyes narrow, the brunette was clearly avoiding the question. "Does she go to Rosewood?"

"Er...yes."

"Name?"

"No."

The blonde's jaw clenches.

And Spencer can feel her insides sweating.

"Spencer Hastings, I swear to god-"

"Okay, okay. Look." Spencer sighs, retracting her girlfriend's hands into her own again and ignoring the audience around them— because let's face it, the blonde currently burning holes into her skull was top priority. "I love _you_, Hanna. Whatever might or might not has happened in the past, doesn't matter now. I'm yours, and that girl doesn't mean a thing to me, it wasn't even that serious."

Hanna purses her lips. "So are you just saying you don't want to tell me her name because you don't remember it or...?-"

"No!" The older girl sighs. "Fine. If you really wanna know, it was A-"

"_Aria_?"

Spencer's eyes widen, along with the tinier brunette's.

"What!?" Aria shouts, accusation written all over her face and turning to her taller friend as if it were true.

Spencer sighs. "No, _not_ Aria." She speaks slowly, shaking her head. "Alexis White."

"..."

Spencer chews down on her lower lip at the blonde's silence. "So...there, alright? That's who it was. Did somehow knowing make you feel any better?"

More silence.

Emily, Alison, and Aria exchange quick glances.

The tension was thick..._that_ much was obvious.

Spencer's gaze wavers a bit worriedly. "Er...Han-"

"Yes. Yes, it did Spencer. Thank you."

"..."

"Really?" Emily speaks first, expecting a much bigger (not to mention, _louder_) reaction from the blonde— along with the rest of them. "You're not, I don't know...upset, that your girlfriend slept with another girl and didn't tell you- the only other girl she's been with?"

Hanna sighs. "Nope." The answer is nonchalant, and the sounds of a popping 'p' surrounds the air around them.

Emily's eyebrows furrow. "Are you sure? Becau-"

"She said she's fine, Emily." Spencer cuts off, glaring over at the other brunette's troublemaking. "Drop. It."

Emily rolls her eyes, slouching back.

...okay, so there was still a little tension between the two of them.

They'd get over it.

"So, Emily, how many girl's have _you_ been with, hm?"

Or not.

Emily shifts in her spot. "Um, I believe that question was for you Spence." She's suddenly nervous.

Alison's head tilts her lover's way. "No no, Em. Why don't you answer the question."

She wasn't asking.

Emily glares over at her two coupling friends, murmuring to herself.

"Hm? I didn't hear that, Em." The blonde takes her swimmer's chin between her forefinger and thumb, turning her to face her.

"W-Well I um..."

Spencer internally smirks. _Paybacks a b-_

"Alright, alright guys. Come on." Aria inputs gently, always the peacemaker. "Em's been through enough already— she's got a black eye forming."

Hanna relaxes, snorting. "Yeah, no thanks to you Mike Tyson." She comments, snickering at her own joke.

The tiny brunette sticks her tongue out, before casting a worried look over to her injured friend. She really hadn't meant to.

Alison, now calm, automatically reaches out to soothe her currently pouting girlfriend's eye with the ice beside them. Explaining that to Ms. Fields was not going to go well.

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Huh, well why are we all feeling bad for Emily, I was the one practically getting an inhaler jammed down my throat."

"I'm sorry, what?" Hanna turns on her.

"Well you weren't exactly gentle, babe."

"Right, okay. Next time, I'll be sure not to attempt in _saving your life_." The blonde throws her hands up dramatically.

Spencer scoffs. "Hanna, it wasn't that serious. It was barely an asthma attack."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Han-"

"No, no. Next time I'll let you faint, and _then_ I'll take you to the hospital." The blonde comments, shaking her head as she starts to stand.

Spencer throws her head back, looking up at the shorter girl from her sitting position. "Hanna, where are you going? I thought we were playing a game?" She near pouts.

She didn't like the blonde being mad at her for long, and it seemed like that was all she was doing that weekend.

"_I_, am going to bathroom. Don't wait up." And with that her girlfriend shoots her with one last look before sauntering off, further into the cabin.

"Okay, so I have a proposal." Aria chimes after the blonde has left.

"Oh Aria, I'm flattered but-"

"Shut up, Emily. Not that kind of proposal." The tiny brunette voices, shaking her head as her friend chuckles. "Let's play spin the bottle." She grins.

The others eyebrows shoot up.

Okay, so maybe Aria was the only straight one out of the five of them but apparently she wasn't opposed to a little girl on girl make out sessions.

"Uh..."

Though there would be several problems with that.

The primary problem being that well...both couples were extremely protective (or should that be _possessive_) of each other.

"Um..."

"What? Oh come on guys, it'll be fun!" The brunette protests.

Spencer scoffs. "No, suicide is what it'll be." She lays a hand on the girl's knee.

Aria shakes her head, looking over at Emily and Alison who began nodding in agreement. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, anyways Hanna would never agree to it." Spencer notes.

"Okay, maybe you guys don't want to play. But you don't know that Spencer, Hanna loves games like these."

Alison scoffs. "Yeah, when she's incompetently drunk."

"Hey, watch it." Spencer defends.

The blonde shrugs.

It was right at that moment, Hanna decides to rejoin them, taking her seat next to her girlfriend.

"So what are we talking about?"

Spencer purses her lips as Aria bites hers. "Lets just ask shall we. Hanna, speaking hypothetically...what would be your thoughts on Aria and I making out?"

"What!?" Two voices shout at the same time, one surprised and the other irked.

The brunette smirks at Aria's eyes wide look.

"Hypothetically, babe." She turns to her girlfriend, reminding her.

Hanna huffs, looking between the two of them. "Yeah well, hypothetically I would probably have to murder the both of you and hide the bodies...no offense." Though the last part hadn't had a drip of sincerity to it.

Aria actually gulps, and even Spencer sort of regrets asking the question.

"..." Said blonde suddenly pauses.

And it takes 0.2 seconds for Aria to realize what her friend's eyes had zeroed in on— Spencer's hand still on her knee from earlier, and she quickly pushes it off while giving off a nervous smile.

Emily and Alison snicker.

Spencer sighs shakily.

And Hanna blinks as her lips curl up a little. She wasn't going to lie and say she hadn't ever been jealous of 'Team Sparia' in the past, but she knows it's just friendship.

Sometimes teasing them was just too fun not to do.

"Great! Now who's hungry!" She grins.

Four hands shoot up instantly.

"So that's...everyone then?" Spencer internally groans, it was like having kids. "I say, we give the games a rest and have a dinner break. I'll cook?" She suggests, thankful that she had went shopping for the cabin beforehand.

So with everyone nodding in agreement, the brunette stands to make her way into the kitchen. "Han, wanna help?"

"Oh! Sure." The blonde jumps at the chance, standing along side her. Cooking had always been a passion of hers...

"Good luck." Emily snorts.

Hanna simply flips her off before walking out, causing Spencer and Alison to laugh out loud and Emily to narrow her eyes.

Aria smiles, shrugging. "You have to admit, she's got fire."

**...**

An hour later, the girl's are sat in the cabin's family room once more filled with laughter and smells of pizza rolls and chips.

"Wait, Noel Khan made out with Lucas on a dare last year!?"

"Yep."

_"What?"_

"Duh! Everyone knows it, Em." Hanna exclaims, giggling.

Spencer frowns on the couch beside them. "I didn't know it..." She murmurs.

Alison's eyebrows raise. "Well, duh, of course _you_ didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette inquires, immediately offended.

Hanna chews down on her lower lip. "You're Spencer." She shrugs— as if there was no other explanation.

Spencer looks at her friends and girlfriend in disbelief.

Emily snickers. "We mean you can be oblivious sometimes, Spence. Like who was it that walked around for a full day, forgetting she left her phone on the rooftop of her car last week."

"In my defense, I don't use my phone as often as you guys."

Emily snorts, digging into her bag of potato chips.

"Speaking of phones." Aria cuts in, leaning forward. "Did you hear that Alexis White accidentally sent her nudes to Noel. He was bragging about it to his buddies yesterday."

Hanna shoots a look over to her girlfriend. "Oh look it that, it seems that she's gotten over you Spencer."

The brunette rolls her eyes. "It was one time." She defends.

"One time too many."

Spencer sighs, standing to look down at the blonde. "Okay, fine Hanna. You want to play it like that? Tell me, how many guys have _you_ slept with? And by all means tell me who they were also, like _Caleb_ for instance, he was a jacka**."

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Caleb was an okay boyfriend actually— and for your information Spencer, the farthest I've ever gone with a guy is letting him feel _my boobs_." The blonde states as blunt as ever as she glares up at her now outwardly cringing girlfriend. "The only person I've ever slept with is you, which I am sorely regretting right now, you were already cocky enough."

"_Me_, cocky enough?" The brunette gapes. "What about you? I'm not the one that goes around bragging about sex."

Hanna sighs. "You know what?" She stands, fingers to her temple as she feels a headache coming on. "I won't do this with you right now, Spencer."

With that, the blonde leaves the room— leaving a frustrated Spencer in her wake.

"..."

Alison blinks. Emily bites her lip awkwardly. And Aria clears her throat uncomfortably.

But all three of them keep their eyes peeled to their brunette friend for a reaction.

They definitely got it.

"What?" Spencer snaps at them.

Silence.

The brunette sighs, groaning and placing her head in her hands.

Alison glances at her girlfriend and Aria biting her lip, before sighing. "Go after her, Spence."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No. I can't." Spencer insists, throwing her arms up. "She doesn't want me to. I know we've all been having a good time, but Han's been snapping at me this whole weekend and I have no idea why, okay? So, maybe I should just give her some space."

"Give her space?" Alison fights back, she refused to sit idly by and watch her two best friend's relationship crash and burn. "Do you know what 'space' does to couples like you two?" She glances at her mermaid, and the swimmer reaches over and takes her hand comfortingly. "It tears them apart." The blonde switches her gaze back to her cross sister. "Take it from me Spencer, space never works. You need to talk to her. Sometimes a girl just gets frustrated."

Aria begins to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, when she's on her period." Emily mumbles unhelpfully, and gets an elbow to the ribs for it.

Alison shakes her head.

Spencer sighs, staring down at her palms. "You're right, thanks guys." She gives a small smile to her friends before making her way pass them— except not before:

"Oh and Em's totally making you go soft, Al."

The brunette doesn't stick around much longer to hear the blonde's swears.

**...**

**[ Kitchen ]**

When Spencer finally finds her girlfriend, it's in the kitchen. As expected it hadn't taken her too long to find her, seeing as the Hastings' cabin wasn't _that_ huge.

The brunette stays silent for a few moments, watching the blonde hold her head in her hands and staring into space as she leaned against the counter.

She knows that the younger girl knows she's there.

Spencer sighs, before silently walking over to the fridge. It takes her a second to find what she's looking for, but eventually the brunette pulls out a water bottle.

Then she reaches up, opening up the cabinet in front of her and pulling out a small container of Advil.

"Here." She speaks for the first time she had entered, ignoring her girlfriend's little jump. "This should help." The tall girl passes the items along the counter as she walks up behind the blonde.

Hanna pauses for a moment before she reaches for them, taking them both gratefully.

Silence.

"Hanna, I'm sorry."

The blonde hesitates with the two small Advil's, inches away from her lips.

"..." Spencer gulps nervously, shoes shifting on the floor as she hovers behind the shorter girl. "I-I-"

The next thing the brunette knows she has the blonde pressed up against her, arms around her shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry." Hanna whispers into her ear softly. "I keep being a b*tch to you for no reason and you don't deserve it."

Spencer nods, pulling slightly away from their embrace. "But why though?" She stared down at the blonde, who shakes her head and temporarily pulls her down to lay a five second kiss on her lips before pulling away.

The blonde's smiles a little. "I'm on my period."

And Spencer's jaw goes slack.

**...**

"You know guys, I really had a good time tonight." Aria sighs, lying down on the couch.

It truly was a good time, despite the electricity being out and some arguing— the girl's still laughed, ate, played games, and had a genuinely good time together (something all of them could say they hadn't had in a _long_ time).

"Yeah, me too." Emily smiles, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend who was also smiling as they cuddled up to each other. "I'll admit, the night started off pretty sucky, but its definitely ending pretty well."

They were all getting ready for bed because it was getting late and it was an early start for them tomorrow morning with the packing up and getting back to Rosewood.

It was a group decision to sleep out in the living room, a sacrifice of the comfortable beds in the rooms for the heat of the fireplace.

Thankfully, the Hastings' had a couple of sheets and blankets stored up in the bedroom closets. Problem was there were only three of them so Emily and Alison ended up sharing one, Hanna and Spencer shared one, and Aria got one to herself.

But at least they got their own couches.

Laying down on her back, Hanna smiles that her friends had enjoyed their little weekend getaway she had set up and glances over at Spencer laying beside her.

The brunette smiles back, winking.

The blonde feels her cheeks warm— and _not_ from the cold. 'Thank you' she mouths and Spencer just shakes her head into the couch cushions before closing her eyes.

Hanna chews down on her lower lip, undecidedly staring at the girl's features before whispering- "I'm cold..."

Spencer's eyes snap open. "Oh, I'm sorry." She begins handing over her side of the blankets. "Am I hogging the blankets?"

Across the room, the others 'subtly' glance over at the scene with different reactions.

Aria attempts to cover up her snort with a cough.

And Emily rolls eyes, while Alison scolds her with 'Be nice' and 'It's cute' though being highly amused herself.

The swimmer gives her a look that clearly screamed 'Seriously?'— because honestly, her friends had been dating for about a year and six months now (no, she wasn't keeping count) and Spencer was still as clueless as ever when it came to the blonde dropping hints.

Meanwhile:

"No!" Hanna quickly shouts, earning herself a weird look from her girlfriend. "I-I mean, I um...don't want you to be cold _either_ Spencer...know what I mean?" The blonde raises her eyebrows.

Spencer also quirks an eyebrow. "O-kay, then would you feel more comfortable if we lay closer to the fireplace then? I could-"

"Um, no." The blonde cuts off once again, fighting the urge to groan. Sometimes her girlfriend's obliviousnesses made her want to coo like it was the cutest thing in the world...and then other times, it just made Hanna want to strangle her (but that may also be a side effect of her menstruating). "I don't want to get closer to the fire either, babe."

"A heater?"

"Nope."

The brunette frowns thoughtfully. "Oh...well um, what about-"

"Just wrap your arms around me, Spencer!" The blonde finally shouts, turning her back to the older girl.

Spencer bites her lip at the outburst, ears tinging red...along with her whole body. "Oh..." The brunette clears her throat and then quickly gets to work, wrapping her two arms around the smaller girl— ultimately spooning her. "Um, better?" She inquires awkwardly, after situated.

Hanna smiles a little— ignoring her friend's teasing looks and closing her eyes with a content sigh, she snuggles in closer to the brunette behind her while running a soft hand down her warm cheek.

"Much."

**A/N: What do you guys think? I feel like Emily kind of took on Hanna's character a bit in this one. Meh. Thx for reading! Follow. Favorite. Review. If you liked. ;) **


End file.
